Les ailes d'Emma
by Habujoji
Summary: voici un uber de Xéna Princesse guerrière. Cette histoire se passe en montagne. C'est un récit d'altitude. Juste l'histoire d'une rencontre, d'une romance entre deux personnes que vous pourrez assimiler à nos héroïnes favorites (ou pas. leurs caractères et actions n'ayant pas énormément de points communs avec la série). Petit cadeau écrit pour une jeune amie Xénite.


**CHAPITRE 1**

La première fois où j'ai rencontré Emma, c'était au centre UCPA d'Argentière. Je venais d'avoir 19 ans et je terminais brillamment ma première année de fac de lettre. J'étais native de la Lorraine et je faisais mes études à Nancy où j'avais une colocation avec deux amies de ma promo. Pour me récompenser de mon année de travail, mes parents m'avaient offert un « séjour sportif de mon choix ». L'UCPA offrait un large choix d'activités. J'étais déjà partie avec eux sur des séjours « ado » lorsque j'étais au lycée. J'avais adoré dévaler les pentes enneigées des Alpes du Nord. Mes parents nous emmenaient souvent, ma sœur et moi, en week-end dans les Vosges pour randonner ou skier. J'aimais la nature et la montagne. Je n'étais pas une grande férue de sport mais je m'étais consciencieusement entrainée pour ne pas être complètement à la ramasse sur ce séjour sportif. J'allais découvrir la « haute » montagne. Ces espaces immenses pour moi interdit aux communs des mortels.

La navette bus m'avait récupérée à la gare de Chamonix et j'avais déjà fait la connaissance de quelques personnes en arrivant sur le centre. C'était samedi après-midi, le jour des arrivées, et le centre grouillait de personnes aux looks plus ou moins sportif et chargées de gros sacs.

Le centre était rustique mais chaleureux. La vue sur le Mont Blanc, omniprésent dans la vallée de Chamonix me fit lâcher un « wow ». J'observais un groupe se rapprocher avec tout un tas de cordes dans les bras. Leurs visages blanchis par la crème solaire et brunis par le soleil d'altitude offraient un contraste très intéressant et je ris en mon for intérieur.

Alors voilà à quoi on ressemble quand on redescend de là-haut !

Leurs visages étaient fatigués mais baignés d'une joie certaine d'avoir accompli quelque chose de grand. Du moins c'est ce que je me disais.

Je trainais moi-même mes affaires vers le hall d'entrée où je les abandonnais volontiers avec un tas d'autres sacs pour me diriger vers la réception et me présenter. Devant moi deux personnes enregistraient leur arrivée et je fis la queue en bavardant avec Pedro, un Italien dans la quarantaine, habitué du centre et qui me racontait déjà son palmarès en montagne. J'éprouvais une légère appréhension à être là, au milieu de tous ces inconnus, dans un endroit qui ne m'était pas familier, mais le temps était au beau fixe et je comptais bien profiter de mes vacances durement méritées. Je n'étais pas farouche et plutôt sociable et je me laissais transporter par le récit de l'ascension du Grand Paradis, raconté par Pedro. El Grande Paradisio, comme il disait avec son accent Italien. Un nom qui me laissait rêveuse… La semaine promettait d'être riche en découvertes !

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Une fois enregistrée, assignée à une chambre, les consignes du centre et mon coupon « bon matériel » récupéré, j'entrepris de m'installer et de défaire mes affaires. J'étais dans une chambre avec 3 autres filles. Ou plutôt trois autres femmes. J'étais la plus jeune. 19 ans, encore presque un bébé. Les personnes sur le centre étaient d'âges et d'horizons divers assurément mais il semblait, même s'il y avait pas mal de jeunes adultes, que les moins de 25 ans se faisaient plutôt rares. J'eu donc droit à un lit superposé, comme si ma jeunesse égalait ma fougue et que mes petites cuisses de chamois n'éprouveraient aucun problème à me hisser là-haut après une grosse journée d'efforts. Mais j'acceptais volontiers cette première façon de prendre de la hauteur.

Elodie, une des nanas de ma chambre, était inscrite sur un stage «alpinisme perfectionnement ». C'était sa deuxième année sur le centre. Elle avait fait son « initiation » l'année d'avant et me certifia que j'allais me régaler, si toutefois la météo restait égale à aujourd'hui. Parce qu'en montagne « il ne faut pas rigoler » selon elle, et « quand ça n'veut pas ben ça n'veut pas ». Je comprenais aisément ce qu'elle voulait dire. La perspective de crapahuter sous un crachin glacé avec la vue unique sur le bout de mes chaussures ne m'intéressait pas du tout. J'étais venue pour m'en mettre plein les yeux !

Elle m'emmena avec elle au local à matériel pour recevoir notre équipement de la semaine, et c'est là, dans cette espèce de réserve un peu glauque et qui sentait les pieds, sous des lumières néons, que j'ai effectivement commencé à m'en mettre plein les yeux. Il y avait des étagères remplies de matériels et des bancs pour s'asseoir et essayer les chaussures. Il y avait un va et viens de personnes, certaines les mains vides, comme moi, d'autre les mains pleines. Il y avait le personnel du centre, tous bien bronzés et à l'allure sportive. Et il y avait Emma, avec sa veste sportwear rouge et son écusson de la compagnie des guides de Chamonix cousu dessus. Elle distribuait du matériel aux nouveaux arrivés. Elle était grande et élancée, le physique très sportif. Je pouvais aisément deviner des cuisses solides sous son jogging. Ses long cheveux noirs étaient tressés dans son dos et lorsque je réussis à croiser son regard je crois bien que mon cœur en rata un battement. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà visité le fond d'une crevasse. Moi je ne l'avais encore jamais fait mais cette semaine à Chamonix m'a appris pas mal et je peux vous dire que le bleu de la glace, profonde et lisse, au fond d'un de ces trous parfois sans fond, c'est quelque chose d'intense ! Le regard d'Emma avait cette même intensité. Elle avait un air sévère et décontracté à la fois. Elle était là mais elle semblait… comment dire… ailleurs.

Elle m'a plu, tout de suite.

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Alors qu'Elodie me poussait doucement l'épaule pour me faire avancer vers un « gentil monsieur » qui échangea mon coupon « bon matériel » contre tout un tas de matériel bien lourd et dangereux, comme un piolet et un baudrier, ou encore une paire de crampons plus affutés qu'un hérisson aux aguets, je jetais de petits coup d'œil furtifs vers Emma.

Est-ce qu'on peut avoir le béguin au premier coup d'œil ? Bien sûr ! Est-ce que c'est raisonnable ? Sûrement pas… Je crois que je souriais bêtement en recevant mon « pack montagne ». Je trouvais la situation finalement assez drôle. Etre là, au milieu d'inconnus, dans un lieu incongru, et baver sur une personne dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom ni le son de sa voix. L'attirance pour quelqu'un est quelque chose d'encore mystérieux pour moi aujourd'hui. Mais là j'étais en vacances, j'étais bien et j'étais surtout disposée à accepter toutes les éventualités qui s'offriraient à moi.

J'avais flirté avec ma copine Fanny au lycée. On s'était embrassé plusieurs fois, et parfois même un peu peloté sous le préau de la petite cour arrière mais ça n'avait pas été plus loin. Et puis cette année, à la fac, il y avait eu Brian. Brian, le stéréotype du parfait gentleman. Il était aux petits soins pour moi et je l'avais laissé prendre ma virginité, mais la passion n'était pas intense et je m'ennuyais parfois, même s'il me faisait l'amour tendrement en me disant qu'il m'aimait. J'avais finalement rompu avec lui. J'étais encore à l'âge où on se cherche. Je commençais à bien me connaitre mais j'avais encore pas mal de choses à découvrir.

\- Voilà mamzelle !

La voix du « gentil monsieur » me sortit de ma rêverie.

\- Va voir Manu, elle va t'équiper en chaussures, reprit-il en me montra la grand jeune femme aux cheveux couleur corbeau qui me faisait me sentir toute bizarre…

\- Ah.

Ce fut hélas la seule chose que je réussi à lui répondre, avant de me rappeler mes bonnes manières et de rajouter un « merci monsieur » un brin timide. Il souriait en me regardant partir, à peine consciente qu'il m'avait mis un affreux casque d'un blanc crème douteux sur la tête.

Je suis donc arrivée devant elle avec les bras non pas chargés de cadeaux mais de matériels de montagne, mon casque sur la tête et mon air bête bien campé sur mon visage.

Lorsqu'elle m'a regardée, j'ai alors senti toute la puissance de son charisme. Mon dieu comme elle m'impressionnait d'un coup ! J'avais la bouche toute sèche et moi qui étais d'habitude plutôt bavarde, je ne savais plus du tout quoi dire. Heureusement pour moi, c'est elle qui commença.

\- Salut, tu es sur quel stage ?

\- Heu (stupide hésitation), « initiation alpi' »

\- Ok. Jamais été en haute montagne ?

Sa voix était grave et chaude en même temps. Elle avait un ton posé et tout son être transpirait un contrôle et une sérénité que j'étais bien loin d'éprouver. Pour moi c'était « alerte rouge ! » l'Etna était en plein réveil. Tout me plaisait en elle. Ce n'était pas rationnel du tout !

\- Un peu de ski dans les Alpes mais c'est tout. Et toi ? (Bon sang quelle question stupide !) Heu, je veux dire, tu bosses ici ? Tu es guide ?

\- Tu chausses du combien, me répondit-elle avec un léger sourire qui entraina une nouvelle coulée de lave incandescente en moi.

 _Bon sang Sacha, ressaisit toi jeune fille ! On dirait un chamallow qui est resté trop près du feu de camp !_

\- Du 37 fillette, lui répondis-je avec un sourire bête. _C'est ça, essaie de faire de l'humour_ …

\- Assieds-toi, me dit-elle en me montrant le banc avant de s'éloigner fouiller une étagère.

Je m'écroulais littéralement sur le banc, laissant choir, non sans bruit, mon matériel préalablement récupéré. Lorsqu'elle revint avec une paire de grosses chaussures et des chaussons d'escalade, je m'étais un peu recomposée. Après tout, j'avais quand même un brin d'amour propre et mes parents m'avaient donné ce que je considérais comme une bonne éducation.

\- Essais ça, me dit-elle. Je m'appelle Emmanuelle, je bosse ici ouais, mais je ne suis pas guide, je suis aspirant guide.

\- Ah ?

\- Je suis encore en formation.

Elle me sourit alors que j'enfilais les grosses chaussures. Elle devait me sentir mal à l'aise et je la remerciais intérieurement d'essayer de me détendre un peu.

\- Moi c'est Sacha, lui répondis-je en laçant les chaussures. Est-ce que tu vas encadrer un groupe cette semaine?

\- Ouaip, mais pas toute seule, je suis en binôme avec Dédé. Si tu tombes sur lui comme guide tu vas voir, tu vas en baver mais tu vas bien rigoler. Il est sympa Dédé. De toute manière les gens sont plutôt cool ici. Aller, vas-y, lèves toi pour voir.

Alors que je me levais, des tas de questions me brûlaient les lèvres.

 _Oh jeune Sacha, l'indiscrétion même, n'en fais pas trop ou tu vas lui faire peur._

\- Marche un peu.

\- Tu sembles jeune pour être presque guide (Question détournée) ?

\- J'ai 22 ans, mais il me reste encore 3 ans avant d'avoir fini mon cursus, si tout se passe bien.

\- Oh ouais, je vois. Moi j'ai 19 ans.

Je lui fis un de mes petits sourires sympa et elle me le rendit bien. Après quoi nous partîmes dans une conversation bien plus technique sur l'importance du confort des pieds en montagne et je décidais, pour faire durer le plaisir bien sûr, que cette paire de chaussure n'était pas si bien que ça. J'eu donc droit à en essayer une autre, et donc à rester un peu plus avec elle. La malice ne s'apprend pas, mais ça se travaille. Pour ce qui est des chaussons d'escalade, impossible de négocier. Elle m'assura que pour une première fois, la douleur serait au rendez-vous quel que soit le modèle choisi. Quel programme !

Je la quittais les bras bien chargés. J'aurais voulu lui faire un petit signe de la main mais c'était bien trop dangereux. Je m'étais déjà faite remarquer en m'affalant sur le banc, autant ne pas en rajouter, je ne souhaitais pas spécialement qu'elle me prenne pour une folle ou pour une empotée. Par contre j'espérais ardemment que Dédé serait mon guide. Après ces quelques minutes passées avec elle j'étais sûre et certaine que tout me plaisait en elle. C'était étrange et très agréable à la fois.

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Je la recroisais plus tard dans la salle commune pour le pot de bienvenue. Tout le monde était arrivé et installé et les guides avaient composés leurs groupes. Alors que je sirotais tranquillement un coca, je découvrais à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée. Une des filles de ma chambre était dans mon groupe. Il y avait 2 groupes « initiation alpi' » et 3 groupes « perfectionnement ». Mon guide s'appelait Pierrot. C'était un vieux de la vieille d'après les habitués et il nous regroupa pour nous passer les consignes du lendemain. Un autre groupe encore, partait pour un « premier 4000 » et un groupe « Mont Blanc » était déjà là depuis une semaine. Le groupe était accoudé au bar à siroter des bières en terrain conquis. L'ascension du Mont Blanc étant basée essentiellement sur une bonne acclimatation, c'était le seul séjour du centre proposé sur 2 semaines.

Le départ du lendemain était prévu à 8h30. Pas sorcier de comprendre que les grasses mat' jusqu'au milieu de la matinée ce ne seraient pas pour cette semaine. Pierrot voulait nous montrer les bases de l'escalade et de l'encordement. J'avais un lointain souvenir de quelques séances avec ma classe, lorsque j'étais en 4ème, mais à cette époque nous pratiquions en intérieur, sur un mur artificiel où de multiples prises colorées avaient été fixées.

Rendez-vous était pris pour aller grimper aux Gaillants, un site d'escalade école de Chamonix. Du vrai rocher, bon et solide. Accès facile en bord de route. Espace plat et belles voies de tous niveaux. Petit lac et espace vert aménagé juste autour. La promo de Pierrot était plutôt alléchante. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait de l'escalade mis à part cette petite parenthèse au collège, mais j'aimais crapahuter sur les rochers faciles. Le matériel nécessaire me semblait moins pesant que tout le barda d'alpinisme et j'étais optimiste en vue de la journée à venir, malgré ma déception de voir Dédé et Emmanuelle partir avec un groupe de « perfectionnement » sous son aile. Elodie, la nana de ma chambre qui m'avait embarquée avec elle pour récupérer mon matériel faisait partie du groupe de Dédé. Elle devait grimper aussi demain, mais pas sur le même site. Dédé avait prévu de les emmener à la Joux, un autre site école équipé essentiellement par les guides de l'UCPA d' Argentière.

\- Les débutants vont toujours aux Gaillants, m'avait-elle dit en connaisseuse de cause, c'est un super site pour apprendre.

J'étais sûre de la tanner demain soir pour savoir comment grimpait Emmanuelle.

Lorsque le pot de bienvenue et l'organisation du lendemain se sont terminés, c'était l'heure du repas du soir et Emma avait disparu avec les autres guides. Je l'ai retrouvée attablée au réfectoire à la table des guides. Normal. Je me suis installée avec mon groupe et j'ai commencé à faire connaissance en essayant d'oublier combien elle m'avait troublée mais je l'ai vue, manger, discuter, rire parfois, un peu mais pas trop. J'ai vu son air « ailleurs » et c'est seulement lorsqu'elle a quitté la salle que j'ai réussi à être pleinement avec les gens qui m'entouraient.

J'avais comme une petite musique douce et légère qui me trottait dans la tête et elle ne m'a pas quittée de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, presque en fredonnant encore.

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Le soleil se levait doucement sur la vallée de Chamonix, éparpillant des rayons de lumières diffus qui chassaient la petite brume du matin et commençaient à mettre en relief le merveilleux décor que j'avais sous les yeux.

J'avais bien dormi et j'étais de bonne humeur. Mes collègues de chambrée ayant le même horaire de départ que moi, nous nous préparâmes ensemble et descendîmes prendre le petit déjeuner et récupérer notre pique-nique par la même occasion. Les séjours UCPA étaient vraiment bien organisés pour ça. Tout était prêt et pensé pour vous faciliter la vie.

Arrivée dans le réfectoire, mes yeux firent un rapide tour à la recherche inconsciente d'une grande femme aux cheveux sombres et au regard d'un bleu glacé mais rien. Je n'allais quand même pas passer ma semaine à lui courir après. Il y avait d'autres choses à faire et d'autres personnes à découvrir aussi ! C'était comme de me persuader qu'un plat d'épinard à la vapeur serait bien mieux pour moi que des lasagnes… Connerie.

Je me souviens, il y avait toute une table remplie de ce qu'on appelait des « vivres de courses ». Ces petites friandises, en générale bien sucrées, étaient sensées vous redonner un coup de fouet en cas de coup de mou. Des petits nougats, des barres de chocolats, des pains d'épices, des madeleines et des fruits secs… le tout en accès libre et illimité ! J'étais en train de me remplir les poches avec délices lorsque j'ai senti son grand corps se faufiler derrière moi, et une voie basse et taquine me chatouiller l'oreille.

\- Alors comme ça on est gourmande ?

Je sursautais, prise en flagrant délit, telle une gamine la main coincée dans le pot de friandises. Je rougis en me retournant pour trouver une Emma, un pique-nique à la main et un air amusé sur le visage. Elle portait sa veste rouge avec son écusson de la compagnie des guides dessus, un collant de sport noir qui s'arrêtait sous ses genoux et ne cachait absolument rien du volume de ses cuisses ( _oh mon dieu !)_ et des baskets violettes avec des lacets jaunes. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés derrière sa tête. Un délicieux mélange pour les yeux.

Si je me souviens bien j'ai bredouillé quelque chose d'inaudible pour l'oreille humaine tout en essayant de contenir ce fichu rougissement que je sentais remonter le long de mon cou et s'emparer de tout mon visage. Je finis par bégayer un petit « salut » avec un air mi- étonné de la trouver là. Elle s'est penchée, presque au-dessus de mon épaule en murmurant « excuse-moi », un sourire aux lèvres. Elle a attrapé 3 barres de chocolats puis elle a disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Et moi j'étais toujours là, mes friandises à la main, essayant de me reprendre et d'avoir l'air « normal » aux yeux de mes collègues de montagne.

 _Oh Sacha… Fichu béguin ! Petite idiote_ !

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Pierrot avait mis « nostalgie » dans le minibus qui nous emmenait vers les Gaillants et les moins timides de mon groupe (dont je faisais partie…) s'époumonaient avec lui à chanter « my first, my last, my everything » de Barry With, le nez collé à la fenêtre pour ne rien perdre du paysage qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. La vallée de Chamonix est enfouie au pied de 4807m de roc et de glace. Je me faisais l'effet d'être insignifiante devant ces montagnes qui s'élevaient telle des géantes et semblaient vouloir dépasser le ciel.

Après 15 minutes de chants et de bonne humeur, Pierrot avait garé le minibus devant le site d'escalade et alors que nous récupérions notre matériel et les cordes dans le coffre pour s'approcher des falaises, nous reçûmes notre premier cours d'histoire de la montagne.

Les Gaillants avaient été équipés dans les années 1930, avec l'intention d'en faire un site école pour les guides de Cham'. Le très connu Roger Frison-Roche (pour tout bon alpiniste qui se respecte de plus de 50 ans, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser) avait largement contribué à l'équipement du site et les voies dites « historiques » gardaient encore un ton sévère comparées à celles d'aujourd'hui. La leçon était prise. Il m'en restait maintenant bien d'autres à apprendre aujourd'hui, comme « comment enfiler son baudrier tout en gardant la classe » ou bien encore «comment effectuer son nœud d'encordement, couramment appelé le nœud de 8 »

\- Démonstration : je fais la tête de la sorcière, je l'égorge et je lui crève un œil.

 _On va être fin prêt pour le projet blair witch…_

Pierrot manipulait le bout de corde et recommençait sa démonstration alors que nous nous mettions en binôme sur une corde pour effectuer les manœuvres d'encordement et l'auto contrôle, plus ou moins avec succès. Le temps était doux et la légère brume matinale avait laissé place à un soleil éclatant de Juillet. Le site, exposé plein Sud, baignait d'une douce chaleur et nous étions déjà tous en tee-shirt. L'autre groupe de « débutants » nous avait rejoints et des grimpeurs indépendants commençaient à arriver doucement. Mais l'espace au pied des voies est grand au Gaillants et plusieurs secteurs sont légèrement excentrés dans la forêt. On ne manquait pas de place.

Les voies d'escalade sont cotées selon leur niveau de difficulté. Le 3 c'est de la grimpette en grosses chaussures de marche. On met un peu les mains mais ça va. Le 4 commence à se redresser, et même si les prises sont encore nombreuses, les moins aguerris apprécient fortement les chaussons d'escalade. Le 5 ça commence à être du sérieux. Le 6 ne s'obtient qu'après une pratique et un entrainement assidu. Le 7 et le 8 sont un autre monde…. On trouve aussi des lettres pour compléter les degrés de cotation, ainsi on peut faire des voies de difficulté 5a, 5b ou 5c. La subtilité devient confuse pour moi lorsqu'on y ajoute encore un + ou un -.

Bref. Ce jour-là, Pierrot avait réquisitionné un gars de mon groupe qui avait déjà une petite expérience en escalade pour l'aider à installer des moul' (non ce ne sont pas les fruits mer que l'on mange avec des frites, mais des voies d'escalade où la corde est déjà en place… On dit « grimper en moulinette » pour être exacte. L'escalade et l'alpinisme, comme tous les sports, ont leur propre jargon qu'il m'a fallu apprendre).

J'étais au pied des voies avec ma collègue de grimpe désignée d'office, Francine, une femme qui approchait la 50ène, Parisienne et légèrement excentrique mais non moins fort sympathique. Nous avions le même gabarit : pas bien grande, la silhouette svelte. Effectivement à cette époque, j'étais une petite blondinette d'1m63, pas maigrichonne mais pas bien musclée non plus. J'avais les cheveux courts, à la garçonne. Ni trop, ni trop peu. Juste quelques mèches qui me tombaient sur le front et autour de mes oreilles. Tous les matins, j'affichais un air parfaitement ébouriffé que j'essayais en vain de dompter sans grand succès en général. C'est mes yeux bleu/vert et mon regard espiègle qui attiraient l'attention des garçons.

Aujourd'hui, bien entendu, je mesure toujours 1m63, mais mon corps est le gardien d'une force que je ne ressentais pas à cette époque. On peut dire que j'ai su le plier à mes exigences.

Alors que nous discutions matos d'escalade, notre descendeur à la main et nos casques sur la tête, Pierrot redescendait par petits sauts précis vers la terre ferme. Un bruit sur le parking, un minibus de l'UCPA (encore ?), un groupe de « perfectionnement ». Elodie me fit coucou de la main en descendant du minibus. Je reconnus Dédé et Emmanuelle qui récupéraient les cordes dans le coffre. Mes yeux se plissèrent comme pour mieux apprécier la situation.

 _Oh mon dieu… Je pensais ne pas la voir de la journée._

Dédé et Pierrot ont échangé quelques mots. Trop de monde à la Joux, pas envie de se faire chier là-bas, toujours de la place aux Gaillants. Clair, net et précis, du grand Dédé.

Le groupe papotait bruyamment en attendant les consignes de Dédé, alors qu'Emma avait la tête en l'air, le regard farouche porté sur la paroi rocheuse. Elle était déterminée. Je la trouvais mystérieuse et ça me chatouillait le ventre. Lorsque Dédé les a rejoints, elle est sortie de sa bulle et j'ai croisé son regard. Je lui ai bêtement fait un signe de la main, elle m'a rendu un sourire timide. Et puis son groupe l'a emportée, sous une montagne de cordes, vers un autre secteur d'escalade des Gaillants caché par la forêt. Je me suis rendu compte que je devais probablement ressembler à Toad dans « Mario bross », avec mon casque sur la tête et mon aire « here we go ! ». Et puis le baudrier… pas très sexy.

Point positif : j'allais pouvoir me concentrer sur ma grimpe.

Point négatif : j'aurais tellement voulu la voir grimper !

 **CHAPITRE 7**

A midi, j'avais grimpé une voie en 4b et une autre en 4c, je savais assurer un grimpeur en tête et en moulinette. Je maitrisais parfaitement « l'éborgnement de la sorcière » et je commençais à entrevoir l'utilité des dégaines pour installer une voie. J'avais aussi compris que tout ce que m'avait dit Emma la veille sur le confort (ou plutôt l'inconfort devrais-je dire) des chaussons d'escalade était parfaitement vrai !

Le soleil tapait fort et les groupes commençaient à se rassembler vers les espaces verts et les tables de pique-nique pour une pause « casse-croute » bien méritée. Emma avait profité que j'étais aux prises avec le rocher et fort concentrée sur mes gestes et positions, pour refaire son apparition. Je l'observais discrètement tout en bataillant pour me libérer de mon nœud de 8 qui me tenait prisonnière au bout de la corde, Francine ayant déjà filé vers son pique-nique. Elle avait quitté sa veste rouge, dévoilant un tee-shirt blanc avec un dessin de grimpeur dans le dos et des sponsors sportifs imprimés tout autour. Elle portait une casquette mauve qui contrastait drôlement avec ses cheveux noirs et des lunettes de soleil masquaient son regard magnifique sans pour autant la rendre moins charismatique à mes yeux. Bien au contraire.

 _Cette nana a la classe… Même dans un baudrier !_

Alors que je ramenais la corde vers le tas informe de matériels aux pieds de Pierrot, je la vis s'éloigner vers le petit lac qui bordait le sous-bois tout proche et chercher l'appui d'un tronc d'arbre pour s'installer à l'ombre. Seule.

 _Seule ?_

Il y avait deux petites voix à l'intérieur de moi qui se disputaient, un peu comme dans les dessins animés, lorsque les personnages sont aux prises avec une décision importante et que la bonne conscience se présente sous la forme d'un angelot alors que la mauvaise porte des cornes et une queue pointue. Il y avait une Sacha qui disait _: laisse la tranquille. Si elle est allée se mettre là-bas c'est qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on la dérange_. Et une autre qui disait : _Carpe Diem, fonce, si tu n'y va pas tu risques de le regretter. Les regrets ne sont pas bons pour le moral_. Devinez quelle voix m'a guidée ?

Aborder quelqu'un n'est pas bien difficile, surtout dans le contexte d'un séjour UCPA où les gens sont là pour prendre du bon temps et rencontrer d'autres passionnés comme eux. Mais lorsque la personne que vous approchez vous fait sentir toute bizarre à l'intérieur, c'est une toute autre histoire. Je brûlais d'envie d'apprendre à la connaitre et j'étais aussi terriblement effrayée qu'elle m'envoie balader et me trouve inintéressante. J'avais troqué mon casque et mon baudrier contre mes lunettes de soleil qui me planquerait un peu. Il faut avouer que la vue des glaciers qui coulent vers la vallée donnait une lumière intense. Je m'approchais doucement, mon sac sur l'épaule, et l'observais manger un sandwich, la tête en l'air, fixé sur les glaciers qui nous faisait face. Je toussotais légèrement pour m'annoncer. Elle me regarda d'un air absent.

\- Je peux ? Demandais-je montrant une petite place sous l'arbre à côté d'elle.

-Hm, hm.

Alors que je m'installais je me demandais soudainement de quoi j'allais bien pouvoir lui parler.

 _Salut, je te trouve trop canon, tu ne voudrais pas m'embrasser pour voir si je me liquéfie ?_

Est-ce que j'avais vraiment pensé ça ? Est-ce que je voulais vraiment l'embrasser ? Je ne me souviens plus exactement mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que lorsque quelqu'un vous plait, la première attirance est souvent physique. Je choisis néanmoins un sujet plus « neutre ».

\- C'est magnifique ces glaciers.

\- C'est encore plus beau vu d'en haut.

\- Ah ? Tu dois tous bien les connaitre. Tu pourrais peut être m'apprendre leurs noms ? C'est la première fois que je viens à Cham'.

Il y avait le glacier de Blaitière et celui des Pèlerins, juste sous l'Aiguille du Midi. Et puis les Bossons, Taconas et encore d'autre sous le Mont Blanc. Nous avons passé le pique-nique à discuter montagne. Elle était passionnée, ça se voyait dans la façon dont son visage s'ouvrait lorsqu'elle parlait de « là-haut ». Elle aimait plus que tout le rocher. Elle répondait volonté à mes nombreuses questions, même si elle semblait moins désireuse de tout savoir sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, qu'aurais-je eu de si passionnant à lui raconter que toutes ses histoires de montagne? Elle finit quand même par me demander.

\- Alors, cette première journée d'escalade ? Pas trop mal au pied ? Tu apprivoises le rocher ?

J'avais développé en une toute petite matinée un amour naissant pour le rocher, effectivement. L'escalade est un sport très technique, je m'en rendais compte, mais j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à analyser la voie et chercher les meilleurs prises et surtout les bons équilibres pour me hisser tout en haut. Elle soutenait ma réponse d'un hochement de tête discret, un sourire sur son visage. J'étais tellement optimiste et enjouée.

\- Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse, me dit-elle avec un double haussement de sourcil très évocateur. Et moi, je n'ai rien su répondre d'autre que de rougir bêtement.

\- La montagne, quand elle nous appelle, elle ne nous quitte plus.

\- Peut-être, répondis-je après un cours moment de réflexion.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal tu sais, moi ça fait des années qu'elle m'a conquise et je m'en sors plutôt bien.

Son sourire était enjôleur. Elle avait donc une amante, redoutable à mes yeux : la montagne.

Emma était une de ses personnes passionnées qui donne tout son être à ce qu'elle chérit. Et je le voyais bien à la taille de ses cuisses et à ses longs bras bien dessinés qui avaient déjà dû passer des heures et des heures à contempler la quintessence de paysages d'altitude sauvage.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre nous.

\- Tu veux une petite douceur ? Lui demandais-je en sortant une madeleine de mon sac. On peut dire que j'ai fait un bon stock ce matin.

Elle rit en acceptant mon offre, me tendant une barre de chocolat en échange. Son rire était bas et il réveilla en moi quelque chose de doux et de très agréable qui remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour venir exploser dans ma tête.

Alors qu'elle reprenait sa contemplation silencieuse, j'ai sorti un petit calepin de mon sac et trois crayons de papiers. J'ai toujours aimé dessiner et j'ai, on peut le dire, un coup de crayon plutôt sûr. J'avais envie de remporter des souvenirs avec moi et j'ai commencé à griffonner les glaciers qui accaparaient presque tous nos regards. Je n'aimais pas trop que l'on me regarde dessiner mais, je ne sais pas, avec Emma c'était différent. Je la connaissais à peine mais j'avais une impression de sécurité et de bienveillance. J'étais bien.

\- Oh ! Tu as un sacré coup de crayon, me dit-elle en se penchant sur mon épaule pour regarder mon petit croquis. Elle sentait la nature et le soleil, et un peu le gout sucré de la madeleine. Je me sentis rougir à nouveau et je bégayais un petit « merci ».

\- Tu pourras m'en faire un ?

-Hm, bien sûr !

Le monde autour de moi n'existait plus vraiment. J'avais envie de me rapprocher encore d'elle, jusqu'à ce que nos cuisses se frôlent. La sentir penchée sur mon épaule, ça me perturbait bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

 _Mais enfin Sacha qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne vas pas tomber amoureuse d'un coup comme ça ? En plus c'est une fille_ ! Bien que cette dernière pensée ne me dérangeait pas vraiment.

C'était donc ça un « coup de foudre » ? Ça me fit peur et mal aussi. Mal de penser que j'étais sûrement la seule à avoir été foudroyée. Mais je n'en restais pas moins attirée par elle comme un papillon par une flamme. Pourvu que je ne me brûle pas les ailes…

Je sentais le groupe plus loin derrière nous qui commençait à se remettre en mouvement et puis Dédé a carrément cassé le charme qui se tissait doucement entre elle et moi.

\- Aller Manu, ramène ton joli petit cul par ici, tu vas aller m'installer des voies qu'on les teste un peu ces ersatz de grimpeurs !

Dédé dans toute sa finesse…

 **CHAPITRE 8**

Alors que j'avais rejoint les autres au pied des voies et que je remettais mon baudrier et mon casque, Emma était partie juste en face de nous, en baskets, dans une voie en 5b. J'en restais incrédule, me demandant soudainement quel pouvait bien être son niveau en escalade. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et extrêmement précis. Son corps avait une grâce et une souplesse qui nous laissaient tous baba. Comme si grimper n'était pas plus difficile que de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

 _Eh bien voilà jeune fille, maintenant tu sais… tu as une marge de progression plus qu'intéressante à exploiter. Je dirais même un défi à relever !_

J'étais assez joueuse et je m'étais mis en tête de réussir cette voie en 5b d'ici la fin de la journée.

Nous avons encore appris pas mal de manip' de corde. Les nœuds de cabestan, de demi-cabestan (les oreilles de Mickey, bien plus inoffensif que la sorcière mais non moins compliqué à réaliser, surtout quand Pierrot vous astreint à garder une main dans le dos…), installer une moulinette et effectuer un relais (le relais permet au grimpeur d'enchainer plusieurs longueurs. Il monte de la longueur de sa corde, installe son relais pour assurer son coéquipier d'en haut, le fait monter et repart à son tour dans une nouvelle longueur, et ainsi de suite.)

Emma, elle, était partie avec deux de ses stagiaires dans une voie en plusieurs longueurs, de difficulté 5, toujours en baskets.

Je prenais un réel plaisir à grimper et malgré la complexité des manips' de corde, je crois que je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal. J'avais fait part à Pierrot de mon « objectif 5b » et il m'avait fait installer une voie dans le 4c et grimper une autre en moul' dans le 5a. Mes bras commençaient à souffrir plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, de sans cesse tirer sur ces cordes et de se cramponner aux prises que je trouvais de plus en plus rare et petites au fur et à mesure que le niveau de difficulté augmentait.

Emma avait disparu de ma vue à la 3eme longueur de sa voie. J'avais peur que sa présence me perturbe, mais en fait, j'étais toute concentrée sur le plaisir de la grimpe et la sensation du rocher sous mes doigts. Elle avait peut-être raison, je tombais peut être amoureuse. Cette pensé me fit sourire avant de m'élancer dans mon « 5b » sous les yeux curieux de mes collègues de grimpe qui commençaient tous à afficher des mines fatiguées.

Pour ce « grand défi », Pierrot avait demandé au groupe de Dédé de me laisser la corde en place, je grimpais donc en moul', avec un risque de « vol » nul par rapport au voies que l'on équipe en grimpant en tête. Effectivement, la corde, qui passe dans le point marquant le haut de la voie, vous tient donc d'en haut. Si je glissais, je risquais juste d'avoir l'air bête. Alors qu'en tête, il faut clipper la corde dans des dégaines que l'on installe dans des gougeons prévus à cet effet lorsque l'on monte. Seulement les gougeons sont plus ou moins espacés et si vous glissez alors que vous êtes au-dessus du dernier gougeons clippé, la chute est alors de deux fois la distance de corde qui vous sépare du gougeons. Ajoutez à cela le dynamisme de la corde qui a une certaine élasticité, justement pour amortir les chocs, et bien il y a de quoi faire ce qu'on appelle communément un fameux « vol » dans le jargon des grimpeurs.

J'étais confiante et motivée. J'avais envie de réussir, j'avais besoin de faire mes preuves.

Les premiers mètres étaient plutôt faciles, mais très vite le rocher, légèrement en dalle, s'est redressé pour devenir très vertical. Et puis les prises de main me faisaient souffrir et mes pieds menaçaient de glisser à chaque instant. Je sentais l'effort faire couler une grosse goutte de transpiration le long de mon front. Pourvu qu'elle ne vienne pas me brûler les yeux ! Je me débattais sous les conseils de Pierrot et les encouragements de mes collègues lorsque je suis arrivée au « crux » de la voie (le passage le plus difficile). Le rocher formait un « bombé » qui repoussait inévitablement mon corps en arrière et masquait mes pieds à ma vue. Je sentais la gravité me rappeler à elle alors qu'une voie chaude et grave que je connaissais parfaitement maintenant retentit.

\- Allonge ton bras droit, il y a un bon bac juste au-dessus.

 _Bon sang cette nana a le chic pour arriver dans mon dos au moment le moins opportun… Grrrr !_

Je ne pouvais pas la voir, bouger plus et c'était la chute assurée. Mes bras et mes jambes commençaient à trembler. Je cherchais la prise qu'elle m'indiquait avec hésitation.

\- Non, plus haut Sacha. Il faut que tu pousses d'un coup pour élancer ton corps et attraper la prise.

\- Je vais glisser…

\- Non fais-moi confiance, la prise de main est bonne, il faut juste ne pas hésiter. Vas-y ! Plus tu traines, plus tu souffres.

 _Aller Sacha, tu peux le faire, tu peux le faire, TU PEUX LE FAIRE !_

Je poussais d'un coup sur mes jambes pour étier mon bras droit au maximum et saisir une bonne prise bien creuse qui accueillit joyeusement l'intégralité de ma main et qui par la même occasion me permit de soutenir mon maigre poids encore un peu.

\- Bien ! Maintenant remonte ton pied gauche.

Mes pieds, à présent complètement hors de ma vue à cause du renflement rocheux, hésitaient sur tout ce qui leur passait à porter, mais rien ne semblait bien accueillant.

\- Tourne ton buste. De profil.

Un effort.

\- Plus haut la jambe gauche, en quart externe.

 _Mais de quoi elle me parle ? Ah oui ! Là ! C'est Bon ! Ça y est !_

\- Charge ton poids sur ta jambe maintenant.

Et c'est sous les conseils avisés d'Emma que je me suis envolée vers le haut de ma première voie d'escalade en 5b ! Mes collègues débutants n'en avaient pas fait autant et j'ai cru comprendre, à la bise de Pierrot en redescendant, que j'avais été particulièrement brillante pour un premier jour d'escalade.

\- Bravo gamine, t'as du potentiel, me disait-il en me tapant joyeusement dans l'épaule.

Moi j'aurais préféré la bise d'Emmanuelle mais bon. C'est grâce à elle que j'avais réussi ma voie et les petits coups d'œil que je lui lançais m'indiquaient qu'elle ne regardait plus les glaciers, mais bel et bien moi, avec un je ne sais quoi de respect caché derrière ses lunettes. J'étais bien fière de moi.

 **CHAPITRE 9**

La fin de la journée approchait et nous sommes rentrés au centre dans la joie et la bonne humeur, laissant le groupe de Dédé terminer ses dernières longueurs. Je me sentais le corps fourbu mais l'esprit en éveil, prêt à bondir. Bondir sur quoi ? Je ne sais pas trop. J'avais la sensation d'être invulnérable et ça me grisait. La pulpe de mes doigts était légèrement rappée, mes bras me tiraient et j'avais les jambes lourdes mais j'étais tellement bien.

On s'est précipité sous la douche en arrivant, puis on s'est retrouvé au bar dans la salle commune avec mes compagnons d'escalade, alors que le centre bourdonnait du va-et-vient des groupes qui revenaient et des discutions animé sur nos exploits du jour. Le Bar de l'UCPA vendait des carnets de « 10 bons boissons » et je sirotais un coca affalé mollement dans un fauteuil, le corps à présent baigné dans une douce torpeur apporté par les bienfaits de la douche chaude. Le bureau des guides était une petite salle adjacente à la salle commune, dont la porte était constamment ouverte, et j'aperçu Pierrot et Dédé discuter ensemble. Dédé ? Emma devait être là aussi alors ! Mais j'eus beau me pencher un peu pour espionner le bureau des guide, je ne vis aucune trace d'elle.

Pierrot nous a rejoints quelques temps plus tard, une bière à la main, pour nous faire part du programme du lendemain avant de rentrer chez lui. Dédé avait trouvé son groupe dans la salle et il donnait également son planning à nos collègues de « perfectionnement ». Demain, départ à 8h15 pour la Mer de glace. Je me souviens avoir gloussé bêtement en demandant à Pierrot s'il fallait apporter son maillot de bain. Il m'a répondu…

\- Fais à ta guise gamine, on prendra des photos.

Ça m'a cloué le bec.

Donc au programme de la journée de demain : école de glace. Matériel requit : baudrier et casque + crampons/piolet +les grosses chaussures + une bonne paire de gant+ la bonne humeur du groupe. Météo annoncée : beau fixe.

J'étais en train de mouler parfaitement le fond du fauteuil, bien décidée à ne plus bouger jusqu'à l'heure du repas, lorsqu'Emma est rentrée dans la salle. Elle s'était douchée elle aussi, et changée. Elle portait un jogging gris et un tee-shirt vert à manche longue moulant. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient mouillés et lâchés sur ses épaules. Mon état comateux venait de s'envoler d'un coup et l'Etna était repassé en alerte rouge. Elle est montée sur un banc et a levé les mains. Le silence s'est imposé de lui-même.

\- S'il y a des personnes intéressées pour une séance de stretching, je m'installe dans la salle bleue (la salle bleue est l'une des salles du centre mise à notre disposition, tout comme la salle « du fond » et la petite bibliothèque).

Alors qu'elle sautait du banc pour s'éloigner, j'étais déjà debout à la suivre. C'est fou comme mes jeunes jambes pouvaient être réactives parfois ! J'en étais émerveillée …

Il y avait des tapis de gym dans la salle bleue et nous nous installâmes confortablement. Les adeptes du stretching étaient toutes des femmes. A croire que les hommes préféraient soigner leurs courbatures à grand coup de gorgées de bière. Je comptais 8 personnes en tout, pas énorme mais déjà trop. Si j'avais pu être seule avec elle, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée.

 _Aller Sacha partage…_

Elle nous fit faire toute une série d'étirements pour les jambes, les bras et le dos, alors que Francine, ma collègue de grimpe excentrique, nous bassinait avec l'importance du « bienêtre » du corps et de « l'alignement des chakras ». Elle avait une souplesse remarquable, sûrement due à son entrainement en escalade pensais-je. Elle était, une fois de plus calme et précise dans ses gestes. Moi j'étais raide et je souffrais à chaque étirement, même si la brûlure initiale laissait progressivement place à une chaleur réparatrice.

Puis elle nous demanda de nous mettre par deux et alors que Francine se tournait déjà vers moi comme pour reformer notre mémorable cordée du jour, j'eus la surprise de sentir Emma m'attraper le poignet et me tirer vers elle.

\- Je vais vous montrer quelques étirements supplémentaires. Allonge-toi sur le dos, me dit-elle doucement.

 _Oh mon dieu ! Elle va se rendre compte que je suis raide comme un bâton ! Pourvu qu'elle ne me fasse pas mal…_

\- Donne-moi tes jambes.

Alors que j'obéissais docilement, elle leva doucement mes jambes en me tenant par les chevilles, réveillant une petite douleur dans l'arrière de mes cuisses. Et alors qu'elle expliquait le bienfait des étirements et le travail des muscles, je commençais à vouloir plier mes jambes sous la pression de ses mains. C'était sans compter son grand bras musclé qui se plaqua précisément contre mes cuisses pour bloquer mes genoux et garder mes jambes bien droites alors qu'elle appuyait désormais mes pieds contre elle.

 _Oh délicieuse souffrance…_

Elle m'étira jusqu'au point limite de mon corps. Je sentais mes muscles chauffer et s'étendre mais elle semblait savoir exactement à quel moment l'étirement devenait trop intense. Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle et nos yeux se sont croisés plusieurs fois. Elle avait le visage concentré de quelqu'un qui s'applique vraiment. Difficile de savoir à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

\- Ca va ? me demanda-t-elle doucement en relâchant mes jambes.

\- Oh oui… Parfaitement bien… Enfin, je veux dire… ça fait drôlement du bien.

 _Youhou, Sacha, tu bafouilles ma fille._

Le soir au centre, les activités n'étaient pas très intenses. L'UCPA d'Argentière, ce n'est pas le club Med. Un écran géant en toile rigide avait été pendu sur le mur du fond de la salle commune et un vidéoprojecteur nous passait « entre terre et ciel » de Gaston Rébuffat. Nous discutions discrètement devant les images de montagne, certains confortablement installés dans les fauteuils, d'autres sur les bancs en bois ou encore accoudés au bar.

Rébuffat, je le découvrais, était un vieux de la vieille, qui d'ailleurs nous avait quittés depuis déjà quelques années. Les techniques alpines qu'il employait étaient les ancêtres de celles que j'apprenais aujourd'hui. Les cordes étaient en chanvres et les grosses chaussettes en laine rouge remplaçaient les guêtres et le matériel technique de maintenant. Les voies d'escalade et d'alpinisme étaient alors presque toutes vierges et la conquête des sommets commençait à peine.

Il avait une sacré gueule Rébuffat, dans ses pulls en jacquard, mais les paysages qu'il contemplait étaient aujourd'hui ceux que je convoitais. Les images, bien qu'anciennes, plantaient doucement dans ma tête des rêves de belles ascensions. Son approche de la nature, de l'alpinisme et de la vie, tout simplement, me plaisait drôlement bien, et Rébuffat disait « alors, une corde réunit deux êtres qui n'ont plus qu'une vie ; le guide, pour quelques heures, se lie à un inconnu qui va devenir un ami : quand deux hommes partagent le meilleur et le pire, ce ne sont plus deux étrangers. »

J'étais assise sur un banc à côté d'Elodie et je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner ma tête vers Emma qui discutait au bar avec ses collègues guides ou aspirants guides qui étaient encore sur le centre en ce début de soirée. Je rêvais de m'encorder avec elle pour partir explorer le monde…

Je n'osais pas aller la voir. Avais-je le droit de m'imposer dans son monde ? Pour ce soir, il me semblait plus facile de garder mon béguin dans ma poche et de me contenter de ce que la journée m'avait offerte. Elle s'est finalement levée et a quitté la pièce, sans me jeter le moindre regard. Après le stretching, j'avais espéré que peut-être… mais j'étais bel et bien la seule à surveiller les déplacements de l'autre.

\- Elodie ? Elle était déjà là Emmanuelle l'année dernière ?

\- Hm ? Ah ! Ouais. C'était sa première année sur le centre comme guide. Elle n'était pas avec Dédé mais avec Jean-Marc, le guide qui est sur le stage « 1er 4000 ». Elle est sympa mais pas très bavarde. Et puis l'année dernière, elle fuyait le centre dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle allait courir le matin avant de partir avec le groupe et dès qu'on rentrait elle fonçait retrouver son copain sur les rochers école du coin. Une vrai guerrière cette nana.

\- Ben… Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- J'étais dans le groupe de Jean-Marc, je l'ai eue comme guide toute la semaine, me sourit-elle. Elle a des sacrés yeux hein ?

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Je n'ai pas vu Emma le lendemain matin et j'étais un peu maussade à l'heure du départ. Mes jambes et mes bras me faisaient un peu mal de la veille et j'aurais voulu rester au lit encore un peu, mais le soleil qui se levait sur la vallée portait mon regard vers le haut.

Pour se rendre à la Mer de glace, il faut emprunter le petit train du Montenvers. Célèbre train à crémaillère de la vallée de Chamonix. Le mélange hétéroclite de touristes, randonneurs et alpinistes qu'on y croise me fait penser que je dois encore être en photo dans les souvenirs de vacances de certains Japonais.

J'avais pris des bonnes couleurs la veille et pour ne pas me faire avoir aujourd'hui, je m'étais tartinée d'une épaisse couche de crème solaire bien grasse, me rappelant les visages que j'avais croisé le premier jour en arrivant sur le centre.

La mer de glace, depuis la gare du Montenvert, est comme un serpent qui coule paisiblement des montagnes vers la vallée en contrebas. Avec le réchauffement et le recul des glaciers, le petit train nous a laissés environ 150 mètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer. Un astucieux système d'échelles solidement fixées dans la roche, permet de descendre pour prendre pied sur le glacier. Les barreaux s'enchainent de manière vertigineuse quelques fois. Les guides, habitués à la descente, se permettent la plupart du temps de dévaler les barreaux « face au vide ». Pour nous, la marche arrière était de mise. Pierrot a même proposé d'encordé les moins audacieux. Il faut dire que rater un barreau et vous vous retrouvez écrasé sur des blocs de rocs et de glaces, quelques 150m en dessous. Pas de quoi vous donner envie de glisser… Autant hier je me sentais parfaitement en sécurité, mais aujourd'hui je commençais à mesurer toute la prise de risque que comporte l'alpinisme.

Le paysage était grandiose. Les géants de pierre se dressaient devant nous avec comme toile de fond les Grandes Jorasses, pics rocheux où les coulées de neige s'était accrochés comme pour faire un voile à la mariée. Je sentais mon cœur battre très fort dans ma poitrine. Quelque chose en ces lieux me touchais profondément. Une sensation d'être tellement insignifiante et en même temps de faire partie d'un tout. C'était grandiose. Ma morosité avait laissé place à un sentiment grisant de liberté.

Pierrot nous avait aidés à régler nos crampons et nous commencions à progresser sur le glacier dont la pente est faible au départ des échelles, et les crevasses peu importantes. En ce début juillet, le glacier était complètement déneigé dans sa partie basse et nous marchions sur un mélange de glace et de rocs broyés par le glacier. Même si nous n'en avions pas réellement besoin, Pierrot nous avait demandé de nous encorder pour faire des manip' de corde. Ainsi il nous apprit à « raccourcir » ou « rallonger » la corde en faisant des anneaux de bustes, pour pouvoir s'adapter au besoin du terrain. Si vous progressez sur un glacier en terrain crevassé, il faut laisser pas mal de corde entre les deux compagnons de cordée au cas où l'un passerait à travers un pont de neige pour tomber dans une crevasse. Si la pente devient raide, la longueur doit être considérablement raccourcie pour enrayer la chute dès le début de la glissade.

Marcher avec des crampons n'a rien d'instinctif et j'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise la veille sur le rocher. Il faut garder les pieds légèrement écartés et lorsque la pente se fait ressentir, il faut bien faire « mordre » toutes les pointes des crampons, obligeant alors le pied à de fameuses contorsions dans les pentes les plus raides.

Je découvris aussi l'utilité du piolet et après quelques exercices j'étais plus à l'aise avec ce nouveau matériel. Nous nous sommes baladés un moment sur le glacier, jusqu'à l'entrée d'un moulin. Un moulin c'est un trou dans la glace par lequel s'écoule l'eau de fonte ou de pluie du glacier pour aller rejoindre la rivière souterraine. La pente était raide et environ 8 mètres plus bas, on voyait le trou se rétrécir et disparaitre dans un amas de glace tortueuse. Je pouvais entendre le coulis de l'eau qui passait sous la glace.

\- Ces trous sont redoutables. Tombez ici et vous rejoignez la rivière sous glaciaire pour faire définitivement partie du glacier. Dans une centaine d'années on retrouvera peut être quelques bouts d'os de vos carcasses déchiquetées à la sortie de la rivière souterraine.

 _Merci Pierrot pour ce cours passionnant sur les dangers du glacier…_

Pierrot avait sorti des broches à glace et nous montrait comment faire un ancrage(ou un relais) sur la glace. Après quoi il avait trouvé très pédagogique de nous faire descendre dans le trou du moulin pour que nous puissions nous entrainer à remonter avec deux piolets et les crampons en pointe avant. C'était une aventure excitante mais je n'étais pas franchement rassurée lorsque je me suis retrouvée seule sous 8 mètres de glace, pendue à ma corde, le bruit de l'eau qui grondait sous mes fesses et ce trou dont je ne voyais pas le fond. La glace, ici, était lisse et d'un bleu pareil à ceux des yeux d'Emma. Emma… Je me promis que si je survivais à cette journée, je lui parlerais ce soir. Je fermais fort les yeux pour me donner du courage et c'est son visage qui m'apparut derrière mes paupières closes, accompagné d'une sensation chaude qui embruma mes sens.

 _Bon sang Sacha, tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu ne ressentais rien pour elle. Essaie ! Une semaine, ça passe si vite. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?_

Vers 15h, le soleil tapait fort et on commençait à cuire sur la glace (quel drôle de paradoxe…). Des petits sillons d'eau se faufilaient de ci de là à la recherche d'un moulin pour rejoindre le torrent souterrain. Pierrot avait décidé qu'on avait bien bossé et sur le chemin du retour vers les échelles, il nous trouva encore une jolie pente pour un dernier exercice de cramponnage.

J'étais fatiguée, j'avais soif et mes jambes étaient lourdes. Dans le plus fort de la pente, mes cuisses ont capitulé, mes crampons se sont accrochés entre eux et mon piolet, qui me servait de canne, a glissé, moi avec, jusqu'au fond du trou. Bon, d'accord, le trou n'étais pas bien profond mais la glace, si froide soit-elle, est bel et bien brûlante lorsqu'on s'y frotte. J'avais le coude endolori d'avoir tapé la glace et je sentais une morsure chaude me cuire le côté de la cuisse, juste sous mon baudrier. J'étais vexée et je sentais de petites larmes commencer à tenter de s'échapper de mes yeux. Je serrais fort la mâchoire alors que tout le monde accourait à la rescousse et me choyais comme une grande blessée.

Pierrot voulut me faire baisser mon pantalon devant tout le monde. Il en était hors de question ! Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma cuisse endolorie mais j'étais loin d'être mourante. Je me suis remise sur mes pieds et j'ai regagné les échelles dignement, la tête haute, en masquant au maximum un petit boitillement dut au frottement du pantalon sur ma chair probablement à vif.

 **CHAPITRE 11**

De retour au centre, j'avais constaté non sans peine une jolie plaque de peau à vif qui colorait étrangement ma cuisse. L'eau chaude de la douche ravivant la brûlure qui s'était un peu atténuée, j'avais peur de souffrir le lendemain en repartant crapahuter. J'avais pris le temps de désinfecter la brûlure et de mettre une pommade à l'arnica, prêté par Francine, sur mon coude. Je m'étais laissée glisser sur un banc de la terrasse du centre qui faisait face au Mont Blanc, mon bloc papier et 3 crayons pour compagnons, oubliant ma mésaventure dans la contemplation du paysage.

Emma m'a rejoint, une bière à la main. Je fus agréablement surprise. Elle s'est assise à côté de moi en silence et s'est penchée pour regarder mon croquis. Elle devait revenir de montagne. Elle sentait comme une odeur de prairie et de crème solaire. J'ai décidé que j'aimais beaucoup ça. Nous sommes restées comme ça quelques instants.

\- Comment va ta cuisse ? M'a-t' elle finalement demandé.

\- Dis donc les nouvelles vont vite ici ! Tu viens d'arriver non ? (j'étais un peu vexée)

\- Hm hm.

\- C'était bien ta journée ?

\- Oui. On a fait la « petite verte » depuis le col des Grands Montets.

\- Raconte-moi s'il te plait. (Je continuais à dessiner)

\- Ok. C'est une course de neige assez facile. Tu prends le téléphérique des Grands Montets qui te laisse à 3230 mètres. Là les stagiaires ont commencé à souffrir de l'altitude. Lorsque tu n'es pas acclimaté, passer au-dessus de 3000m peut être source de petits ennuis, surtout au niveau du souffle. Après il n'y avait pas beaucoup de dénivelé, juste 300m. C'était facile.

Je hochais la tête en l'écoutant raconter. Caché derrière ses lunettes, son regard portait sur les sommets et elle semblait complètement absorbée par la montagne. J'en profitai pour lui jeter de rapides coups d'œil et commencer un croquis de son profil.

\- La pente de neige est facile au début mais elle se redresse sous le sommet pour devenir assez raide. La rimaye n'a pas posé de gros problème et on a gagné tranquillement l'épaule de la petite verte. Le terrain après devient mixte et on s'élève encore un peu le long de l'arrête mi rocheuse, mi en neige. Il y a un pas en 3 un peu difficile mais tout le monde l'a bien négocié malgré les crampons aux pieds. Le sommet est très aérien et quand tu y arrives, tu as l'impression de pouvoir t'envoler.

Elle marqua une pause mais ne quitta pas des yeux les montagnes.

\- Ensuite on est redescendu par le même chemin et Vincent, un mec de mon groupe qui se la pète un peu, a failli finir au fond de la rimaye. C'était plutôt drôle de voir sa tête toute surprise d'avoir roulé là. Heureusement sa compagne de cordée a été réactive et a enrayé sa chute.

Elle rit.

\- Oh ! Tu es un peu sadique avec tes stagiaires !

\- Nan, je n'ai pas de problème avec ceux qui sont corrects, mais ce Vincent, il est trop prétentieux à mon goût.

\- Ah. Et c'est quoi ton goût ?

Un silence…

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, comment va ta cuisse ?

Elle s'est tournée vers moi et s'est penchée sur mon carnet de dessin après m'avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil. D'instinct j'ai couvert mon dessin de mes bras.

\- Hey, mais c'est moi ça ! Je vais te demander des droits d'auteur !

J'ai rougi, me sentant d'un coup bien timide.

\- Et ta cuisse alors ? ( _Elle insiste_ )

\- C'est une petite brûlure de rien du tout, m'efforçais-je de lui répondre avec désinvolture, alors même que d'y penser réveillait la morsure de la glace que je portais sur moi.

\- Tiens, me dit-elle en me tendant sa bière, ça aidera à faire passer.

\- Merci, répondis-je timidement en portant la bouteille à mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais particulièrement aimé l'alcool et je me souviens avoir eu les larmes aux yeux après seulement une bonne gorgée. Les bulles, fraiches, me remontaient le long du nez pour venir me chatouiller la tête.

\- Tu m'en feras un ? demanda-t-elle en désignant mes croquis. Tu as un sacré coup de crayon, ça c'est sûr !

\- Hm, je ne sais pas, minaudais-je, on verra, si tu es sage.

A force de me trémousser, j'ai fini par masser ma brûlure et donc faire une grimace qu'elle a tout de suite remarquée.

\- Viens, m'a-t-elle dit en se levant, je vais soigner ton bobo jeune fille.

 **CHAPITRE 12**

C'est comme ça que j'appris qu'Emma habitait une chambre dans un bâtiment annexe de l'UCPA. Il n'y avait qu'à traverser la rue pour entrer dans la petite pension. Elle comprenait une belle cuisine toute équipée au bout d'un long couloir avec une grande table en bois et des bancs de chaque côté, un canapé contre le mur du fond et une petite fenêtre qui apportait une lumière pâle sur le carrelage bleu pastel de la pièce. Un cabinet de douche et des sanitaires attenants. Deux portes de chaque côté du couloir marquaient l'entrée de quatre chambres, toutes occupées à l'année par des aspirants guides. Emma était la seule à travailler pour l'UCPA pendant la saison d'été. Ses autres collègues étaient tous partis en montagne, vers des destinations plus ou moins exotiques, pour parfaire leur expérience et allonger leurs listes de courses (je ne parle pas ici des courses au supermarché du coin mais bel et bien de courses en haute montagne. Le jargon, une fois de plus…)

Après m'avoir fait visiter la cuisine et récupéré un pot au-dessus du frigo, elle m'emmena vers la première porte à droite à l'entrée de la pension. J'allais découvrir là où vivait Emma ! Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra. Je la suivis. La pièce n'était pas bien grande et je pouvais voir aux murs couleur beige/orangé un peu vieillot, un poster de Catherine Destivelle en pleine paroi dans un magnifique collant rose fluo des années 1980. A côté il y avait un poster promotionnel pour la marque PETZL, grand fabricant de matériel de montagne, où l'on pouvait voir un homme aux prises avec une magnifique cascade de glace. Sous les posters un petit bureau où trainait deux topos de montagne et un PC portable. A côté une bibliothèque dont les rangées du bas étaient investies par des caisses de matériel de montagne et en haut on pouvait trouver pas mal de topo de montagne, d'escalade et de ski, des cartes IGN, des romans et récits de montagne et des biographies de grands alpinistes célèbres (pour qui connais un peu le milieu de l'alpinisme). Tout en haut il y avait des BD. Les 5 volumes du « somment des Dieux » de Yumemakura Baku. J'en retirai un pour l'ouvrir au hasard.

 _« - Ce que je veux savoir c'est où est ce Bikhalu Sanh et où il habite._

 _Une forte odeur fauve emplit soudain la pièce. Habu Jojî, l'homme que l'on surnommait « le serpent venimeux » se tenait là… »_

Plus étonnant, il y avait la collection compète de « Corto Maltes » le marin d'Hugo Pratt. Emma s'était assise sur le petit lit en face du bureau et m'observait découvrir son univers.

\- Corto Maltes, c'est étonnant non ? Un marin parmi les monts enneigés.

\- Ca doit être pour le gout de l'aventure. Et puis tu sais, Isabelle Autissier est une grande navigatrice et elle a réalisé de beaux projets avec le Dod'.

\- Le Dod' ?

\- Lionel Daudet, un super alpiniste. Il a une vision très créative de la montagne. Ses projets partent toujours d'une envie d'aventure et non d'un désir de faire toujours plus fort, plus haut ou plus vite que les autres. Un jour qu'il regardait une carte du massif des Ecrins, il a posé son doigt sur une ligne de crête et a remarqué qu'il pouvait faire le tour du massif en suivant uniquement des lignes de crêtes. Il a monté son projet « skyline » et a fait le tour des Ecrins par les arêtes. Une superbe course d'altitude qui a duré presque 1 mois entier. Un mois à s'envoyer en l'air, tu te rends compte Sacha ?

Evidemment non, je ne me rendais pas compte, j'étais encore trop novice dans le monde de la haute montagne pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer l'envergure du projet et les problèmes logistiques et de ravitaillement qu'il avait dû avoir. Mais les yeux d'Emma brillaient d'un éclat bleu puissant et ça la rendait encore plus magnifique.

A côté de la bibliothèque je remarquais une guitare où l'on avait collé un autocollant noir et blanc qui disait « tous libres, tous égaux ». Si seulement c'était vrai…

 _Je vais lui demander une chanson ! Je vais lui demander une chanson ! Elle va peut-être me jouer la sérénade ?_

Emma interrompit mes rêveries en m'appelant près d'elle. Je gardais néanmoins en tête l'idée du petit morceau de guitare romantique.

\- Montre-moi ta brûlure, me dit-elle en ouvrant le pot qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Quoi ?!

\- On est venu pour te soigner il me semble non ? Je t'ai laissée passer en revue mes affaires personnelles, maintenant montre-moi ta brûlure.

Son ton était calme et posé, elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse et moi je commençais à avoir les jambes molles de devoir baisser mon pantalon devant elle.

\- Heu, Emmanuelle ? Je suis assez pudique tu sais. Et puis on ne se connait pas si bien que ça pour que je me déshabille comme ça.

Je prenais un air faussement indigné pour masquer ma gêne.

\- On est entre filles non ? Si tu veux je fermerai les yeux, me répondit-elle en blaguant. Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Manu si tu veux. C'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle.

\- Okay, dis-je en rougissant alors que je baissais doucement mon pantalon. Heureusement je portais un tee-shirt gagné au cross du lycée 2 ou 3 années plus tôt. Un de ces tee-shirt taille unique toujours trop grand où l'on peut lire au dos l'année et le nom de votre établissement scolaire. Le tee-shirt, dieu merci, descendait assez bas pour masquer mes fesses et mes hanches, non pas que j'avais de gros problèmes avec mon corps mais je me sentais soudainement bien intimidée.

\- Tu n'as pas à rougir de ton corps, me dit-elle en étalant la pommade collante sur ma brûlure, tu es plutôt bien faite.

Je suppose que c'était un compliment.

\- Arrête tes conneries, tu vas me faire rougir ! Et au fait, finis-je par demander en baissant les yeux sur ma cuisse endolorie qu'elle tartinait généreusement, qu'est- ce que c'est que ce truc ? Ça sent bon. On dirait du miel.

-C'est normal, s'en est.

\- Hein ?! Tu me tartines du miel sur la cuisse ? Emmanuelle, tu es un peu bizarre comme nana quand même. Ne te vexes pas hein, m'empressais-je de rajouter.

\- On en reparlera demain quand ton super bobo sera presque tout guéri, me dit-elle en se redressant et en léchant ses doigts avant de refermer le couvercle du pot.

\- Au fait, c'est rien qu'un tout petit bobo je dois te dire. Les autres m'ont dit que tu étais à deux doigt de t'évanouir alors… je m'attendais à autre chose.

\- Quoi ?!

J'étais carrément scandalisée, avant de l'entendre rigoler et de comprendre qu'elle me taquinait gentiment.

\- Ah ah ah…

 _Oh oui c'est ça, moques-toi. J'aurai bien ma vengeance va…_

\- Il faut que je passe à la douche, installe toi et essaie ne pas mettre du miel partout, je te ferai un pansement en revenant, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle récupéra quelques vêtements dans une commode attenante à son lit et commença à partir vers la salle de bain.

\- Emmanuelle ?

-Hm ? (elle se retourne)

\- Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi gentille avec tout le monde ?

\- Oh ! Nan… D'habitude je suis une vraie garce sans cœur, ironisa-t-elle, mais toi je ne sais pas, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin qu'on prenne soin de toi.

Elle se retourna et disparu. J'étais aux anges, alors que je m'affalais à moitié nue sur son lit en essayant de ne pas étaler du miel partout. J'avais gardé mon matériel de dessin avec moi pour venir et je commençais un croquis de sa chambre. J'avais une agréable impression de familiarité, et de simplicité. Cette fille était géniale, je sentais que nous pourrions devenir amies.

Lorsqu'elle revint j'étais toujours affalée sur le ventre, les pieds battant joyeusement l'air. Relevée sur mes coudes, je mettais les dernières touches d'ombres à mon dessin.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, dit-elle en approchant et en s'agenouillant près de moi.

Je sursautais. Elle m'avait prise par surprise et je commençais à trouver la situation récurrente. Elle colla une compresse et un gros sparadrap sur le miel qui recouvrait ma brûlure. Je me contorsionnais pour l'observer. Ses mains étaient chaudes de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Ses cheveux mouillés, lâchés, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle apportait avec elle une douce odeur de savon frais. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai fermé les yeux de bonheur, me laissant prendre par une douce chaleur qui envahissait tout mon être.

\- Voilà miss.

 _Miss ?_

\- Merci…

Je me redressais pour récupérer mon pantalon alors qu'elle s'était assise sur le lit et tenait mon carnet de croquis dans ses mains.

\- Tu m'en donneras un hein ? demanda-t-elle en contemplant le paysage de montagne que j'avais griffonné quelques instant plus tôt sur la terrasse du centre.

\- Tu me joueras un morceau de guitare ? Demandais-je audacieuse en me mettant assise à côté d'elle.

\- Oh ! (elle fut surprise). Je ne sais pas… (Elle semblait un peu gênée). Je ne joue pas trop tu sais.

\- Pas trop ce n'est pas, pas du tout.

Elle roula des yeux.

\- En fait, la guitare est à mon père.

Elle sembla triste d'un coup. Alors je me suis lancée. Je lui ai demandé de me raconter un bout de son histoire, je brûlais de savoir qui elle était et d'où elle venait, comment la passion de la montagne avait grandi en elle et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, elle s'est confiée à moi. J'ai toujours eu ce don de mettre les personnes suffisamment en confiance pour qu'elles veuillent bien me parler.

On est resté là à discuter ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du diner. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'elle était originaire de Bourg d'Oisans dans les Alpes et que sa mère y tenait encore un gite dans un petit village isolé de montagne, avec l'aide de son beau-père charpentier. Son père était guide lui aussi et il avait disparu dans l'Himalaya alors qu'elle était âgée de 7 ans. Elle était sa fille unique et cultivait la passion de la montagne, héritage qu'elle avait reçu de lui. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, il l'avait toujours encouragée à escalader les rochers. C'était une belle histoire qu'elle me narrait avec calme et passion malgré le côté mélancolique que je ressentais en elle. C'était facile de discuter avec elle et elle semblait aussi curieuse de moi aujourd'hui. Son histoire m'avait touchée et j'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Comment pouvais-je me sentir si proche d'une personne que je venais tous juste de rencontrer ? Le hasard de la vie met parfois sur notre route des surprises auxquelles on ne s'attendait pas, mieux même, des cadeaux merveilleux.

\- Oh Emma… (J'étais triste pour elle)

\- Emma ?

Je rougis. C'était la première fois que je l'appelais « Emma ». Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'appeler Manu, je trouvais Emma bien plus doux et puis aussi… j'étais la seule à l'appeler comme ça.

\- J'aime bien, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire timide. Ecoute, je te propose un « échange de compétence ». Tu me fais un joli dessin et je te jouerai une chanson à la guitare.

 _Oh, oh, OH ! Mais quelle merveilleuse idée ! C'est finalement plus facile que je ne pensais._

Je riais en mon fort intérieur alors que nous nous serions la main pour conclure le marché. Elle n'était pas dans mes bras mais le moment complice que nous venions de partager, et tout ce qu'elle m'avait raconté sur elle de si personnel, me suffisait amplement, pour le moment. Et puis le contact ferme et doux à la fois de sa main puissante dans la mienne… me troubla une fois de plus, comme tout ce qu'elle dégageait. Emma réveillait en moi des envies primaires, surgies du plus profond des âges. Un besoin de contact et d'appartenance, une profonde envie de se lier à l'autre. L'abandon de soi dans une totale confiance en l'autre. C'était complètement fou et insensé, mais je ne pouvais absolument rien y faire.

 **CHAPITRE 13**

J'ai rejoint mon groupe à l'heure du repas, la regardant rejoindre le sien avec l'envie, forte, de ne pas être séparée d'elle. Mais j'avais déjà eu beaucoup et je ne voulais pas l'étouffer non plus.

 _En même temps je n'ai rien demandé moi ! C'est elle qui m'a emmenée chez elle … Mais si elle a un copain, il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle comme ça, je vais me faire du mal._

Pierrot était passé briffer mon groupe avant le repas. Demain, la météo annonçait une dégradation à la mi-journée et des orages en fin d'après-midi. Il avait décidé que nous retournerions au Gaillants pour faire les voies en plusieurs longueurs. Comme une école de grandes voies. J'étais excitée à l'idée de grimper. J'avais envie de retrouver le toucher de la roche, et la recherche de l'itinéraire à grimper qui m'avait galvanisé le premier jour.

J'avais perdu Emma de vue lorsque je rejoignis la salle commune pour partager la soirée avec les autres stagiaires. Ce soir-là, nous avons eu droit à « opéra vertical » avec Patrick Edlingé. Je découvrais alors toute la magnificence de l'escalade. Patrick, vêtu de son bandeau et de son minishort des années 1980 (lui aussi, à croire que le centre n'avait pas renouvelé son stock de film montagne depuis un bon bout de temps) escaladait avec grâce les falaises abruptes du Verdon en s'élevant sur des prises minuscules dont je ne pensais même pas possible qu'un être humain puisse utiliser pour s'élever. Son escalade était fluide et il donnait la même impression de facilité qu'Emma lorsque je l'avais vu grimper en basket aux Gaillants. Il semblait épouser parfaitement la paroi, complètement collé à elle et j'eu alors l'impression d'une relation intime et physique entre elle et lui.

 _Bon sang ce mec s'envoie en l'air !_

Puis il y eu ce moment où Patrick, en pleine paroi, avec environ 200m de vide sous ses pieds, s'était autorisé un petit « vol » pédagogique en s'envoyant en l'air au sens premier du terme. La chute, d'une bonne 10ènes de mètres, m'avait fait rater un battement de cœur alors que l'heureux grimpeur souriait à son collègue de cordée.

« - ça va Patrick ?

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien. »

Plus fort encore, son collègue l'avait descendu à bout de corde du haut de la falaise pour accéder au pied d'une voie très difficile, et Edlingé, après avoir quitté son baudrier, ses chaussons d'escalade ainsi que sa corde pour gripper en complète liberté, uniquement vêtu de son bandeau et de son short, s'était lancé dans une escalade très technique (et très suicidaire à mon goût).

\- Le risque zéro n'existe pas Sacha.

S'était la voix basse d'Emma qui s'était glissée en silence derrière moi, une fois de plus, réapparaissant comme par magie.

\- Je ne comprends pas, lui avais-je répondu sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Est-ce que c'est ça la montagne ? Une telle prise de risque ? Si jamais il glisse… s'en est fini…

\- Je connais un dicton qui dit « si tu tombes c'est la chute, mais si tu chutes c'est la tombe ». Il y a effectivement des endroits où tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur mais cette prise de risque que tu vois là n'est absolument pas nécessaire. Je suppose qu'il faut faire la part des choses. Il faut bien se connaitre et surtout accepter ses limites. Et plus que tout rester humble face à la nature. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre là-haut, nous ne sommes que de passage.

Sur ces mots, elle posa une main sur mon épaule qu'elle pressa doucement avant de me lâcher et de disparaitre, presque aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, me laissant médusée devant ces images de grimpe, échangeant des commentaires avec mes compagnons et retenant mon souffle espérant de toutes mes forces voir Patrick atteindre le haut de la voie sans encombre.

Lorsque je me suis couchée j'avais la tête qui bourdonnait de questions. Ce qui n'était pour moi qu'un jeu s'avérait en fait bien plus dangereux que je ne l'avais pensé. Je massais mon « bobo de rien du tout » caché sous son pansement collant de miel en pensant à tout ça. Un accident pouvait arriver… Certains prenaient des risques, démesurés selon moi, d'autres, comme le père d'Emma, disparaissait tout simplement là-haut. La montagne se nourrissait parfois du besoin d'aventure des hommes…

Je feuilletais mon calepin de croquis, m'attardant sur le profil d'Emma que j'avais dessiné, le caressant du bout des doigts et espérant qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien de tout ça.

 **CHAPITRE 14**

Le lendemain, je retrouvais Emma après le petit déjeuner, devant la table des pique-niques et des vivres de courses. Cette fois, je ne me démontais pas lorsqu'elle apparut derrière moi alors que je remplissais mes poches de petites friandises.

\- Dis donc, est-ce que tu as un radar pour me prendre la main dans le sac dans des situations embarrassantes ?

\- Hm, intéressant… Je pensais que tu étais le genre de femme qui assumait sa gourmandise.

 _Femme ? wouahou !..._

Je lui donnais un petit coup du revers de la main dans son ventre. Je me heurtais à un mur… En béton armé !

\- Aïe, bon sang, tu es sacrément musclée ! Je veux te rembarrer et c'est moi qui me fais mal… Au fait, tu veux du chocolat ?

Elle rit joyeusement en acceptant la barre de chocolat que je lui tendais. C'était bon de la voir comme ça. Aujourd'hui elle ne s'enfuyait pas. Elle semblait vouloir rester avec moi, même si elle ne disait rien. Je préparais mon pique-nique en l'observant et elle faisait de même. Nos regards se croisèrent, de nombreuses fois, dans un silence pas le moins du monde gênant, et je savourais l'instant d'être comme seule au monde, plongée dans ses yeux bleus magnifiques. Elle me souriait tranquillement. J'aurais pu jurer qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler et puis…

 _Hey Sacha, tu te fais des idées… T'en rêves tellement que tu vas finir par y croire… redescends sur terre bon sang !_

\- Tu vas où aujourd'hui ?

\- On va faire une grande voie facile dans les Aiguilles rouges.

\- Ah ! Bien. Ça ne te déranges pas d'emmener des gens dans un petit niveau d'escalade ? Tu dois t'ennuyer un peu non ?

\- Non, j'aime assez donner l'envie aux gens de grimper. Et aussi leur faire découvrir du bon rocher en toute sécurité.

\- Oh. Je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup ça moi aussi !

\- T'inquiète. Après ta journée aux Gaillants tu seras fin prête pour les grandes voies en montagne. Pierrot est un bon pédagogue en plus. Il va t'apprendre à en faire un max avec un minimum de matériel, comme ça si un jour tu es en soucis, tu trouveras toujours une solution de secours.

\- Wouah, ça à l'air super alors.

\- Yep. J'y vais. On va essayer de prendre la première benne pour l'Index, qu'on arrive à sortir la voie avant les orages de l'après-midi.

Ce qui est bien à Cham' c'est que la vallée a largement été exploitée pour satisfaire aux exigences du tourisme et de nombreuses remontées mécaniques vous permettent d'atteindre 2500m (voir plus !) en quelques minutes, le tout sans une seule goutte de transpiration. Après avoir un peu plus baroudé en montagne, j'avoue préférer les paysages plus sauvages, même s'il faut s'envoyer 2 ou 3 heures de marche d'approche dans des pentes raides et des pierriers douteux, avec tout le matériel sur le dos, avant d'atteindre le pied des voies.

J'ai récupéré mon matériel d'escalade et rejoins mon groupe sur le parking du centre. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et le soleil commençait à colorer les sommets. Difficile de croire que le mauvais temps pouvait arriver.

La matinée aux Gaillants a été intense. Pierrot nous a fait réviser toutes les manip' de corde et les nœuds tous juste intégrés l'avant-veille et il nous a lancé dans des voies en 3 ou 4 longueurs. J'avais retrouvé Francine, toujours aussi exaltée, et nous avons parlé homéopathie et médecine naturelle pendant que nous nous élevions tranquillement dans des longueurs côtées 4a à 4c. Je grimpais en tête pour faire en suite monter Francine qui prenait alors la tête de la cordée pour la longueur suivante. J'eu la confirmation du bienfait du miel pour soigner tout un tas de petites coupures, blessures ou brûlures… Je n'avais pas touché à mon pansement et j'avais même déjà oublié la gêne de la veille. Le bobo semblait être déjà un lointain souvenir.

J'apprivoisais le rocher. Le jeu de mon corps qui s'élevait, la recherche des prises et de l'équilibre, envahissait tout mon être et je devenais extrêmement concentrée et obsédée par mon escalade. Je sentais mes muscles chauffés par l'effort et la bouffée d'endorphine que produisait mon corps me portait vers un monde… _ailleurs…_ J'étais bien et en même temps j'en voulais plus. Je commençais à comprendre la fascination d'Emma pour ce monde minéral.

Pierrot, qui avait l'œil, l'a vite compris et lorsque nous avons eu fini cette première grande voie, il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'en remettre et m'embarqua avec lui dans 3 autres longueurs de difficulté 5a et 5b. J'en sortis lessivée mais heureuse. Je m'écroulais au pied des voies pour une pause bien méritée et alors que mes collègues qui terminaient leur pique-nique repartaient dans des voies moins longues, je sortis mon carnet et mes crayons et j'immortalisais la falaise des Gaillants, à ma manière. Je fis également un croquis de Pierrot avec tout son barda d'escalade. Les dégaines passées au côté du baudrier, les sangles en bandoulière sur le torse, les mousquetons qui y cliquetaient, le casque sur la tête et la corde à la main… il y avait de quoi faire ! J'avais un sentiment d'intense liberté.

Et puis le ciel s'est couvert. D'abord les sommets ont disparu, puis doucement les glaciers sont devenus de moins en moins visibles. Lorsque le tonnerre s'est fait entendre, nous avons rangé les cordes pour regagner le centre.

\- Il y en a qui vont être surpris s'ils sont encore là-haut, a souligné Pierrot. J'espérais en mon for intérieur qu'Emma avait fini son escalade.

Les premières gouttes de pluies arrivaient dans la vallée lorsque nous avons déchargé le minibus. Le centre bourdonnait d'une intense activité. Les guides ayant tous prévu un retour en milieu d'après-midi, la salle commune était déjà bien occupée et les discussions allaient bon train. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver Emma. Elle bavardait avec Dédé dans le bureau des guides, encore en tenue de montagne et sa tresse légèrement échevelée. Je lâchais un soupir de la savoir là. Elle s'est retournée, comme si elle m'avait entendue soupirer et nos regards se sont tout de suite croisés. Elle m'a souri tout simplement. Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle… de ce que je ressentais à chaque fois que je la voyais.

 **CHAPITRE 15**

J'étais assise au bar à siroter un coca avec des gens de mon groupe lorsqu'elle est passée à côté de moi.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Un silence.

 _Aller Sacha, dis quelque chose !_

\- Je fête ma première grande voie, en tête, et mon premier rappel aussi, et ma deuxième victoire sur une voie en 5b… (En une phrase, tout était presque dit.). Je t'offre un truc à boire ?

\- Hm et bien félicitations, me répondit-elle en s'accoudant sur mon épaule. Je veux bien une bière ouais, ça ne me fera pas de mal. Les mecs des remontées mécaniques avaient bloqué la descente de l'Index à cause de l'orage qui approchait et comme je ne voulais pas rentrer trop tard je me suis fait une descente directissime en courant. Finalement ils ont débloqué une benne parce que l'orage tardait et je suis arrivée en bas en même temps que le groupe, avec juste les cuisses bien plus en feu…

\- Bon sang mais tu as dû descendre comme une brute ! Lui dis-je mi- horrifiée, mi- fascinée.

\- La bière c'est bon pour la récupération, dit Pierrot qui venait de nous rejoindre et avait entendu Emma raconter sa course effrénée.

On s'est tous tournés vers lui.

\- T'en veux une aussi mon Pierrot ? Lui demandais-je d'un ton familier. Pour te remercier de m'avoir trainée aujourd'hui.

Après 3 jours à crapahuter avec lui, on peut dire que je ne me formalisais plus. Pierrot était un vieux roublard et il avait la blague facile, parfois graveleuse… et on rigolait bien.

\- Ah ben volontiers gamine ! Aller les jeunes, je vous donne le programme de demain.

Et pendant que nous sirotions nos boissons, Pierrot nous fit le briefing du lendemain. Emma était restée debout à côté de moi, son grand corps toujours accoudé à mon épaule qui l'accueillait sans s'en plaindre.

Les orages du soir avaient laissé des nuages bas qui devaient se dissiper dans la nuit pour laisser place à un ciel étoilé et donc un bon regel en altitude. Le soleil était prévu pour la journée et ce jusqu'en fin d'après-midi normalement. Une nouvelle perturbation devait venir bâcher le ciel mais les orages ne seraient peut-être pas aussi assurés qu'aujourd'hui. Pierrot avait prévu de nous emmener en « haute montagne ». Départ 7h pour prendre la benne de 7h30 qui nous conduirait à l'Aiguille du Midi. 3842 mètres ! De quoi tester notre résistance à l'altitude, et s'acclimater un peu. Ensuite, traversée en télécabine jusqu'à la pointe Helbronner et retour à pied par la Vallée Blanche. Un parcourt sans trop de dénivelé si ce n'est la pente finale pour rejoindre le piton rocheux de l'Aiguille du Midi, mais un panorama d'exception et une école de neige en prime.

\- Avec un peu de chance, les orages de ce soir auront déposé de quoi faire un beau bonhomme de neige !

Il me semblait tout d'un coup que c'était Noël avant l'heure. Emma venait de finir sa bière.

\- Je vais me doucher, me dit-elle en se décollant de moi. Ça te dit une petite séance de stretching après ? Je ne suis pas sûre que la bière suffise à réanimer mes cuisses.

\- Oh ! Ouais… Moi aussi j'allais passer à la douche.

\- Ok on se retrouve ici alors ?

\- Ok.

 _Youpi, youpi, YOUPI !..._

J'avais eu peur qu'elle ne soit pas là ce soir ou qu'elle n'ait pas de temps pour moi mais visiblement elle était avec moi, comme moi avec Pierrot : de plus en plus familière.

 **CHAPITRE 16**

Je pensais qu'elle allait encore proposer un cours de stretching collectif mais non. Elle m'emmena avec elle dans un petit coin calme et nous nous étirâmes ensemble. La pluie tombait encore dehors et l'atmosphère était sombre et tranquille. Son corps, bien plus grand et plus souple que le mien, me donnais parfois du mal à suivre mais l'escalade m'avait engourdi les muscles et les étirements faisaient vraiment du bien. Le silence entre nous me pesait un peu. Je voulais lui parler de ce que je ressentais pour elle mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'avais jamais été une bonne dragueuse, ça je le savais. J'avais le contact facile mais discuter avec quelqu'un et flirter avec lui, ça n'a rien à voir. On perd alors de cette innocence de la simple découverte de l'autre pour commencer à attendre quelque chose de l'autre. Attendre et espérer… Attendre qu'il nous remarque, espérer qu'il pense ou ressente la même chose que nous. En l'occurrence ici, ce « il » était en fait « elle » et ça ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait être attirée par une autre femme ? Difficile à dire, Emma avait un quelque chose de mystérieux, parfois même ailleurs, qui me plaisait énormément mais qui ne contribuait pas à la cerner. Elle semblait à l'aise avec moi, mais peut être juste à l'aise comme deux personnes qui s'entendent bien et qui deviennent amies. Bon sang toutes ces questions me tournaient dans la tête.

\- Comment va ta brûlure ?

\- Les remèdes de grand-mère, il n'y a rien de tel, dis-je en me massant la cuisse à l'endroit où une jolie croute toute propre et indolore avait fait son apparition.

\- Je le savais, dit-elle d'un air triomphant.

Nous avions fini par nous asseoir sur nos tapis de gym, dos au mur, observant l'orage zébré le ciel d'éclairs bleus et violets. Je rassemblais mon courage. Après tout qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ? Et si elle ne voulait plus me voir ? Il me resterait alors 3 jours à la voir m'éviter en regrettant ma décision. Quel dilemme…

\- Elodie m'a dit que l'année dernière tu repartais grimper avec ton petit copain dès que tu rentrais de ta journée avec les stagiaires. Moi je te vois tous les soirs. Est-ce que tu ne t'entraines plus ? Peut-être que lorsqu'on a atteint un super niveau, l'entrainement n'est plus nécessaire ?

J'avais parlé très vite, sans trop savoir où je voulais en venir.

\- Hm ? Il faut toujours s'entrainer si tu veux progresser, ou même rester à niveau. Tu sais je ne suis pas si bonne que ça en escalade. Des tas de gens grimpent bien mieux que moi et j'ai encore une super marge de progression devant moi.

J'avais mis mes bras autour de mes jambes repliées. Ma tête tournée vers elle reposait sur mes genoux. Je la regardais intensément alors qu'elle fixait la vitre sur laquelle on pouvait voir quelques petites gouttes d'eau fines s'écraser par moment.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es là avec moi au lieu d'être en train de t'entrainer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je suppose que je ne ressens plus le besoin d'être constamment dans l'effort et le dépassement de moi. J'ai toujours l'envie mais je crois que j'ai compris que la montagne n'allait pas s'écrouler ou disparaitre et que le tourbillon d'énergie qui m'habitait l'année dernière s'est un peu apaisé, ou du moins tempéré. Ça doit être l'expérience aussi. Depuis que j'ai commencé la formation de guide je me sens plus posée, moins impulsive dans mon rapport à la montagne.

Elle posa elle aussi sa tête sur ses genoux en me regardant.

\- Quand j'étais gamine, j'étais une vraie enragée.

Elle rigola doucement et je me dis que j'aurais vraiment voulu voir ça ! J'hésitais avant de reprendre. Elle n'avait pas entièrement satisfait ma curiosité.

\- Est-ce que ton copain grimpe aussi bien que toi ?

\- Comment sais-tu que je grimpe bien Sacha, tu ne m'a jamais vraiment vue sur une falaise.

\- Ben… Si ! Aux Gaillants, en baskets ! C'était drôlement impressionnant tu sais.

Elle rit, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Un silence s'installait et j'hésitais à continuer mes fouilles archéologiques.

 _Bon sang elle n'est pas facile à avoir !_

\- Vous avez dû vivre des supers aventures, grimper des méga falaises… avec ton copain…

Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux et regarda de nouveau fixement la fenêtre.

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que t'as raconté Elodie mais je n'ai pas de petit ami (elle semblait un peu gênée). J'ai des compagnons de cordée mais mon cœur et ma tête sont remplis de montagne. Je ne crois pas avoir de place pour autre chose.

 _Oh bon sang, je n'ai plus qu'à ramer avec ça tiens…_

Elle se redressa et me regarda.

\- Peut être que tu n'as pas encore trouvé la bonne personne ? Me hasardais-je.

\- Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi optimiste Sacha ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant. Ecoute, je crois surtout que je n'ai pas le bon feeling pour les relations amoureuses.

Elle était tellement sérieuse en disant ça que j'en avais des petits frissons.

\- Mais enfin… Tout le monde a le droit à l'amour non ?!

\- J'ai eu une enfance un peu chaotique tu sais. Entre la disparition de mon père et mon beau père… J'ai du mal à faire confiance aux hommes.

\- Ton beau-père a été si nul que ça ?

\- Ben… Disons que quand j'avais 12 ans, mon corps a commencé à changer… et… il s'est dit… que ce serait bien de voir un peu de plus près à quoi je ressemblais…

\- Mon dieu Emma, j'ai peur de comprendre !

J'en tremblais. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que ce sale bonhomme lui avait fait subir ? Des attouchements ? Peut être pire, un viol ?

\- Nan… J'étais plutôt nerveuse comme gamine et il n'a jamais réussi à m'avoir. Je me suis battue avec lui. Il m'a laissée tranquille et lorsque j'ai eu 14 ans, il a retenté sa chance. Là j'avais déjà une bonne taille et de la force. Je lui ai cassé le nez et il n'a plus jamais recommencé.

\- Comment ta mère a pu laisser faire ça ? (j'étais scandalisée)

\- C'est un peu compliqué… J'ai vu ma mère s'effondrer après la disparition de mon père et elle ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise. Elle avait trouvé un certain équilibre avec mon beau-père, du coup je n'ai pas voulu tout foutre en l'air. Et puis j'avais un peu honte aussi. Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Pour le nez cassé, il a trouvé une excuse.

\- Oh Emma…

J'avais plus que tout envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais après tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je trouvais ça compliqué. Je me suis doucement rapprochée d'elle pour me coller contre son corps, laissant ma tête se pencher sur son épaule.

\- Allons Sacha, pas besoin de t'apitoyer sur moi tu sais, je vais bien.

Je me suis redressée et là, ma curiosité l'a emportée, oubliant toute prudence.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé un garçon ?

\- Hm, oui, ça m'est arrivé… Il y a longtemps… Mon copain d'enfance, Jérémy. Mais c'était plus comme ça tu vois…

Oui, oui, je voyais parfaitement. Emma n'avait aucune expérience avec les hommes.

\- Et une fille ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! En fait… Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé…

-Ok. Je te proposer un « échange de compétence » : tu m'apprends à grimper et moi je t'apprends à embrasser… une fille… Comme ça, ça te fera un peu d'expérience pour... tu sais… les choses de l'amour.

Ma voix était tombée si bas qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un murmure.

 _MON DIEU QUELLE AUDACE !_

Elle me jeta un regard plein d'étonnement mais nullement effrayé. C'était plutôt bon signe. J'avais encore une chance de ne pas avoir tout foutu en l'air d'un coup.

\- Les choses de l'amour, hmm, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu. Dis-moi d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand… tu grimpes ?

Sa question sonnait comme un test.

\- Et bien… c'est assez difficile à expliquer (Je cherchais mes mots). D'abord il y a le rocher sous ma main et toutes les sensations qu'il procure. Ensuite il y a le jeu de mon corps, le défi de l'équilibre. J'aime ces sensations. Le rocher est comme un espace de liberté et de créativité. Grimper c'est un peu comme écrire un poème. On cherche, on essaie, on s'égare, on donne de soi et parfois on en souffre, mais au final on en ressort toujours exalté. C'est un peu… presque animal.

Elle me regardait, le sourire aux lèvres. Une force, quelque chose de puissant, brillant dans ses yeux. Une étincelle de compréhension réciproque et d'envie.

\- C'est un peu un concours de circonstance, dit-elle, mais mon copain Jérémy, dont je viens de te parler… Il passe par Cham' demain et il veut qu'on grimpe ensemble. Si tu ne rentres pas trop tard, je t'emmènerai.

Mon cœur cognait de toutes ses forces dans ma poitrine. J'avais envie de crier « youpiiii »

Elle avait étendu ses grandes jambes et s'était laissée aller contre le mur derrière nous. Elle regardait dehors, ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses musclées. Je fis de même et sans la regarder, je cherchais une de ses mains pour y glisser mes doigts. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire. Un instant, le silence s'installa de nouveau, puis je sentis son regard sérieux posé sur moi.

\- Tout doux Sacha, tu veux bien ? Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire ça…

Elle n'enleva pas sa main de la mienne pour autant.

\- Prends ton temps. Tu m'aideras à grimper et moi je t'aiderai pour…ça, lui répondis-je en massant doucement de mes doigts le dessus de sa main.

Nous sommes restées encore un moment comme ça, à juste profiter de l'instant. Je me sentais tellement bien, un peu dans la brume, comme sur un petit nuage. Et puis mon estomac s'est manifesté de manière plutôt bruyante et Emma a rigolé.

\- Aller viens, m'a-t-elle dit en se relevant avec grâce et en tirant sur ma main pour m'aider à me redresser, je crois qu'il est l'heure de nourrir la bête qui habite en toi.

 **CHAPITRE 17**

Elle m'a laissée rejoindre mon groupe pour aller manger avec les autres guides. A table, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Ce qui n'était qu'un simple béguin commençait à devenir une attirance beaucoup plus sérieuse. Et une attirance que j'avais réussi à partager avec elle, enfin… si elle avait eu assez de jugeote pour décoder les signes !

Dans le jeu de l'amour et de la séduction, les signes sont nombreux. Les codes et les non-dits. « Si je t'offre des fleurs, c'est que tu me plais. Si je t'invite à boire un verre, c'est pour discuter, et plus si affinité. Et si je me mets sur mon 31, avec un jolie rose pour mettre mes lèvres en valeur, ce n'est pas en toute innocence non plus. ». Avec Emma il fallait tout rapporter à la montagne donc… un joli dessin de montagne contre une chanson de guitare, ou bien un cours d'escalade contre un baiser. Il me semblait, surtout sur ce dernier point, que j'avais été on ne peut plus claire avec ce que je ressentais pour elle. Et puis ma main dans la sienne… Non, elle avait forcément compris.

Le soir là au centre, il n'y avait pas de film de montagne ou de grimpe de prévu, mais une soirée « orientation » animée par Thierry, un guide d'un groupe « progression » et Alexia, une accompagnatrice moyenne montagne qui accompagnait un groupe « randonner autour du Mont Blanc ». Il y avait des cartes IGN et des boussoles qui nous attendaient sur les tables basses de la salle commune. L'écran géant était installé et le vidéoprojecteur nous montrait un pdf bien ficelé sur « comment ne pas se perdre en montagne », photos de paysages sous un brouillard à couper au couteau ou de ravins monstrueux à l'appui. Emma rédigeait je-ne-sais-quoi dans le bureau des guides et je me suis installée avec d'autres stagiaires pour former un groupe de travail. Il y avait des consignes à suivre pour trouver des check point sur la carte IGN et nos animateurs du soir avaient tourné ça en concours intergroupe.

Elle est passée me voir plus tard, alors que j'étais aux prises avec les lignes de crête et les talwegs des courbes de niveau de la carte. Examinant la boussole et essayant de comprendre comment « tirer un azimut » (technique qui permet de reporter une direction de la carte sur le terrain grâce à la boussole, et ce même si on n'y voit pas à deux mètres devant soi). Elle m'a donné quelques précisions sur les manip' avec la boussole puis son téléphone a sonné et elle s'est éloignée. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle m'a simplement dit « je dois te laisser, bonne soirée et à demain alors » et elle a disparu pour de bon. J'étais un peu triste qu'elle ne soit pas restée avec moi. J'avais la sensation qu'elle fuyait. Avec Emma, c'était tout ou rien. Je faisais un pas en avant, et puis deux en arrière l'instant d'après. Oh douce frustration…

Le lendemain, je n'étais pas totalement réveillée lorsque je suis montée dans le minibus qui nous conduisit à la télécabine de l'Aiguille du Midi. Il était encore tôt et j'avais mal dormi, me posant bien trop de questions sur ce qui se passait entre Emma et moi, mais le ciel bleu était au rendez-vous, chassant doucement ma petite mélancolie. C'était un bon jour pour aller se balader « là-haut ». Je n'avais pas croisé ma belle ce matin mais je me persuadais que je m'en fichais puisque j'avais rendez-vous avec elle ce soir.

Nous étions à l'heure pour prendre la télécabine de l'Aiguille du Midi, comme beaucoup d'autres alpinistes. Les Gros sacs d'où dépassaient casques et piolet étaient légion. Les Japonais aussi… De si bonne heure, c'était impensable. Comme s'ils ne dormaient jamais ! Avec mon gros sac et ma corde en bandoulière autour de ma poitrine, je fus prise en photo telle une vraie conquérante des sommets, comme si j'allais grimper la face la plus abrupte et difficile du Mont Blanc. On s'est prêté au jeu avec Francine alors qu'on avançait dans la file d'attente avec le reste du groupe, et alors qu'on rigolait bien, mes yeux ont croisé un regard bleu glacier à l'air moqueur.

 _Bon sang Emma ! Encore prise par surprise !_

Je jouais des coudes pour me rapprocher d'elle, piétinant doucement entre les touristes et les alpinistes. Je constatais que Pierrot avait déjà rejoint Dédé et la conversation entre eux allait bon train.

\- Salut, t'es là aussi ?

\- Hm, hm (voix basse). Il semblerait que tu me poursuives…

\- Nan mais dis donc, c'est toi qui me cours après là ! Moi je ne décide de rien ici, c'est Pierrot le chef.

\- Aller mon groupe, on avance (c'était Dédé), on prend la prochaine.

\- Tu montes avec moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Pierrot ? PIERROT ! (je lui fais signe). On y va ou bien ?

\- Elle est pressée la gamine ! Ah, La fougue de la jeunesse… Aller, en route la troupe, on suit le mouvement.

Nous avons réussi à embarquer dans la même benne. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà pratiqué les remontées mécaniques mais ici, à l'Aiguille du Midi, ça brasse pas mal et les bennes sont remplies à ras bord. Il y avait des consignes à respecter : on entre sac à la main, on le cale entre ses jambes. Crampons et piolet interdits sur le dessus du sac.

\- Poussez vers le fond ! (c'était la voix du conducteur de la benne). Aller, poussez encore.

Autant vous dire qu'on a fini plus serrés que des sardines dans leur boite. Je suis rentrée devant Emma et elle s'est calée derrière moi. Ceux du bord ont bien un appui mais ceux du milieu… ont les autres pour les retenir en cas de coup dur. Et si Emma arrivait à se stabiliser à l'aide de son grand bras cramponné à une poigné du plafond, moi je me sentais comme une quille prête à basculer dans tous les sens lorsque la benne s'est mise en mouvement. Au passage du premier pylône, j'ai basculé en arrière sous le roulis de la benne, me retrouvant collée contre son grand corps. Elle m'a doucement poussée l'épaule pour me stabiliser. Au deuxième pylône, je m'étais retournée pour lui faire face, pensant contrer plus facilement le balancement de la benne mais j'ai été projetée en avant et j'ai pris appui sur ses hanches pour ne pas finir complètement affalée sur elle.

\- Excuses moi, murmurais-je un peu gênée de la toucher comme ça.

\- Tu n'étais pas si timide hier soir, me répondit-elle en glissant ses lunettes de soleil sur ces yeux pour se protéger des premiers rayons de soleil et masquer son regard moqueur. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais aucun mot n'est sorti. Je sentais une rougeur monter le long de mon cou et colorer mon visage. Je me suis mise à observer le paysage, me disant que plus les jours passaient, plus elle me taquinait. Donc plus elle me taquinait, plus elle était à l'aise avec moi. Après tout, ne dit-on pas « qui aime bien châtie bien » ?

Pour atteindre l'Aiguille du Midi, il faut prendre une seconde benne à l'aiguille du Plan pour se hisser à presque 4000m d'altitude. Nous nous sommes suivis, le groupe de Dédé et celui de Pierrot, pour partager le dernier tronçon de montée. Cette fois-ci, lorsque je suis rentrée dans la benne, j'ai senti des mains puissantes dans mon dos qui m'ont guidée jusqu'à la meilleur place. Collée à la vitre arrière de la benne, j'avais la meilleure vue sur la montée vers l'Aiguille du Midi. Pour couronner le tout, deux bras sûrs étaient passés de chaque côté de mes flancs pour saisir fermement la barre latérale de la vitre et un grand corps chaud s'était collé contre moi pour m'empêcher de tanguer avec la benne. Je posais mes mains sur les siennes et me sentais rougir de plaisir, j'étais aux anges. Un sentiment solide de puissance et de sécurité m'habitait.

 **CHAPITRE 18**

Nous nous sommes quittées à l'Aiguille du Midi. Emma sortait pour descendre vers la Vallée Blanche et le refuge des Cosmiques alors que nous continuions notre voyage aérien en rejoignant la pointe Helbronner par les œufs qui survolent la vallée Blanche.

Si la montée en benne à l'Aiguille du Midi avait été d'un confort tout relatif malgré l'attrait que lui avait donné Emma, la traversée aérienne de la vallée Blanche a été spectaculaire. Confortablement installés dans les œufs, nous nous laissions glisser à peut-être 100 ou 150 mètre au-dessus du glacier, vers la pointe Helbronner, autour de pics et de pentes enneigés qui reflétaient le soleil naissant de ce début de journée et nous éblouissaient d'une myriade de petits points brillants de glace et de flocons de neige. J'avais l'impression de voler et je sentis une bouffée d'endorphine s'emparer de tout mon être. Les mots pour décrire ces paysages et ce qu'ils m'inspiraient me manquent encore aujourd'hui. J'ai voulu sortir mon cahier de croquis mais les œufs, suspendus au-dessus du vide, tanguaient bien trop pour entreprendre un dessin. J'étais tellement émue que je pouvais sentir des larmes embrumer ma vue.

A la pointe Helbronner, nous avons chaussé nos crampons, mis nos casques sur nos tête et nous nous sommes encordés. Pierrot m'avait pris sous son aile, ainsi que ma bonne Francine qui était devenue ma compagne de cordée officielle. Francine était au milieu et Pierrot et moi à chaque extrémité de la corde. J'avais réalisé quelques anneaux de bustes pour garder environ 15 mètres entre Francine et moi et je me trouvais bien plus à l'aise en crampon sur la neige que sur la glace vive de la Mer de glace. Le parcours louvoyait entre des blocs de glace et des petites crevasses, au pied d'énorme blocs rocheux et Pierrot nous fit la leçon. A 360 degrés nous pouvions voir : les Grandes Jorasses, l'Aiguille de Rochefort, la Dent du Géant, puis l'Aiguille Verte et les Durs, le Grépon, la Dent du Requin, j'en passe et des meilleurs... Les arrêtes du Midi débouchaient sur l'Aiguille du Midi elle-même, piton rocheux perché là comme une sentinelle face aux 3 monts : Le Mont blanc du Tacul, le Mont Maudit et enfin le Mont Blanc. Nous n'étions qu'à 1000 mètres de dénivelés du sommet du Mont Blanc mais sa grandeur nous écrasait encore.

Le soleil chauffait de plus en plus nos joues rougies par l'effort mais aussi la neige et les ponts fragiles qui nous permettaient de traverser les crevasses sans encombre.

\- Soyez vigilant, nous avait dit Pierrot, gardez la corde bien tendue.

Et puis soudain je me suis sentie tirée vers l'avant et je basculais à plat ventre dans la neige alors que Francine venait de disparaitre dans la neige, jusque sous les bras. C'était assez drôle de voir ses bras écartés sur la surface blanche et froide, alors que son air penaud regardait de tous côtés, son bonnet rouge pétant dépassant sous son casque, et brillant comme un phare au ras du sol. J'avais eu le bon réflexe d'enfoncer mon piolet dans la neige comme un ancrage et je m'y cramponnais fermement alors que Francine se débattait pour refaire surface.

\- La neige ramollit vite, le regel nocturne n'a pas été si bon, nous dit Pierrot. On va rallonger la corde, on prendra moins de risque.

Je défis mes anneaux de buste pour me plier aux consignes du guide puis nous reprîmes notre balade d'altitude. Nous avons longé les rochers pour passer sous le Grand Capucin. Là, sur le replat du glacier, il y avait des tentes, des bivouacs d'altitude. Même si le soleil nous mordait la peau, la température restait froide et je me demandais comment des gens pouvaient survivre à une nuit ici, couchés sur cette épaisse couche de neige et de glace.

Pierrot nous a montré deux cordées dans la voie Bonnatis du Grand Capucin. C'était incroyable de les voir si petit au milieu de cette grande face de granite si majestueuse. Une image d'Emma, s'élevant sur ce rocher qui semblait si pure, cette ligne de fissure si évidente, s'insinua dans mon esprit. Il faudrait que je lui demande si elle avait déjà gravi cette voie !

J'étais complètement sous le charme, je tombais littéralement amoureuse de cet endroit. Tout ce que je découvrais me renvoyait des sensations incroyables de bien-être et des envies de découvertes et d'aventures. Je voulais aller voir… plus loin. J'en voulais plus.

Nous nous sommes regroupés non loin du piton rocheux du refuge des Cosmiques et Pierrot a souri devant mon air exalté.

\- C'est beau hein gamine. Quand on a gouté à la haute montagne, on a du mal à s'en passer, tu verras…

Il y avait quelque chose de magique qui brillait dans le regard de Pierrot et à cet instant je pouvais voir toute la passion qui l'habitait lui aussi.

Nous avons fait une bonne pause et alors que Pierrot nous expliquait comment faire un ancrage solide dans la neige ainsi que les techniques de mouflage permettant de remonter quelqu'un d'une crevasse, j'alternais entre les exercices pratiques et les croquis de montagne. Je quittais mes gants malgré le froid et pensais à Emma en dessinant les lignes pures du Grand Capucin. Il ne nous restait plus que l'arête finale à gravir pour reprendre pied sur le rocher de l'Aiguille du Midi. Pierrot nous a proposé un casse-croute avant de reprendre la route mais avec l'altitude, je n'avais pas très faim. J'ai préféré dessiner encore. Il nous a montré la voie Rebbuffat, juste sous l'Aiguille du Midi et l'arête des Cosmiques, voie de difficulté très abordable mais néanmoins complète qu'il nous conseillait pour une prochaine visite à Cham'. Le groupe à Dédé était dans cette voie. Je pouvais voir pas mal d'alpinistes. J'ai cherché Emma mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée, alors j'ai fait un croquis de la voie, tournant une fois de plus mon esprit vers elle…

La remontée jusqu'à l'Aiguille du Midi a été plus coriace que je ne le pensais. Avec l'altitude, l'effort devient intense. Le manque d'oxygène fait tourner l'organisme à plein régime et j'ahanais en commençant à souffrir d'un petit mal de tête. Chaque pas devenait souffrance et mes pieds semblaient peser une tonne. Nous avions raccourci la corde pour la pente finale et je n'étais plus qu'à 2 mètres derrière Francine qui semblait souffrir tout autant que moi. Avec mon sac et mes anneaux de buste autour de moi, je me sentais engoncée, énorme et lourde. Et puis nous avons rejoint l'arête qui conduit à la grotte rocheuse d'où débouche un des couloirs de l'Aiguille du Midi. Là, l'arête devient très aérienne. Il y a du « gaze », comme disent les grimpeurs. Le vide est bien présent et pour cause, dès que j'ai pris pied sur ce dernier tronçon raide j'ai pu apercevoir, en ligne directe sous mes yeux, Chamonix, quelques 3000 mètres plus bas. Un plongeon vertigineux !

Le vide m'appelait, je l'entends encore parfois « viens… viens… viens… ». La tête m'a tournée brièvement et puis je me suis ressaisie pour me concentrer uniquement sur les crampons de Francine, juste devant moi, qui se faisait tirer par Pierrot.

 _Ne regarde pas en bas, aller, ne regarde pas… Un pas, et puis un autre… tu y es presque jeune fille !_

En fait j'avais la pétoche. C'était la première fois que je me confrontais à un vide si grand. C'était comme un gouffre, un autre monde, de voir Cham' en dessous, si petit. Il n'y avait pas de point d'escalade pour m'assurer que j'étais bien attachée et non prête à m'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Il n'y avait que la corde et mes deux compagnons de cordée pour assurer ma sécurité. Et si l'un d'eux tombait ? Il m'emporterait dans sa chute à coup sûr. L'effort, la fatigue et l'altitude ne me donnaient pas les idées claires. J'avais envie de pleurer.

\- Sur une arête comme celle-là, si votre compagnon de cordée chute d'un côté, il faut réagir vite et vous jeter de l'autre côté.

C'était la voix de Pierrot qui semblait venir d'ailleurs.

 _Hein ?! Mais il est fou !_

Je voulais bien, à la limite, me jeter du côté de la Vallée Blanche. La pente, certes bien raide, finissait par s'estomper pour arriver sur le replat qui menait au refuge des Cosmiques. Je n'aurais, au pire, que 200 mètres de glissades en vue. Mais sauté côté Cham'… Ah ça non !

Pierrot a dû voir ma grimace et mes genoux tremblants parce qu'il a rigolé avant d'ajouter.

\- Aller gamine, t'inquiète pas, regarde tes pieds et je te ramène sur le plancher des vaches au plus vite.

La haute montagne dégage une force qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. Elle est pleine de surprise et peut nous rappeler à tout moment que nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre là-haut. Nous ne sommes que de passage et il faut, à chaque fois, nous souvenir d'y venir avec dans nos cœurs une grande humilité.

J'étais bien soulagée lorsque nous avons repris pied sur le piton rocheux. Le vent commençait à se lever, distribuant sur chaque sommet un petit nuage blanc/gris qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Il était temps de descendre. J'avais eu peur mais je me retournais sur les paysages que nous laissions avec déjà l'envie d'y revenir. Nous sommes redescendus dans la vallée et mon mal de tête s'est envolé au fur et à mesure que nous perdions de l'altitude.

\- Vous êtes fins prêts, nous a dit Pierrot dans la benne qui nous ramenait vers le confort de la vallée, je fais un point météo au centre et si tout est OK, demain on monte au refuge Albert 1er et après-demain je vous emmène faire l'Aiguille du Tour. C'est une belle course d'initiation. Vous serez de vrais alpiniste après ça! Enfin… presque.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au centre, Emma m'attendait sur la terrasse. Elle me fit signe de la rejoindre.

\- Ca va ? C'était bien ?

Elle portait un short noir moulant et un tee-shirt gris/violet avec un écusson « Patagonia » au-dessus d'un imprimé où on voyait un grimpeur aux prises avec une grotte rocheuse. Ses cheveux noirs, un peu en bataille, lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses lunettes de soleil lui servaient de serre tête. Ses yeux bleus me transperçaient, comme à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait.

\- Ouais super ! J'ai eu un peu peur à un moment mais c'était grandiose et toi ?

\- Comme prévu. Dis, tu es toujours partante pour aller grimper ?

\- Heu… ouais ! Carrément ! Laisse moi juste le temps de poser mon barda et de manger un petit truc. L'Aiguille du Midi ça m'a coupé la faim. Avec l'altitude j'étais un peu barbouillée…

\- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t' elle l'air inquiet.

\- Oui, oui ça va. Maintenant qu'on est descendu j'ai comme qui dirait un trou dans l'estomac. Il faut juste que je le remplisse.

Elle sourit en attrapant le tissu de mon tee-shirt au niveau de mon ventre et en tirant doucement dessus.

\- Va nourrir la bête, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces.

\- Il faut aussi que je voie Pierrot pour demain. Et une petite douche peut être ?...

\- Laisse tomber la douche, tu vas encore transpirer pas mal…

 _Oh, oh… elle va me faire souffrir je le sens… Je pourrais toujours m'évanouir dans ses bras si je n'en peux plus._

\- Euh…tu me fais peur d'un coup ! Tu as prévu quoi comme… programme ? Souffrance ? Souffrance max ou souffrance ultime ?

Elle rit.

\- Nan… Le ciel se couvre bien, on va rejoindre Jérémy à la salle d'escalade des Houches. Ce n'est pas aussi exaltant que du rocher mais pour apprendre et travailler les placements, la salle c'est pas mal. Il est encore tôt, prend ton temps et rejoins moi chez-moi si tu veux bien.

Oh oui je voulais bien… J'ai rejoint mon groupe et Pierrot dans la salle commune et je me suis restaurée en attendant le verdict de la météo.

\- Grand beau à perte de vue ! Demain, départ 11h, c'est grasse mat' les jeunes ! Vous préparerez le matériel de glacier et pensez à prendre des vêtements chauds, votre drap de sac pour le refuge (le drap de sac c'est comme un petit sac de couchage en tissu très fin dans lequel on se glisse pour dormir en refuge. Comme ça on dort dans sa crasse, qu'on essaie de ne pas laisser sur le matelas, qui sera utilisé mainte et mainte fois pendant la saison par d'autres alpinistes à l'hygiène douteuse. Et puis lorsqu'on a gouté au « confort-des-couvertures-de-refuge-qui-gratte », on est bien content d'être isolé de tout ça dans son drap de sac…). Pensez aussi à récupérer deux casse-croûte et des vivres de courses. Aller les jeunes, si y'a pas de question, je vous dis à demain.

\- Salut Pierrot.

 **CHAPITRE 19**

Je m'étais quand même changée et donnée un petit coup de frais avant de rejoindre Emma, histoire de sentir le déo et d'enlever les traces blanches qui sillonnaient mon visage. Je commençais à avoir un vrai look de montagnarde. Je dis ça parce que, comme tout bon montagnard qui se respecte, j'avais une fameuse trace de bronzage autour des yeux, me donnant des faux airs de raton laveur.

J'avais pris mon baudrier et mes chaussons d'escalade, ainsi que mon cahier de dessin et 3 crayons dont j'avais du mal à me séparer. J'étais contente de passer du temps avec Emma mais je me sentais soudain timide en arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre. J'entendais une musique douce et il me semblait, en penchant un peu plus l'oreille vers la porte, qu'Emma fredonnait. Je suis restée là à sourire bêtement quelques secondes avant de frapper à la porte.

\- Ouaip, entre.

La pièce n'avait pas changé et Emma fouillait dans une caisse de matériel alors que des photos de montagne défilaient sur son pc, d'où sortait la musique que j'avais entendue quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Installe toi je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je me suis mise sur son lit, l'observant ranger son matériel. Elle fredonnait effectivement et mes yeux se sont alors posés sur sa guitare. J'ai eu envie…

 _L'échange de compétence !..._

J'ai fouillé dans mon sac.

\- Voilà, m'a-t-elle dit en se relevant, un sac à la main.

\- Est-ce que tu as 5 mn avant qu'on y aille ?

\- Euh, ouais…

Elle a posé son sac et tiré la chaise de son bureau pour s'asseoir à califourchon, les bras croisés sur le dossier et la tête posé négligemment dessus. Elle était tellement belle…

\- Tiens, lui ai-je dis en lui tendant le croquis du Grand Capucin que je venais de détacher de mon calepin.

\- Oohh ! (surprise)

Elle m'a offert son plus beau visage de « beauté stupéfaite au regard écarquillé » en prenant doucement le dessin entre ses mains comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand des trésors. Je sentais une rougeur envahir mon visage et mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine.

\- C'est pour moi ?

\- Oui, je l'ai fait en pensant à toi.

Je crus percevoir une légère rougeur remonter le long de son cou.

\- Le Grand Cap'… Il est superbe, merci Sacha.

Alors qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation du dessin je l'ai appelée doucement.

\- Emmanuelle ?

\- Hm ?

J'ai attendu qu'elle relève la tête pour capter entièrement son regard, puis j'ai doucement glissé mes yeux jusqu'à sa guitare avant de revenir les poser sur elle.

\- Oohh… (Un autre ton de voix). Ouais… je vois…

Elle s'est levée tranquillement, a posé le dessin puis retourné sa chaise avant d'attraper sa guitare. Elle a arrêté la musique du pc et est revenue s'asseoir en face de moi.

\- Ok, allons-y…

Elle m'a chanté une chanson douce en Anglais, « dancing in the dark with you ». Je ne la connaissais pas mais je me sentais fondre sous la mélodie et la douce voix d'Emma. Elle ne me regardait pas et semblait très concentrée. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment jouer de la guitare mais moi je trouvais qu'elle se débrouillait parfaitement bien. J'ai compris plus tard qu'elle n'osait pas croiser mon regard.

A la fin de la chanson, elle n'a rien dit mais m'a regardée avec un sourire timide. Moi j'ai attrapé mon calepin pour détacher frénétiquement un second dessin, celui de l'arête des Cosmiques qu'elle avait parcouru aujourd'hui. Elle m'a souri en le prenant. Elle a soupiré en tripotant nerveusement sa guitare. Elle a réfléchit puis hésité un moment. Finalement elle a commencé à me chanter « le baiser » de Souchon et moi je me suis sentie tomber amoureuse... Elle était là, devant moi, elle semblait si forte et si fragile. J'avais envie de pleurer et les mots de la chanson raisonnaient dans ma tête comme un appelle auquel on ne peut résister.

« _Je chante un baiser, je chante un baiser osé, sur mes lèvres déposé, par une inconnue que j'ai croisée… Je chante un baiser.»_

Lorsqu'elle a eu fini la chanson je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je me suis levée pour m'agenouiller en face d'elle, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, et je l'ai embrassée. Un petit baiser, doux et rapide, sur ses lèvres chaudes, un peu volé comme dans la chanson. Nos visages sont restés tout proche un moment et je lui ai murmuré un « merci » avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix. Il y avait la guitare entre nous, qu'elle serrait dans ses bras comme pour se protéger.

\- Merci à toi aussi Sacha… Mais tu sais… je ne t'ai pas encore appris à grimper…

Je me suis un peu reculée et nous avons ri toutes les deux.

\- Nous devrions aller grimper, m'a-t-elle dit en se relevant et en attrapant un de mes bras pour me remettre sur mes pieds.

\- Ouais, tu as raison, allons grimper…

 **CHAPITRE 20**

Il y avait un placard juste derrière la porte d'entrée. Emma s'est arrêtée. Elle a récupéré sa veste rouge et deux casques de moto. Elle m'en a tendu un.

\- Heu… tu n'as pas de voiture ?

\- Non, trop cher. Mais si tu en a une…

\- Ben non, je suis venue en train… Allons pour la moto… Tu as le permis moto ? (j'étais un peu inquiète)

\- Non j'ai le permis voiture. Mais tu peux conduire une 125 avec. T'inquiète Sacha, on ne part pas faire un rallye de côte hein, et puis je conduis des mobylettes depuis l'âge de 13 ans et je n'ai jamais eu d'accident, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire « fière d'elle » qui faisait briller absolument toutes ses belles dents blanches.

On peut dire que cette semaine était une semaine pleine de nouveautés pour moi.

Elle récupéra sa moto dans un abri attenant au bâtiment du centre. La moto était typé tout terrain sans vraiment être une moto cross. Elle me donna le sac dans lequel nous avions glissé nos affaires d'escalade.

\- Tiens, il va te gêner si c'est moi qui le porte. Aller monte.

Elle enfila son casque et démarra la moto. Je l'imitais en ajustant le sac sur mon dos et grimpais derrière elle pour trouver une position confortable sur les cales-pieds.

\- Tu as déjà fait de la moto ?

Le moteur vrombissait.

\- Non jamais…

\- Ok, alors cramponne-toi, dit-elle en allant chercher mes mains pour les presser autour de sa taille, et laisse toi faire surtout.

Je glissais doucement mon bassin pour venir me coller contre son dos. Je la serrais fort. Pas parce que j'avais peur, mais parce que j'aimais les sensations que ça me procurait… J'étais un peu excitée à l'idée de cette nouvelle aventure. La vitesse poussait ses cheveux en arrière et s'il n'y avait eu le casque, ils m'auraient chatouillés le visage. Je pouvais néanmoins sentir son odeur de prairie et de crème solaire qui commençait doucement à m'être familière.

Difficile de parler entre le bruit de la moto et les casques qui nous couvraient les oreilles. J'ai passé le trajet à profiter de la proximité d'Emma, le corps en alerte d'être si près d'elle, m'abandonnant à la force centrifuge lorsque les virages nous couchaient.

En entrant dans la salle, j'ai découvert un espace de vastes murs, aux aspects parfois étranges. Il y avait des pans de mur qui étaient dangereusement inclinés, défiant toute gravité. A certains endroits il y avait carrément comme des toits à passer pour continuer à grimper. Les murs regorgeaient de prises colorées et de dégaines toutes prêtes à accueillir les cordes des grimpeurs.

Quelques grimpeurs se préparaient sur les tapis aux pieds des voies, d'autres étaient déjà en plein effort sur le mur. On arrivait doucement vers la fin d'après-midi et l'ambiance était plutôt calme.

Emma salua le gars à l'entrée et lui dit « elle est avec moi » en me montrant d'un geste vague. Il me fit un hochement de tête et nous échangeâmes un « salut ».

\- Emma… Je ne devrais pas payer mon entée ? Lui demandais-je en la rattrapant par le bas de son tee-shirt alors qu'elle commençait déjà à prendre possession de l'espace de la salle.

\- Nan, c'est bon, t'inquiète.

\- C'n'est pas un problème tu sais.

\- T'inquiète j'te dis. Je viens parfois ouvrir des voies ici alors ils ne vont pas refuser l'entrée à une de mes amie. Non ?

Elle m'avait attrapée par l'épaule en m'entrainait vers le milieu de la salle.

 _Amie ? Intéressant…_

\- On va voir si Jérémy est déjà arrivé.

Il n'était pas encore là et Emma l'a appelé pour le prévenir de notre arrivée.

Nous avons déposé les casques de moto et nos vestes au vestiaire et récupéré une corde, puis nous avons rejoint le bas des voies pour nous équiper. J'étais pressée de grimper mais j'étais aussi curieuse de voir Emma à l'œuvre.

\- Jérémy tu le connais depuis longtemps ? C'est ton ami d'enfance tu m'as dit. Vous étiez en classe ensemble ? Il est comment ?

\- Doucement jeune femme, ça fait beaucoup de questions en une seule phrase.

Elle me souriait en finissant de passer son baudrier, puis elle vérifia que j'avais bien mis et bien serré le mien. Toutes ces petites attentions à mon égard me faisaient l'adorer encore plus à chaque minute.

Jérémy était son ami d'enfance oui. Il était natif de Bourg d'Oisans lui aussi et ils étaient voisins dans le village où elle habitait. C'était son compagnon de montagne. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis gamine, elle était plutôt solitaire, mais elle avait Jérémy. Ils avaient vécu pas mal d'aventures et de coups durs en montagne lorsqu'ils étaient tout juste en âge d'échapper à la vigilance de leur parents. Emma ne l'avait jamais vraiment perdu de vu malgré les chemins différents que la vie leur avait fait emprunter. Et puis i ans, Jérémy avait eu un grave accident en montagne dans lequel il avait presque perdu la vue à la suite d'une commotion cérébrale sévère. Il avait été pas mal cassé de partout aussi. Le dos, le bassin… et il avait encore du mal à effectuer certains mouvements mais à part sa cécité, il avait eu un bon coup de bol de ne pas y rester. Maintenant Jérémy s'était lancé un défi de taille en s'entrainant pour remporter les championnats d'escalade handisport. Il avait fini 3eme l'an dernier et il avait de bonnes chances de briller sur le podium cette année.

Il est arrivé accompagné d'un ami qui l'a remis aux bons soins d'Emma avant de s'éclipser. Elle l'a embrassé chaleureusement puis lui a pris le bras et l'a conduit jusqu'à moi. Il était légèrement plus petit qu'elle. Ses cheveux châtains ondulés tombaient en mèches rebelles sur son regard étrangement lointain. Il avait un œil presque blanc et sa jambe gauche semblait avoir du mal à suivre lorsqu'il marchait. Il était néanmoins agréable à regarder. Son sourire enjôleur attirait toute mon attention. Emma nous a présentés. En grand flatteur, il m'a fait un baise main… J'ai été surprise, même un peu gênée.

\- Quelle est cette douce créature que tu m'as apporté Manu ? Est-ce qu'elle est aussi belle qu'elle sent bon ?

J'avais toujours ma main dans la sienne alors que je tirais sur mon tee-shirt pour le renifler avec suspicion, me demandant si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Il me souriait bêtement en s'approchant de moi exagérément. Il était plutôt bon dans son rôle de Casanova et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire bêtement.

\- Hm, hm, elle est très belle, reprit tranquillement Emma, mais elle n'est pas pour toi, alors lâche là maintenant tu veux bien ? Avant que je ne sois obligée de botter ton joli petit cul de dragueur invétéré plus loin.

J'avais d'un coup les joues en feu, sûre et certaine d'être rouge écarlate. Il y avait entre eux une complicité qui ne m'échappait pas, tout comme le compliment qu'Emma venait de me faire, même s'il n'était pas direct.

\- Oh mais on dirait bien que la grand Manu s'est enfin trouvée une copine ? Tu as des envies de propriété ? Tu comptes acheter du terrain ?

\- Allons Jérèm', met donc ton baudrier tu diras moins de conneries…

 **CHAPITRE 21**

Quelques vagues souvenirs de mes séances au collège me revenaient à l'esprit. J'observais le mur coloré des nombreuses prises artificielles alors qu'Emma et Jérémy se préparaient au pied d'une voie.

\- Fais le tour, regarde un peu ce qu'il te plairait d'essayer, me dit Emma. Les voies sont définies par un code de couleur. Il y a des étiquettes aux pieds des voies avec leur niveau de difficulté. J'assure Jérèm et après je te ferai grimper. Tu devrais commencer par du 4 sup'.

\- 4 sup' comme 4b ou 4c ?

\- Hm, hm, ce serait pas mal. Regarde les prises et réfléchit déjà à comment tu vas grimper, par quelle main tu vas commencer. Repère les prises de pieds qui sont plus petites que les prises de mains. Elles sont toutes assez évidente dans le 4.

-Ok.

J'ai fait le tour de la salle et j'ai repéré une voie « violette » en 4c. J'avais vu plusieurs fois Emma avec des vêtements violets, je supposais qu'elle devait bien aimer la couleur et je validais mentalement mon choix avant d'observer les prises comme elle me l'avait demandé. Je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose et finalement je préférais revenir vers elle pour regarder Jérémy grimper.

Il était partie dans une voie en 5b et Emma le guidait constamment pour palier à sa cécité.

\- Tend ton bras doit, une demi longueur plus à droite, tu as un bon bac. Main gauche, une réglette dans l'axe du pied. Ok maintenant monte le pied droit en quart interne légèrement plus à droite. 30cm plus haut Jérèm… Ici oui. Assis sur ton pied, bras tendu, main gauche, va chercher le bombé juste au-dessus de ta tête. Attend, ne pousse pas tout de suite, assure ton équilibre et fait un transfert de poids pied gauche…

Jérémy s'élevait avec une facilité déconcertante pour quelqu'un qui n'y voit presque plus rien. Je me demandais quelle était sa perception du mur.

\- Il voit des ombres mais il faut vraiment qu'il soit tout proche. S'il cherche une prise à bout de bras il ne la verra pas. On pourra faire cet exercice, je te banderai les yeux pour grimper.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est super pour se concentrer sur les sensations du corps tu verras.

Emma savait vraiment de quoi elle parlait. Lorsque Jérémy est redescendu et qu'elle m'a dit « à toi », j'ai senti mon cœur battre fort d'un coup. J'allais grimper avec elle. J'étais contente et intimidée à la fois. Elle m'avait pourtant déjà vue grimper aux Gaillants mais je ne sais pas, c'était… différent. Peut-être parce que je commençais à entrevoir une vraie complicité entre nous et que j'avais peur de la décevoir. On n'a peur de rien lorsqu'on n'a rien à perdre mais là… J'ai préféré penser que j'avais tout à gagner à grimper avec elle et j'ai oublié mes doutes pour me concentrer sur le mur.

La voie en 4c m'a semblé assez évidente. Emma m'a dit que, pour une débutante, j'avais une lecture intuitive de la voie qui me faisait utiliser les bonnes prises au bon moment. J'étais fière de moi.

Elle m'a montré les différentes formes de prises et leur préhension. Elle m'a appris à « verrouiller » ma main sur une prise. Elle m'a expliqué l'importance de trouver des « positions de repos » pendant la grimpe pour pouvoir faire des pauses et lire la suite de la voie. Il fallait toujours rester bras tendu au maximum pour s'économiser, ou bien regrouper le poids de son corps sur une jambe relevée sous son centre de gravité. Je trouvais ça passionnant et excitant et elle me trouvait plutôt bonne élève.

Elle nous a fait grimper plusieurs fois, Jérémy et moi. Lui dans un niveau en 5c, 6a et moi je commençais à faire mes premiers pas dans du 5b. Mes bras chauffaient et je sentais des gouttes de transpiration commencer à couler sur mon front. Mes jambes tremblaient parfois en se posant lourdement sur le mur, mais elle me guidait judicieusement, me laissant chercher mon chemin parmi les prises colorées, et me venant en aide lorsqu'elle me sentait en trop grande difficulté. Elle m'a appris quelques jolis mouvements. Des croisements de jambe ou des placements de profile. L'escalade repose essentiellement sur l'équilibre des pieds. « Aie confiance en tes pieds » me répétait-elle « charge le poids dessus et tu verras, ça tient ». Les mouvements dynamiques élançaient le corps vers une prise lointaine avec une force soudaine. Il fallait alors absolument saisir la prise et ne surtout pas la lâcher sous peine de se voir chuter.

Elle était bonne pédagogue et la force tranquille qu'elle dégageait me mettait vraiment à l'aise avec le mur. Je ressentais tout mon corps et le plaisir de grimper libérait un paquet d'endorphine qui me rendait un brin euphorique malgré la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir. Je me sentais comme boulimique, j'en voulais encore, j'en voulais plus !

\- Je pense qu'une petite pause vous fera du bien non ?

\- Ah ah ! Ça y est, la belle Manu a envie de grimper elle aussi ?

\- Sacha va m'assurer si tu veux bien Jérèm'.

\- No soucis, priorité aux biens voyants. En plus mon petit doigt me dit que cette petite bien voyante sera toute aussi bienveillante que moi avec toi.

\- Moi ?

J'étais surprise et je me désignais du doigt alors qu'Emma lui répondait d'un haussement d'épaule.

Elle s'était encordée et me faisait signe d'un doigt de m'approcher. Je trottinais niaisement vers elle. J'allais enfin la voir grimper !

 **CHAPITRE 22**

Elle avait glissé à mon baudrier un système d'assurage que je ne connaissais pas.

\- C'est un grigri, m'avait-elle dit en m'expliquant son fonctionnement. C'est autobloquant, comme ça, même si tu paniques et que tu lâches la corde si je chute, le grigri la bloquera.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Emma, lui avais-je répondu très sérieusement, mes yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Je sais… Mais avec le grigri, tu vas me porter chance et je ne tomberai pas de toute façon.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de partir s'échauffer dans une voie en 6a qu'elle monta avec une fluidité impressionnante. Ses mouvements s'enchainaient avec grâce et je me régalais de la voir progresser sur le mur. J'étais un peu surprise de sentir son poids au bout de la corde lorsqu'elle s'installa pour la descente. Elle était assurément plus lourde que Francine.

\- Oh ! Je vais décoller Emma !

Jérémy m'attrapa par l'arrière de mon baudrier pour me retenir alors que la corde m'appelait vers le mur.

\- Elle a du muscle hein ? me dit-il alors qu'il sentait probablement mon corps chercher à s'élever sous le poids d'Emma. Tu peux te coller au mur et mettre un pied en appuis dessus pour ne pas décoller.

\- Laisse faire et tiens bien la corde, me répondit-elle du haut du mur, tu n'iras pas bien loin va.

Elle m'a offert un joli sourire en arrivant sur le tapis de sol avant de me lancer un « je continue » et de repartir immédiatement dans une voie en 6b. Elle rayonnait sur le mur d'une force tranquille qui me laissait baba. Elle enchaina les longueurs, grimpant sans relâche pendant presque 20 minutes.

\- Elle est magnifique, finis-je par murmurer à moi-même alors qu'elle venait d'accomplir avec souplesse un mouvement de pied/mains impressionnant.

\- N'est- ce pas, me répondit Jérémy dans un soupir alors que j'avais presque oublié qu'il était là. Parfois je regrette mes yeux rien que pour pouvoir la voir grimper.

\- C'est quoi son niveau max ?

\- Oh… 7b, 7b+ je crois. Elle doit travailler des voies en 7c.

\- Wahou !...

Lorsqu'on sait le mal que j'avais à m'élever dans du 5 sup', je commençais à imaginer la difficulté que pouvait représenter une voie en 7. Il fallait un sens de l'équilibre infaillible, de la force et surtout, surtout, beaucoup d'entrainement et de résistance !

\- Dis-moi Sacha, tu la connais depuis longtemps Manu ? Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, non pas que je sois son confident hein, elle est plutôt discrète comme nana, mais il semble y avoir un truc entre vous… Je ne sais pas, ça m'échappe un peu… je n'ai plus mes yeux mais je vois quand même des choses tu sais. Et là ce soir, ça fait plaisir de voir Manu comme ça.

\- Ben non, je l'ai rencontrée sur le centre samedi dernier…

On était mercredi soir et je me rendais soudain compte du peu de temps qu'il nous avait fallu pour nous rapprocher l'une de l'autre. Même si moi j'en avais eu envie tout de suite, je n'aurais jamais osé penser qu'elle se laisserait faire.

\- Oh bon sang ! Samedi dernier ! Reprit Jérémy dans un grand rire étonné. Alors c'est donc ça !

Il riait et je n'y comprenais rien.

\- Quoi ? QUOI ? Jérèm' ?!

\- Tu vois, je n'ai jamais vu Manu laisser un mec l'approcher. Enfin… pas que je sache. Pour grimper ou se sauver en montagne elle a pas mal de partenaires tous prêts à l'accompagner. En même temps il faudrait être con pour refuser… Mais pour ce qui est des relations plus… intimes… C'est une vraie godiche. Peut-être qu'elle aura moins la trouille si c'est une nana qui la drague ? Hm ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ecoute, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Il me serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de me relâcher et d'agiter un index menaçant vers moi. Prend bien soin d'elle ok ? Elle n'a pas l'air comme ça mais elle est fragile parfois.

\- Quoi ?

J'étais larguée. Comment il savait ?

\- Attend, on va faire un test… Regarde bien sa tête, tu me raconteras, dit-il d'un ton espiègle.

Emma était arrivée en haut et je la fis redescendre. Jérémy passa un long bras autour de mes épaules pour m'enserrer tendrement et dit à Emma.

\- Tu vois, personne ne me résiste, on va boire un coup ensemble demain soir.

Il fit un haussement de sourcil très évocateur et je pus voir un mouvement imperceptible sur le visage soudain très fermé d'Emma. Elle avait un air de grand fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Elle ne dit rien mais semblait un brin contrariée. Elle défit nerveusement son nœud de 8 et nous pointa du doigt respectivement l'un après l'autre.

\- Vous deux, vous êtes déjà restés bien trop longtemps ensemble. (Elle colla le bout de corde dans la main de Jérémy). Toi tu vas grimper, ça te remettra les idées en place.

Jérémy se dandinait à moitié en scandant une petite chanson aux paroles très simple.

\- Oh Manu, Manu…

Il riait, se moquant allègrement de la jalousie d'Emma. Pace que oui, je venais de le comprendre, c'était bien de la jalousie. Je me suis sentie briller comme une étoile dans la nuit alors qu'Emma attrapait Jérémy par le dos de son tee-shirt pour l'emmener au pied d'une voie. Je l'entendais encore fredonner « Manu, Manu » en se dandinant. Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur le derrière de la tête et il rigola en cherchant à lui voler un baiser. Elle ne se laissa pas faire mais elle avait retrouvé son sourire et un air bien plus détendu. Je riais aussi du comique de la situation.

Jérémy m'installa une moulinette dans une voie en 5c et je finis, non sans mal, à me hisser en haut du mur, alors même que je ne sentais plus mes avant-bras et que mes doigts semblaient vouloir s'ouvrir tous seuls malgré ma volonté farouche de les garder fermer sur les prises. Mon souffle était irrégulier et je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite des bruit de bête à l'agonie qui s'échappait de ma bouche tant j'étais concentrée, obsédée et obstinée sur mon escalade.

Lorsque mes pieds regagnèrent la terre ferme, Emma m'attendait avec un sourire appréciateur sur le visage.

\- Bravo Sacha ! Tu as été superbe !

\- Oh… Tu parles…

\- Si, si je t'assure ! Entêtée, obstinée… Tu n'as rien lâché. C'est un bel exploit pour une débutante de passer du 5 sup' sans tomber. En plus tu ne te trompes pas dans les prises à utiliser et tu as su lire la voie jusqu'en haut. Chapeau ! (sa voix baissa d'un ton) Tu es très agréable à regarder grimper…

Je me sentis rougir une fois de plus alors que je bataillais pour enlever mon nœud d'encordement, mes bras fatigués ne parvenant pas à desserrer la corde.

\- Attend, laisse-moi t'aider.

Elle vint à ma rescousse, nos mains se frôlant un instant, nos doigt s'enroulant doucement entre eux avant qu'elle ne pense réellement à défaire le nœud. Mon cœur battait fort. La caresse de ses mains sur moi m'électrisait. J'avais très envie de la toucher plus. Une fois qu'elle eut commencé, elle releva son visage vers moi, tirant sur la corde sans me quitter du regard, et je me sentis fondre dans le bleu de ses yeux. J'y trouvais quelque chose de doux, de chaud. Une bienveillance qui envoya un long frisson le long de mon corps.

 _Aller Emma, embrasse-moi, je t'en prie… je meure d'être si près de toi… Demande-moi… Embrasse-moi…_

\- Aller, ce coup-ci je crois que tu as bien mérité une récompense.

 _Oh oui… récompense moi…_

Elle alla fouiller dans son sac et me rapporta du chocolat et du nougat du centre, ainsi qu'un coca.

\- Tiens, poses toi un peu, Jérèm va m'assurer.

Il était 19h30 et ça faisait déjà plus de 2 heures que nous grimpions, sans compter ma journée bien remplie à l'Aiguille du Midi. La fatigue me rattrapa d'un coup, alors que je m'installais sur le tapis pour grignoter en la regardant grimper. J'étais lasse mais je n'étais pas prête à rater quoi que ce soit de ce qui s'offrait à moi ce soir. Emma partit dans une voie très en dévers. Le mur était incliné d'une manière plus qu'inquiétante pour moi et elle semblait défier la pesanteur à chaque mouvement. Ses placements étaient précis, ses mouvement fluides une fois de plus.

\- Maintenant, attaquons les choses sérieuses.

Comme si jusqu'à maintenant elle ne s'était qu'échauffée. Elle se positionna au début d'une voie, toujours très déversante, de cotation 7a. Alors qu'elle observait le mur avec un air très concentré, elle rassembla ses cheveux qu'elle noua sur sa tête en un chignon désordonné.

 _Très sexy !... Bon sang Sacha tu ne contrôles plus tes hormones là !_

Je me relevais pour m'approcher de Jérémy alors qu'elle avait déjà quitté le sol.

\- Wahou, c'est dingue… Comment diable fait-elle pour tenir sur de si petites prises ?!

\- C'est beau hein, me répondit Jérémy. Tout est dans le mental !

Je me décalais pour suivre sa progression. A environ la moitié elle interpella Jérémy.

\- J'ai chaud là, sèche-moi.

« Sèche-moi » fait partie du jargon de l'escalade. On peut dire aussi « sec », ce qui signifie qu'on demande à son assureur de tendre la corde au maximum pour pouvoir se reposer sans redescendre ce que l'on vient de grimper. C'est le contraire de « du mou » qui signifie qu'on réclame plus de corde pour pouvoir continuer à grimper sans être coincé.

Emma avait lâché le mur et elle observait la suite de sa voie. D'un mouvement fluide elle enleva son tee-shirt pour le laisser tomber… sur ma tête… qui se trouvait être juste en dessous. Bien sûr je ne m'y attendais pas. J'avais bien remarqué quelques « gros bras » qui grimpaient torse nu mais de là à penser qu'Emma imiterait les hommes… Je reçus le tee-shirt baigné de sa chaleur et de sa fragrance en plein sur mon nez et mes sens perdirent le contrôle. Je ressentis comme une décharge qui prenait naissance dans mes reins pour se diffuser dans mon bas ventre.

 _Bon sang Sacha, cette femme t'excite !_

Avoir le béguin et être attiré par elle, c'était une chose. Mais avoir envie d'elle, s'en était une autre. Je me rendais compte doucement mais sûrement que j'avais vraiment envie d'elle, même bien plus que je n'avais jamais eu envie de Brian. C'était nouveau pour moi, je n'avais jamais ressenti un sentiment si fort pour une femme. Pour personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Ça m'effraya d'un coup mais je ne pouvais pas lutter. J'ai respiré profondément son odeur avant d'enlever le tee-shirt de mon visage pour découvrir une Emma en brassière de sport, qui avait repris son ascension tranquille. Sa peau mise à nue révélait un dos musclé à la perfection. Ses épaules larges n'en restaient pas moins bien dessinées et je pouvais voir tous les muscles de son dos jouer sous sa peau à chaque mouvement.

J'aurais pu dessiner avec elle de magnifiques planches anatomiques pour des cours de biologie humaine. J'imaginais les étudiants en médecine apprendre le nom des différents muscles en regardant le dessin du dos d'Emma. C'était parfait.

Elle redescendit et Jérémy s'encorda. Je m'étais rapprochée d'elle pour lui rendre son tee-shirt, ne manquant pas d'observer son grand corps sculpté par des années de sport. Son ventre était très légèrement rebondit par les abdominaux qu'il cachait. Je pouvais voir se dessiner de légers « carrés de chocolat » lorsqu'elle bougea pour se rhabiller. Je m'installais en silence à côté d'elle alors qu'elle assurait et guidait Jérémy dans son escalade, laissant mes hormones se calmer et profitant simplement de l'instant présent.

 **CHAPITRE 23**

\- Hey Sacha ! Ne t'endors pas hein ! On y est presque.

Il était plus de 21 heures lorsque nous regagnâmes le centre. J'étais épuisée et affamée. Je m'étais complètement laissée aller contre le dos d'Emma sur le trajet du retour, fermant parfois les yeux et laissant une langueur me gagner.

Dans la salle commune, les stagiaires encore debout étaient en pleine soirée « quizz montagnard ». Les équipes cherchaient à trouver le plus rapidement possible le nom et l'altitude des sommets qui défilaient sur l'écran accroché au mur.

\- J'ai faim, me dit Emma. Tu veux rester où tu viens manger chez moi ?

\- Et bien… dans la mesure où tous ces sommets ne me rappellent pas grand-chose et que mon estomac crie famine, je pense que je vais accepter l'invitation. Mais est-ce que je peux d'abord passer à la douche, je me sens vraiment poisseuse depuis ce matin.

\- Pas de problème, moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une douche. Rejoins-moi chez moi, tu connais le chemin maintenant.

C'est donc toute propre et le ventre creux que je suis arrivée chez Emma. Elle était dans la cuisine et réchauffait au micro-onde des barquettes qui diffusaient des senteurs alléchantes. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient mouillés et lâchés sur ses épaules. Mon ventre s'est mis à grogner comme une bête prête à attaquer.

\- Assied-toi, m'a-t-elle dit en me désignant les bancs autour de la grande table.

Elle a sorti des couverts et m'a servi un grand verre d'eau.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas passé des heures dans la cuisine pour toi… Je m'entends bien avec le cuistot du centre et il me garde des restes lorsque je rentre tard. Je n'ai jamais vraiment le temps de cuisiner, m'avoua-t-elle avec une petite moue navrée. De toute façon je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour toi, je ne suis pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un cordon bleu…

Elle déposa devant moi un plat de riz cantonais avec des nems et une barquette contenant une salade chinoise à base de choux, de poivron et de pousse de soja.

\- Je suis tellement affamée que je mangerais n'importe quoi, lui confessais-je.

Elle rigola et me servit. Je l'observais dans son petit quotidien. C'était la première fois que j'allais partager un repas avec elle, en tête à tête, si on fait abstraction du pique-nique aux Gaillants avec le reste du groupe juste à côté. Elle était toute aussi affamée que moi et nous avons mangé en silence, échangeant quelques commentaires du type « Oohh… » ou « Mmmmh… » sur la qualité de la nourriture.

J'étais bien lorsque je l'ai aidée à faire la vaisselle. J'avais le ventre plein. L'atmosphère était calme et détendu. Il y avait entre nous quelque chose de familier qui me surprenait un peu. Comme si nous nous connaissions depuis déjà bien longtemps. Tout était naturel et je ne ressentais aucune gêne à être là avec elle.

\- Est-ce que… tu veux rester un peu ? m'a-t-elle proposé, gommant d'un coup cette impression de familiarité pour faire renaitre entre nous cette petite tension qu'il y a entre deux personnes qui cherchent à se plaire. J'ai répondu un petit « oui », me sentant d'un coup toute intimidée par elle.

 _Bon sang Sacha, ne te dégonfle pas ! Après tout c'est elle qui a moins d'expérience que toi, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire comme ça ! Et puis tu en crèves d'envie alors… Mon dieu elle est si belle… Elle semble si sûre d'elle… Et moi je suis tellement… ben… tellement moi quoi. S'en est effrayant soudainement !_

Nous sommes allées dans sa chambre et elle a allumé son pc.

\- Installe-toi. Je te propose un petit film plutôt fun sur un fada de montagne qui s'appelle Sam Beaugey. C'est un guide de cham'. L'année dernière il est parti au Pakistan avec 3 copains et ils ont passé 20 jours en parois à ouvrir une voie d'escalade sur la tour de Trango, un sommet de 6000m. Ils ont baptisé la voie « Azazel ».

Je me suis affalée sur son lit avec l'envie pressante de sentir mon corps se détendre après les efforts de la journée.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, m'a-t-elle dit en disparaissant soudainement. Elle est revenue avec deux tasses d'un liquide chaud qui sentait bon les fleurs des champs.

\- Tiens, m'a-t-elle dit en me donnant une tasse avant de lancer le film et de me rejoindre pour s'installer à côté de moi sur le lit. C'est important de bien boire pour récupérer, sinon demain tu auras des courbatures.

\- Emma, c'est adorable, mais je crois que c'est mort… ça fait déjà 4 jours que j'ai des courbatures…

Nous nous sommes regardées, puis nous avons ri toutes les deux.

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire autant de sport.

\- Ah ça non… tu peux le dire !

\- Et… Est-ce que ça te plait ?

\- Hm, hm. Je découvre un monde magique est fascinant, même s'il est rempli d'efforts. Et à cet instant je n'échangerais mes courbatures contre rien au monde.

Nous avons siroté nos boissons en regardant le film. Les images en parois étaient impressionnantes. Ces 4 gaillards campaient carrément suspendus au-dessus du vide. C'était une aventure magique. Emma me confessa que si elle avait les moyens elle partirait bien elle aussi dans une telle aventure.

Je me suis rapprochée d'elle pour me laisser doucement glisser contre son épaule. Elle m'a enlevé la tasse des mains pour la poser sur sa table de nuit.

\- Je peux ? Lui ai-je demandé doucement.

\- Hm hm, m'a-t-elle simplement répondu en me laissant faire. Elle était chaude et elle sentait bon. J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule accueillante et j'ai fermé les yeux quelques instants pour me laisser aller aux sensations que m'envoyait son corps tout proche. Le silence s'est installé entre nous et je me suis laissée bercer par la musique et les images du film, me sentant doucement passer de alanguie à endormie. Je flottais entre deux eaux lorsque j'ai senti son corps bouger pour glisser un peu. J'ai voulu protester mais elle m'a tirée doucement et sans trop savoir comment je me suis retrouvée allongée dans ses bras. Je dormais à moitié, j'en avais à peine conscience. J'étais bien. Elle était chaude et accueillante. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, m'abandonner complètement au sommeil.

 **CHAPITRE 24**

Lorsque j'ai étiré doucement mon corps endormi pour le ramener vers la conscience, je me suis alors rendu compte que j'étais complètement enroulée autour d'elle. Il faut dire que son lit 1 place ne laissait pas vraiment d'autre alternative. J'étais consciente de m'éveiller mais je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux et j'étudiais lascivement les sensations de mon corps. Je sentais ma tête posée au creux de son épaule, son bras protecteur revenant sur moi et ses longs doigts s'enroulant dans les mèches désordonnés de mes cheveux en bataille. Je m'enivrais complètement de son odeur. J'avais enroulé un bras sur son ventre et ma main reposait sur une proéminence de son corps ferme et douce à la fois.

 _Où suis-je ?... Oh mon dieu !_

J'ai ouvert les yeux pour découvrir ma main posée nonchalamment sur son sein. Ça m'a réveillée d'un coup. Je l'ai retirée et me suis mise à m'agiter, réveillant Emma qui s'était laissée aller au sommeil elle aussi.

\- Salut toi, m'a-t-elle dit d'une voix un peu rauque alors qu'elle me libérait de son étreinte pour se redresser sur ses coudes. Quelle heure est-il ?

Elle tourna son regard vers la table de nuit. Un radioréveil affichait 23h27 en chiffres fluorescents.

\- Et bien, dit-elle en se laissant retomber et en m'entrainant avec elle, je crois qu'on s'est endormi toutes les deux.

J'avais repris ma place contre son corps mais mes mains étaient sages et la sienne avait quitté mes cheveux. Elle soupira longuement.

\- Je suppose que deux amies ne se prennent pas dans les bras comme ça Sacha ?

Je ne pouvais vraiment plus faire semblant.

\- Emma… Tu me plais… Vraiment…

Je levais la tête pour chercher son regard alors qu'elle baissait son visage sur moi. Nos yeux se sont trouvés.

\- Hm, hm, j'ai cru comprendre… Je ne suis pas très maline pour ces choses-là mais quand même…

Ma main qui reposait sur son sein quelques instants plus tôt, trouvait tout naturellement son chemin vers son autre main posée le long de son corps. Nos doigts s'enroulèrent ensemble alors que je sentais son bras autour de moi qui me pressait plus fort contre elle.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que je te plais aussi ?...

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je me libérais de son étreinte et prenais appuis sur son ventre pour me redresser un peu, ne la quittant pas du regarde. Elle semblait presque gênée.

\- Emma ?

\- Sacha, écoute… c'est assez nouveau pour moi tout ça, dit-elle en jouant avec une mèche de cheveu qui descendait sur mon front. Je n'avais jamais pense que je pourrais… enfin… tu vois ?

\- Etre attirée par une femme ?

\- Oui… peut être… Ne m'en veut pas mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y faire…

\- Emma (un murmure)… On est mercredi soir, mon train repart samedi midi… Prend tous le temps qu'il te faudra mais sache-le.

Elle me souriait alors qu'elle jouait encore avec mes cheveux.

\- Tu reviendras ?

\- Hm… attend, laisse-moi réfléchir… Peut-être !

Nous avons ri, un peu, puis je me suis réinstallée sur elle et cette fois elle a laissé sa main se promener dans mes cheveux.

\- J'ai une idée Sacha, mais il faudrait que tu restes un jour de plus.

\- Oh ?

\- Dédé me libère en général le samedi entre deux groupes de stagiaires. J'aimerais t'emmener grimper en montagne.

\- Wouhaou ! (mon cœur s'était accéléré d'un coup et je me redressais de nouveau pour la regarder) Ce serait super chouette ! J'adorerais ça !

Elle gloussa un peu devant mon enthousiasme.

-Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi partante pour tout ?

\- Ben… ouais ! Une proposition comme ça, ça ne se refuse pas. Je vais voir demain si je peux décaler mon train.

\- Sacha ?

\- Hm ?

\- Peut être que tu devrais rentrer maintenant, je crois que le centre ferme ses portes à minuit.

\- Ah ! Oh… Oui… Sinon je serai obligée de dormir ici, lui répondis-je nerveusement.

Elle rigola de ma gêne, se remettant assise sur le lit. Nous étions l'une à côté de l'autre, on ne se touchait plus et nos regards étaient empreints d'une timidité déplacée au vu de la proximité que nous venions de partager.

\- Tu m'as donné une belle leçon d'escalade aujourd'hui, lui dis-je. Est-ce que tu veux… enfin… tu sais… l'échange de compétence.

Je brûlais de gouter ses lèvres. Je m'entendais encore lui dire « tu m'apprends à grimper et moi je t'apprends à embrasser… une fille. »

 _Aller Emma, dis oui !_

Elle se mit à rire et son visage sérieux se détendit d'un coup.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de très obstiné, j'aime beaucoup ça. Mais… je crois que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête pour cette leçon, me dit-elle soudain redevenue sérieuse.

\- Ok, pas de problème, lui répondis-je en me levant, un peu déçue quand même.

Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'elle me rattrapa sur le pas de la porte. Elle me prit par le bras et m'attira à elle pour me serrer dans ses bras. Ses bras, forts et doux à la fois. Elle m'embrassa sur le front et me murmura « Merci Sacha, merci pour ta patience avec moi… » Avant de se reculer et de me laisser partir.

\- Pas de problème, lui dis-je avec un petit geste de la main.

J'étais aux anges. J'avais l'impression de sauter d'un petit nuage sur l'autre alors que je regagnais mon lit le plus discrètement possible au vue de l'heure tardive. Le centre était calme, tout le monde dormait.

 **CHAPITRE 25**

Je dormis du sommeil du juste, comme l'aurait dit Victor Hugo, jusqu'à ce que mes compagnes de chambre me secouent gentiment en me faisant remarquer que j'allais rater le petit déjeuner. Dans le réfectoire, pas de trace d'Emma. Dans la salle commune et le bureau des guides non plus. Je demandais à Francine si elle avait vu Elodie. Oui, Elodie était déjà partie pour faire la voie normale de l'Aiguille du Peigne. Je soupirais intérieurement en pensant que je ne reverrais pas Emma avant le lendemain.

Après un rapide déjeuné, j'ai appelé mes parents pour leur faire part de mon envie de rallonger mon séjour jusqu'au dimanche.

\- Il faut voir s'il y a des trains le dimanche ma chérie, m'a répondu ma mère. Tu as des projets ? Et puis l'hébergement sur le centre se termine samedi, je ne sais pas si tu peux demander une nuit supplémentaire.

Je lui parlais d'Emma, de sa proposition de m'emmener grimper. Elle s'inquiétait un peu mais lorsque je lui dis qu'Emma était aspirant guide, je la sentis soulagée.

\- Bien ma chérie, profite, profite, je vais regarder ce que je peux faire pour ton billet de train. Renseigne-toi à savoir si tu peux passer une nuit de plus sur le centre.

On arrivait mi-juillet et la saison battait son plein. Le centre atteignait sa capacité maximum pour la semaine à venir et la réceptionniste me laissa le numéro d'une pension de jeunesse en ville qui pourrait sûrement m'héberger pour une nuit. Lorsque ma mère me rappela, j'avais bouclé mes affaires pour la montée en refuge. J'avais récupéré assez de sandwichs et de vivres de courses pour survivre au moins une semaine si je tombais dans le font d'une crevasse, supposant que le froid ou le manque d'eau m'épargne.

\- Tout est arrangé ma chérie, tu rentres dimanche. Tu as un bus qui t'emmène à Lyon à 9h23 et après c'est le train jusqu'à Nancy. On viendra te cherche à la gare avec papa. Sois prudente en montagne. Et rapporte-nous des jolis dessins !

Mes parents avaient toujours été strictes mais justes avec ma sœur et moi. J'avais vraiment travaillé fort l'année dernière pour avoir de bons résultats à la fac et ils considéraient que je pouvais profiter pleinement de mes vacances bien méritées. Et puis je n'étais plus une enfant. Depuis mes 18 ans, j'avais senti leur lâcher prise sur toutes mes décisions. Je devenais adulte et je pouvais faire mes propres choix. Je les remerciais intérieurement de me donner leur confiance.

Lorsque je rejoignis Pierrot et les autres au minibus à 11h, il me semblait que mon sac pesait un âne mort. J'avais 2 litres d'eau, des vêtements chauds, mon drap de sac, mes repas pour les deux midis à venir et des vivres de course, mais aussi mon baudrier et mon descendeur, mes crampons, mon piolet et mon casque ainsi que ma lampe frontale. Pierrot compléta mon équipement d'une broche à glace, de deux sangles avec leurs mousquetons et d'une cordelette avec son mousqueton pour pouvoir faire un nœud autobloquant (un machard).

\- Je donne les cordes à porter aux hommes. Préservons nos petites femmes messieurs.

 _Oh merci Pierrot pour cet élan de galanterie !_

Nous sommes partis garer le minibus au Tour et prendre les remontées mécaniques jusqu'au col de la Balme, sur la frontière Franco-Suisse, économisant ainsi quelques 600m de dénivelés, soit la moitié de ce que nous avions à parcourir pour atteindre le refuge Albert 1er. Nous avons trainé au col, profitant du beau temps et du paysage pour un premier pique-nique. J'étais contente de soulager mon sac d'un peu de poids, même si ça me semblait bien dérisoire. Je regardais s'enchainer sous mes yeux les aiguilles du massif du Mont Blanc, sachant que quelque part sur un bout de rocher, se tenait Emma, encordée à un stagiaire qui j'espérais ne lui causerait pas de difficultés. Mais je l'avais vue à l'œuvre maintenant et je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour elle mais plus pour le malheureux qui serait au bout de la corde. Enfin… j'espérais que cette douceur et cette patience dont elle avait fait preuve avec moi n'était en fait qu'un traitement de faveur dont j'étais la seule à avoir le privilège.

 _Roohhhh, vilaine Sacha…_

La montée au refuge était une randonnée facile. Pas besoin de compétences exceptionnelles pour y parvenir, si ce n'est de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Nous sommes partis joyeusement, entonnant ensemble des chants entrainants et savourant le bon air de la montagne qui nous remplissait les poumons. A la queuleuleu sur le petit chemin, nos voix ont commencé à se faire plus discrètes lorsque la pente s'est redressée. Finalement, je transpirais à grosses gouttes, les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures, les épaules en feu de porter un si gros sac. La vie de randonneur n'est parfois pas si facile. Le chemin, d'abord facile, avait laissé place à un sentier tout en escalier caillouteux bordé d'un joli ravin dans lequel personne de sensée n'aurait voulu glisser. Il n'était plus question d'avoir le nez en l'air sur le paysage mais bel et bien de rester concentré sur ses pas.

\- Chacun son rythme, nous avait dit Pierrot. Un pas lent mais assuré vaut mieux qu'un pas précipité.

Malgré l'effort et la concentration que je mettais à la tâche, mon cœur se gonfla de joie lorsque le chemin qui longeait la ligne de crête de la frontière opéra un brusque tournant, nous dévoilant toute la beauté du glacier du Tour. Le refuge Albert 1er était situé encore quelques 400m de dénivelés plus haut mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Je pouvais bien souffrir un peu pour la beauté de ces paysages. J'avais l'impression tranquille d'être parfaitement à ma place.

Il nous fallut 2 bonnes heures pour rejoindre le refuge et c'est avec soulagement que tout le monde a laissé tomber son sac en arrivant. Le refuge était construit sur un promontoire rocheux juste au-dessus du glacier et les tables de pique-nique installées sur la terrasse permettaient d'observer les séracs et la langue de glace qui s'écoulait vers la vallée tout en sirotant un bon coca.

Pierrot nous avait montré nos couchettes et nous avions entassés nos sacs dans le sas d'entrée du dortoir, troquant avec délice nos grosses chaussures d'alpiniste contre les sabots en plastique du refuge. Je découvrais pour la première fois le confort d'un refuge de montagne. Quand je dis confort, je me comprends bien sûr, j'en ai vu d'autres depuis. Les dortoirs étaient composés de plateformes en bois où se trouvait toute une série de matelas d'épaisseur très relative, accolés les uns aux autres. Une petite tablette à la tête des matelas permettait de poser quelques maigres affaires personnelles. Un second étage était installé environ 1m50 au-dessus, parfaitement identique au premier. Il y avait au bout de chaque matelas, un oreiller fin et deux grosses couvertures rugueuses qui sentaient légèrement l'humidité. Mais l'odeur pouvait aisément passer inaperçue par rapport au fumet de chaussettes sales qui flottait dans l'air. Il y avait une salle d'eau attenante au refuge ou deux robinets distribuaient un filet d'eau glacé dans ce qui ressemblait à un abreuvoir à vache. 3 portes en bois masquaient la vue, mais pas l'odeur, des wc turcs à l'hygiène douteuse. Albert 1er est un gros refuge de 140 places et les randonneurs et alpinistes qui y passent sont plus que nombreux. Difficile de garder les lieux propres, malgré la bonne volonté de chacun.

J'avais installé mon drap de sac et un tee-shirt propre sur la couchette la plus au fond du dortoir, collée entre le mur et Francine qui s'était mise à côté de moi. J'étais passée à la salle d'eau me mettre un bon coup sur le visage pour enlever le mélange de transpiration et de crème solaire qui me collait à la peau. La trace de bronzage qui faisait clignoter mes yeux pâles au milieu de mon visage bronzé s'était encore renforcée et je me trouvais assez drôle à regarder. J'avais bonne mine. J'ai rejoint le groupe sur la terrasse.

Il n'était pas tard, à peine 16h30. On a partagé une boisson alors que Pierrot avait sorti et étalé sur la table la carte IGN pour nous montrer l'itinéraire du lendemain. Il nous donna aussi un bref aperçu des sommets qui nous entouraient. Le refuge avait un emplacement idéal avec vue sur un large éventail de sommets : Aiguille du Tour, Grande Fourche, Chardonnet, Aiguille d'Argentière, la Verte et les Drus, les Aiguilles Rouges… Il avait sorti de la salle commune du refuge un recueil de topos et nous fit la lecture de la course du lendemain. « Depuis le Refuge Albert 1er, monter la rive droite du glacier du Tour en direction du Col Supérieur du Tour (3288m) en contournant par la droite le signal Reilly. Après avoir passé celui-ci, remonter sous l'Aiguille Purtscheller pour éviter une zone de crevasses et rejoindre un petit replat (3420m) sous les aiguilles. Traverser la rimaye au mieux, en général en tirant vers la gauche vers un petit col, et ensuite traverser sur une vire à droite pour aller prendre l'arête N. Encore quelques mètres faciles sur cette arête et c'est le sommet! »

Une fois la leçon terminée, certains de mes camarades sortirent un jeu de carte pour passer le temps, d'autres discutèrent ensemble tout simplement. Moi je sortis de mon sac mon cahier de croquis et mes 3 crayons toujours présents, regrettant un peu de ne pas avoir de crayons de couleurs ou de craies grasses pour donner de la couleur à mes dessins. Je me mis sur un rocher un peu à l'écart et laissait mon imagination vagabonder sur les sommets, mes mains traçant à coup sûr les paysages qui me berçaient.

A 18h30, le gardien sonna l'heure du repas. Je n'étais pas habituée à manger aussi tôt mais le grand air m'avait ouvert l'appétit. Le rythme en montagne est bien différent du rythme de la vallée. Nous avons dévoré notre soupe et nos pâtes à la viande en sauce. Le pain du refuge semblait un peu rance mais le bon morceau de fromage qui le recouvrit le fit glisser tout seul. Il fallait prendre des forces pour la journée du lendemain. Les sucres lents fournis par les pâtes seraient les bienvenus pour pouvoir tenir l'effort. On s'était cotisé pour prendre une bouteille de vin rouge (au grand bonheur de Pierrot) et la chaleur des convives combinée au vin et à l'effort de la journée, commençait à sérieusement m'ensuquer.

\- Demain, lever 3h, départ 3h45 maximum.

\- Quoi ?! (Je ne fus pas la seule à sembler me redresser d'un coup sur ma chaise)

\- Eh oui les jeunes, le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! Si on part trop tard, la neige va réchauffer et les ponts de neiges seront dangereux à traverser. C'est la loi de la montagne.

Pierrot nous conseilla de bien préparer nos sacs ce soir, pour gagner en efficacité demain matin. Dehors, les couleurs commençaient à virer en nuances d'orange et de rose. Le soleil qui nous quittait doucement donnait aux montagnes des ombres enveloppantes alors que le ciel flamboyait d'une dernière révérence avant de faire scintiller les premières étoiles. Nous étions tous ressortis, chaudement habillés pour parer au froid de la nuit qui commençait à se faire sentir et nous profitions du spectacle en silence. C'était magique, extrêmement romantique. Je pensais à Emma, voulant tellement la serrer dans mes bras en partageant ce moment avec elle, me disant qu'elle avait une chance incroyable de passer sa vie au milieu de ses paysages grandioses. Il y avait surement un peu de fatigue, mais aussi beaucoup d'émotions et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux devant la beauté du coucher de soleil.

 **CHAPITRE 26**

A 21h, nous étions tous au lit, cherchant le sommeil qui nous permettrait d'être en forme le lendemain et le trouvant bien vite. Mais la nuit n'a pas été particulièrement tranquille. Lorsqu'on dort dans un dortoir, il y a quelques petits inconvénients qui peuvent nuire au bon sommeil. Tout d'abord les incontinents, dont Francine faisait partie, se relèvent la nuit pour aller faire pipi, allumant leur lampe frontale sans parfois faire attention à ne pas vous la mettre dans les yeux. Je maudissais en silence les deux infusions qu'elle avait bues à la fin du repas « pour s'hydrater correctement » comme elle nous avait si bien dit. Et puis il y a les ronfleurs bien sûr. Ceux-là on sait sans peine qu'ils passent une bonne nuit. Les habitués des refuges montent avec des bouchons d'oreilles dans leur sac. C'est là qu'on reconnait toute l'expérience, mais moi je n'étais qu'une pauvre novice. Il y a aussi les péteurs, qui rendent l'atmosphère du dortoir quelque peu irrespirable… Et si vous vous couchez les pieds gelés, la chaleur de tous ses corps respirant le même air dans cet espace réduit rajoute vite à l'ambiance un côté sauna sans l'effet « huiles essentielles »…

\- Il est 3 heures.

C'était la voix du gardien qui venait nous lever et j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi plus de 5 minutes…

 _Je sens que la journée va être longue…_

Prendre son petit déjeuner à 3 heure du mat' au saut du lit, c'est une performance à laquelle je ne m'étais pas préparée. Je n'avais absolument pas faim mais je me forçais à bien boire et manger pour que mon corps se réveille et qu'il prenne des forces pour la suite des évènements. L'ambiance était calme et les silhouettes fantomatiques des alpinistes effectuaient des gestes automatiques, maintes fois répétés pour certains. Nous avions tous la lampe frontale installée sur le bonnet lorsque nous sommes sortis du refuge. Il fallait rejoindre le glacier par un petit sentier caillouteux et c'est une fois de plus à la queuleuleu que notre petit groupe s'est mis en route. Il faisait nuit noire et le ciel brillait d'une myriade d'étoiles. Le temps était magnifique et le froid mordant me réveilla. Les plus expérimentés avaient déjà une bonne longueur d'avance sur nous et je pouvais voir les petites lumières de leurs lampes frontales prendre pied et commencer à progresser sur le glacier.

La marche pour rejoindre le glacier s'est effectuée dans un silence presque religieux et j'avais mis le mode « automatique », laissant mon esprit vagabonder vers une grande femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui me hantait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. La marche permet parfois une évasion totale, ou bien un grand moment d'introspection. Mon esprit fantasque m'envoyait des images de nous deux dans de merveilleux paysages de montagne, main dans la main d'abord, puis dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Enfin nos lèvres se joignaient et je glissais mes mains sous son tee-shirt pour venir caresser ses seins. J'observais le plaisir naissant sur son visage alors que mes caresses se faisaient plus insistantes… Sa bouche pressait la mienne et sa langue explorait mes lèvres dans des caresses très sensuelles…

\- Eh oh gamine, tu rêvasses !

\- Oh bon sang… Pierrot ! Je crois bien que je me suis endormie en marchant. C'est possible ça ?

\- Vu ton air béat tu devais faire un beau rêve.

Heureusement que la nuit était encore bien présente pour masquer mon rougissement. J'avais les joues en feu, et ce n'était pas du tout à cause de la morsure du froid.

\- On va mettre les crampons et s'encorder. Sortez votre matos. Et mettez vos gamelles sur la tête aussi.

Je laissais Emma retourner dans les limbes de mes fantasmes pour me concentrer sur mon baudrier et ma corde. Pierrot nous avait repris avec lui, Francine et moi, comme pour la traversée de la Vallée Blanche, à la différence près que c'est moi qui était au milieu ce coup-ci. Mon sac s'était vidé d'un coup et son poids sur mes épaules me paraissait désormais tout à fait correct et supportable.

\- Aller en route la troupe, suivez bien les traces.

Le mélange de neige gelée et de glace faisait crisser nos crampons. On entendait au loin, dans le silence de la nuit, un filet d'eau qui cascadait quelque part et le bruit de la glace qui se brisait parfois. Le glacier était fait d'une matière vivante et mouvante que l'on pouvait ressentir malgré son apparente immobilité. La course, très fréquentée, faisait scintiller un serpent de lumière qui matérialisait les autres groupes d'alpinistes. Tous n'allaient pas à l'Aiguille du Tour mais il fallait néanmoins emprunter le glacier avant de se séparer plus haut. J'étais plus éveillée et j'observais les étoiles qui brillaient, hautes dans le ciel nocturne, ainsi que le petit nuage d'air chaud qui s'évaporait sous mon nez à la lumière de ma lampe, à chaque respiration.

Le noir du ciel fit doucement place à un bleu d'encre alors que je laissais la corde me ballotter d'avant en arrière, suivant le rythme lent et régulier instauré par Pierrot et Francine. Puis les étoiles commencèrent à s'amoindrir alors qu'un rai de lumière blanche s'emparait de l'horizon lorsque nous atteignîmes le col du Tour. La vallée s'était drapée dans une épaisse couche de nuages blancs, nous isolant ainsi du reste du monde, et le soleil nous offrait son grand retour en faisant flamboyer l'horizon de couleurs chaudes et intenses. C'était tout aussi magnifique et poétique que le coucher de soleil de la veille et je sentis la même émotion s'emparer de moi, sûre et certaine une fois de plus d'être exactement au bon endroit.

Nous avons fini par prendre pied sur l'arête Nord pour escalader les deniers mètres, crampons au pied, dans de gros blocs parsemés de neige. Je me sentais extrêmement gauche avec les crampons au pied et le rocher crissait sous le mordant des pointes. Mes pieds se tordaient au gré des fantaisies des crampons et je progressais avec précaution, me faisant l'effet de marcher sur des œufs (œufs qui n'auraient pas manquer de faire une bonne omelette au vue des grosses semelles hérissées de pointes acérées qui leur seraient tombés dessus…). Pierrot avait raccourcit la corde, estimant l'escalade facile et préférant ne pas laisser trainer la corde dans le rocher sous peine de déplacer des petits cailloux qui risqueraient d'aller rouler sur la tête des autres compères grimpant juste derrière nous. Il passait habilement sa corde d'un côté à l'autre de béquets rocheux pour assurer mon escalade. Je faisais de même pour Francine derrière. L'altitude nous donnait le souffle court mais je ne ressentais pas le petit mal être que j'avais eu à l'Aiguille du Midi. Sans doute commençais-je à m'acclimater.

Pierrot se dressait sur le point le plus haut de l'arête Nord, tendant les bras vers le ciel avant d'amener sa corde (et moi avec) jusqu'à lui.

\- Bravo les filles ! La bise au sommet, dit-il en m'attrapant dans une poigne rustique pour me coller une bonne bise sur chaque joue. Aller, la Francine aussi !

« La Francine » et tout le reste du groupe y passa. Nous échangeâmes des accolades et des sourires heureux alors que nous prenions possession du sommet, triomphant de l'Aiguille du Tour tel des explorateurs découvrant avec émerveillement un nouveau continent. J'avais le cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de ma poitrine tellement j'étais gonflée de fierté d'avoir réussi. L'émotion… intense… me laissait sans voix, des étoiles plein les yeux. Une envie irrépressible de partager ce moment avec Emma me prenait au ventre et remontait gonfler encore un peu plus mon pauvre cœur déjà bien gros.

\- Toi, tu tombes amoureuse gamine, me dit Pierrot. Ça se voit à ton regard, t'es mordue ça y est.

\- Oh oui Pierrot, je suis amoureuse, il n'y a pas de doute !

 **CHAPITRE 27**

Il était un peu avant 11 heures lorsque nous regagnâmes le refuge Albert 1er. La descente s'était effectuée par le même itinéraire que la montée, avec pour différence le rayonnement du soleil sur le glacier qui nous avait poussé à mettre nos lunettes de soleil et qui avait déjà considérablement ramollit la neige qui le recouvrait. Nos jambes étaient devenues lourdes et nous nous enfoncions un peu plus à chaque pas.

Nous avons pique-niqué au refuge, s'offrant une pause bien méritée avant de descendre vers la vallée.

J'avais les jambes lourdes mais le pas léger, de savoir que cette dernière descente me ramenait vers Emma. J'avais beaucoup pensé à elle et elle m'avait manqué hier soir. Je m'étais bien trop vite habituée à la retrouver en fin de journée. J'espérais la trouver tout de suite mais il était encore tôt et je ne savais pas où elle était allée aujourd'hui.

 _Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas montée en refuge !_

Cette pensée me travaillais mais en y réfléchissant, ça me semblais peu probable. La semaine de stage se terminait le lendemain à 14 heures. Il n'était plus temps d'aller se perdre là-haut.

 _Mais si jamais…_

Je préférais en parler à Pierrot pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Hey Pierrot, est-ce que tu sais si Dédé montait en refuge ?

\- Nan, il est parti faire l'Aiguille du Peigne. Ça se fait à la journée, tranquille.

\- Hier oui, mais aujourd'hui ?

\- Ah ben non gamine, on vous libère demain, c'est plus le moment de penser à découcher.

 _Ouf….._

\- D'ailleurs demain… tu sais déjà ce que tu vas nous faire faire ?

\- Bah sur une matinée ça peut être que de l'escalade. Ou un site école pas loin, mais on est déjà allé deux fois aux Gaillants… Ou peut-être du bloc au col des Montet. Ça te dit du bloc ? Des mouvements d'escalade bien techniques et physiques. J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais ça toi, hein.

Il me fit un gros clin d'œil. Je ne savais pas trop de quoi Pierrot était au courant mais je me sentais rougir bêtement.

\- En fait… heu… Emmanuelle m'a proposé d'aller grimper avec elle… en montagne…

\- Ah ah !

\- Enfin, si Dédé la libère, hein !

\- On dirait que tu t'es faite une copine là. Elle ne donne pas ses faveurs à tout le monde la grande Manu ! Tu lui as promis quoi en échange ? Je serais curieux de savoir tiens.

 _Ben un bon gros baiser. Et peut-être bien avec la langue et tout et tout ! Toc !_

\- Nan, rien, c'est elle qui m'a proposé. Je lui ai dit que j'avais beaucoup aimé faire de l'escalade alors…

\- Alors voilà quoi, reprit Pierrot d'un air malicieux, tu nous fais faux bond c'est ça. Je ne suis pas assez beau pour que tu me coures derrière hein. Peut-être un peu trop vieux aussi. J'ai eu mon heure de gloire tu sais !

\- Ben…

Je me sentais toute penaude.

\- Mais non, j'rigole gamine, détend toi, dit-il en posant une grosse main amicale sur mon épaule déjà meurtrie par le poids du sac. Profite un max, vas-y, fonce, on n'a qu'une vie. Et puis je vois bien dans tes yeux qu'il y a un truc qui t'attire là-haut. Je te libère mais à une seule condition : ce soir c'est le bal de fin de stage, tu m'offriras une danse.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de me draguer là, Pierrot ? Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Arrête tes conneries, gamine, j'ai une fille de ton âge…

 **CHAPITRE 28**

Il était 15h30 lorsque je m'étalais avec délice sur une des chaises longues de la terrasse du centre, toute propre et fraiche de la douche que je venais de prendre, les yeux fatigués de ma nuit de la veille et de la course en haute montagne, mais pleins d'images de paysages et de couleurs fantastiques qui défilaient sous mes paupières fermées.

L'activité sur le centre était calme et les quelques personnes déjà de retour profitaient paresseusement du soleil en se reposant, comme moi, ou en discutant discrètement. Je n'avais vu aucune trace d'Emma ou de son groupe et il me tardait de la voir revenir mais la fatigue l'emporta et je m'endormis sur ma chaise longue.

J'étais perdue dans des sensations de paix et de bien-être lorsqu'une ombre passa sur moi, m'apportant un courant d'air frais alors que le soleil disparaissait de mon corps. J'entrouvris un œil pour apercevoir une grande silhouette élancée dans un parfait contre-jour qui la faisait briller d'un halo lumineux. Emma…

\- Oh, un ange… Suis-je au paradis ? Dis-je d'une voie toute ensommeillée. Je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir de m'être tuée là-haut ?

J'entendis un rire bas rouler dans sa gorge.

\- Quelle merveilleuse apparition en tout cas, quelle beauté… (J'en rajoutais des tonnes). Qu'on m'achève si je n'ai pas trépassé, que je puisse passer l'éternité avec cette douce créature…

\- Tu n'en ferais pas un peu trop là Sacha, me dit-elle en poussant mes jambes pour s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Je m'étais mise en boule sur le côté la regardant à travers des yeux mi-clos.

\- Hm… Non, non je ne pense pas, repris-je d'un ton enjôleur alors que ma main trouvais la sienne pour la saluer d'une petite caresse. Me crois-tu incapable de reconnaitre la beauté lorsqu'elle croise mon chemin ? « Une vie sans beauté n'est qu'un lourd fardeau. » Euripide.

-Oh… De la poésie Grecque ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais poète aussi.

\- Seulement à mes heures les plus embrumées.

Elle était assise en travers de la chaise longue, en appuis sur ses mains, et je laissais mes doigts courir sur le dessus de sa main la plus proche, finissant par m'enrouler autour de son poignet dans une caresse discrète.

Elle regardait autour de nous mais les quelques personnes présentes ne semblaient pas nous prêter attention.

\- Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement sur moi pour m'observer de derrière ses lunettes.

De toute évidence elle rentrait tout juste. Je pouvais voir sur son teint bronzé des traces blanches de reste de crème solaire et elle avait cette douce odeur de prairie et d'effort qui me plaisait tant chez elle.

\- Merveilleusement bien… C'était magnifique. Tu m'as manqué tu sais, lui dis-je avec la plus parfaite sincérité alors que ma main quittait la sienne pour aller lui ôter ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Hm… Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, me répondit-elle doucement.

Ses yeux bleus m'avaient capturée et je me sentais plongée tout au fond de son être. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qui brillait pour moi et c'était très agréable. Je devenais quelque chose d'importante à travers elle et ça me réchauffait le cœur.

\- Le coucher de soleil en montagne, c'était si… (Je n'osais pas lui dire combien j'avais trouvé ça romantique). J'aurais voulu le partager avec toi.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Elle redressa la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Elle avait cet air énigmatique et insondable qui me faisait me demander ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu restes demain ?

\- Ouaip madame, je pars dimanche matin, 9h23 précisément.

Le sourire qui illumina son visage fit plaisir à voir.

\- Super ! Est-ce que tu es trop fatiguée ou bien ? Je ne savais pas si ce serait ton dernier soir sur le centre et j'avais une petite idée en tête mais… Si tu es naze on peut rester ici.

\- Oh oh ! Ça dépend, à quoi tu penses ? Si on doit grimper demain je ne crois pas que je survivrai à une nouvelle séance d'escalade ce soir.

\- Non, je pensais plutôt prendre la dernière benne pour l'Index et aller regarder le coucher de soleil depuis les Aiguilles Rouge.

 _Wahou…. C'est trop romantique ! Juste elle est moi ! Devant un coucher de soleil !..._

\- Oh ce serait super !

\- Le seul truc c'est qu'il faudra redescendre à pied, de nuit…

\- Pas de problème.

\- 1100 mètres de dénivelé…

 _Oh la vache ! Je vais mourir… Mes pauvres cuisses…_

\- Pas de problème…

\- A moins qu'on ne bivouaque là-haut. (Elle était dans ses pensées) Je ne sais pas…

\- Pas de problème.

Je crois que je commençais à avoir l'air bête avec mes « pas de problème ». Je ne me rendais pas bien compte de tout ce que ça impliquait. Je me redressais pour m'assoir alors que je la regardais réfléchir.

\- Je comptais aller grimper dans les Aiguilles Rouges de toute façon. Il y a de très belles voies, faciles et bien équipées, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- J'avais peut être une idée…

\- Encore ? Dis donc tu me gâtes là !

\- Disons que ce serait pratique de dormir là-haut. Aller, on va faire ça. Si ça te va, on dort là-haut.

Ça m'allait parfaitement. De toute façon j'étais prête à accepter tout et n'importe quoi qui me laisserait passer un peu de temps avec elle encore.

On s'est donné rendez-vous chez elle pour préparer les sacs. Moi je devais prendre des vêtements chauds, ma lampe, mon baudrier, mon casque et mes chaussons d'escalades. Je devais aussi rassembler le reste de mes affaires pour libérer la chambre au cas où on rentrerait tard le samedi, et passer au local matériel pour rendre mes crampons et piolet dont je n'aurais plus l'utilité. Les grosses chaussures d'alpi aussi, Emma m'ayant proposé de faire l'approche en basket pour être plus légère.

J'étais tout à fait réveillée et très excitée lorsque je l'ai rejoint chez elle. Préparer le bivouac, c'était comme de partir en expédition à l'autre bout du monde pour moi. J'avais laissé mon sac de fringue de la semaine dans sa chambre et récupéré un sac de couchage et un tapis de sol qu'Emma avait piqué dans la réserve de matériel de ses coloc' absents. Elle avait réussi à rajouter une bombonne de gaze, un réchaud et une petite popote dans mon sac déjà plein à ras bord.

Mon sac, un 30 litres, parfait pour les sorties à la journée, me semblait exploité bien au-delà de ses capacités. Le sac de couchage était sanglé sur le devant, le casque attaché sur le dessus et le tapis de sol fixé dessous. Mais je ne me plaignais pas en regardant Emma charger un sac de 50 litres, avec à peu près le même matériel que moi, le réchaud en moins mais la tente, les dégaines et autres petits matériels d'escalade, la corde et la bouffe pour ce soir et demain en plus. Sans oublier 2 litres d'eau. Un vrai sherpa !

\- On va prendre le bus, m'a-t-elle dit très sérieusement. La moto ça va être trop compliqué.

\- Sans blaaague…

 **CHAPITRE 29**

Il était 17h10 lorsque nous sommes arrivées devant les remontés mécanique de la Flégère. On s'est regardé heureuses et soulagées, la dernière benne partant dans 5mn.

Mon sac pesait un âne mort mais je faisais abstraction des étirements dans mon dos lorsque je regardais le volume du sac que trimbalait Emma. Et puis, on montait sans effort avec la benne et Emma m'avait certifié que nous ne marcherions pas beaucoup et sur un sentier en balcon pour atteindre l'emplacement du bivouac.

On était encore dans les journées les plus longues de l'année mais la lumière avait déjà changé lorsque nous nous mimes en route le long du sentier qui rejoint le lac Blanc. Le massif des Aiguilles Rouges fait face au massif du Mont Blanc et la vue sur celui-ci est à vous couper le souffle. Nous marchions à 2400 mètres d'altitude, face à un paysage magnifique : le glacier des Rognons avec la Verte et les Drus, l'Aiguille du Moine, la Mer de Glace sous fond de Grandes Jorasses, puis les Aiguilles de Chamonix et l'Aiguilles du Midi pour finir par le Mont Blanc du Tacul, le Mont Maudit et le maitre des lieux, le Mont Blanc…

J'avais un peu la tête dans mes chaussures mais je ressentais malgré tout la force des montagnes qui nous entouraient. Emma avait pris la tête d'un pas lent et régulier et après une grosse demi-heure de marche, nous posâmes nos affaires sur le bord d'un petit lac caché quelque peu au-dessus du sentier. Tout était calme, nous étions seules au monde.

Le bivouac était sur un emplacement presque exempt de cailloux et presque plat. D'autre grimpeurs ou randonneurs l'avaient utilisé avant nous et un petit muret de pierres d'environ 60 cm de haut avait été édifié en demi-ovale pour faire coupe-vent et accueillir une tente et son petit espace de vie.

La tente de bivouac fut facile à monter. Pour être la plus légère possible, les matériaux utilisés avaient été réduit au maximum et elle pouvait tout juste accueillir deux personnes à peine assises dedans. Un mini haut vent permettait d'y laisser ses chaussures et son sac à l'abri de l'humidité de la nuit. Il n'y avait pas de vent ce soir-là et nous avons installé nos tapis de sol contre le muret qui faisait un dossier confortable. Le paysage commençait à prendre des teintes pastels et mon cœur se gonflait d'être là, à partager ce moment avec Emma. La chaleur du jour avait laissé place à l'humidité du soir et nous avions mis une doudoune et un bonnet sur nos têtes.

J'étais assise en silence, tout près du grand corps d'Emma, pour chercher un peu de sa chaleur. Elle me désigna une montagne arrondie juste en face de nous.

\- Tu vois cette montagne ? Ce sont les Drus. Une paroi mythique qui a fait parler d'elle. Ses lignes sont pures et son escalade est tout en fissure. Je la trouve magnifique et il y a de superbes voies d'escalade là-bas. Est-ce que… tu pourrais la dessiner pour moi ?

\- Dessiner ? Oh oui, c'est une super idée !

Je suis allée chercher mon cahier qui commençait à souffrir de ses séjours répétés dans le fond de mon sac et j'ai commencé à dessiner. Emma s'est occupée d'installer le réchaud et d'aller récupérer de l'eau au petit ruisselet qui alimentait le lac. Lorsqu'elle est revenue, je l'ai griffonnée à la dérobée en train de préparer le repas du soir.

\- Tu vois, finalement tu cuisines pour moi, lui dis-je avec un sourire un peu amoureux.

Elle me le rendit sans faire de commentaire. Lorsque la casserole d'eau fut sur le feu, elle me rejoignit avec un paquet de cacahuètes et une gourde en métal verte.

\- Je t'offre l'apéro ? Pour fêter cette belle semaine en montagne.

\- Volontiers.

Elle s'installa tout contre moi et observa mon dessin des Drus que je continuais d'esquisser. Elle déboucha la gourde et bu une bonne gorgée avant de me la tendre. Le liquide qui coula dans ma gorge me surprit. C'était du vin, rouge, et son goût diffusait dans ma bouche toute une palette de saveurs auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas. Je n'étais pas une amatrice de vin et je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose, mais on peut dire que mon palais était ravi de cette bonne surprise. Elle grignotait des cacahuètes en me regardant le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Le vin te plaît ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude mais oui, c'est plutôt agréable.

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude ? Bois donc encore une gorgée alors, comme ça tu seras un peu saoule et je pourrai profiter de toi, me dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me saouler pour profiter de moi tu sais, lui dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Son sourire s'effaça d'un coup et une légère gêne passa entre nous. Elle fouilla dans le paquet de cacahuètes et m'en mis une dans la bouche.

\- Continue, me dit-elle en montrant mon cahier d'un geste du menton. Un petit sourire taquin revenant sur ses lèvres.

Après un petit temps, elle se pencha vers moi et me murmura « regarde ! » à l'oreille, tout en tendant un doigt vers une forme sombre qui se découpait au bord du lac. Sa présence contre moi me troublait tout autant que l'animal que je découvrais au bout de son doigt tendu.

\- C'est un bouquetin ?

\- Non, c'est un chamois.

\- Comment tu fais la différence ?

\- Le chamois est plutôt élancé et gracieux, alors que le bouquetin présente un corps massif et puissant, avec des membres courts. Il y a aussi la tête du chamois qui a un masque noir et blanc alors que le bouquetin a un pelage uni. Celui-ci c'est un beau mal adulte, dans toute la force de l'âge. Il est magnifique. Ses cornes sont puissantes.

J'avais tourné la page de mon cahier et ma main commençait à dessiner instinctivement un croquis de l'animal sous le regard bienveillant d'Emma qui semblait heureuse de me voir heureuse.

Nous bûmes le vin pendant que je dessinais et qu'elle préparait le repas. Elle avait fait de la soupe et des pâtes, avec comme accompagnement un bon bout de fromage et du saucisson.

\- Un vrai repas 4 étoiles, m'assura-t-elle. Tu vas devenir une bonne montagnarde.

Avec elle à mes côtés, je ne demandais que ça.

Le repas chaud nous fit du bien, l'ambiance devenant de plus en plus fraiche. J'avais fini mon dessin et j'avais trop froid aux mains pour envisager un autre croquis. J'avais aidé Emma à rincer les bols du repas dans l'eau du lac et nous terminions le vin en regardant les couleurs flamboyantes du coucher du soleil. Les ombres s'étiraient paresseusement sur les pics enneigés et la vallée se drapait dans une couverture de nuages qui semblait douce et moelleuse, nous isolant des lumières de la civilisation qui s'étaient mises à briller en dessous de nous. Nous étions seules au monde.

J'étais un peu ivre et la fatigue de la journée me rattrapait doucement. Je me suis laissée aller contre son épaule, luttant contre un petit frisson qui remontait le long de mon dos.

\- Tu as froid…

Elle se leva et alla chercher un sac de couchage.

\- Aller, debout, me dit-elle en me tendant une main pour m'aider.

Je la laissais réorganiser notre petit camp à sa façon. Elle avait tourné les tapis de sol et s'était réinstallée dos contre le muret.

\- Viens, me dit-elle en me faisant une place entre ses jambes.

Elle déplia le sac de couchage alors que je m'installais contre elle, puis elle me le posa sur les jambes. Je sentis deux bras puissants me tirer pour me coller encore un peu plus contre elle. Ses deux grandes jambes faisaient une barrière chaude et enveloppante contre le froid qui commençait à s'insinuer de partout. Elle m'enserra et je me laissais aller contre elle, abandonner à un bien-être que je souhaitais éternel. Elle commença alors à me frictionner vigoureusement les épaules et les bras.

\- En montagne, il faut s'aider, me certifia-t-elle. Tu as survécu jusque-là, je ne te laisserai pas mourir de froid.

J'étais un peu ballottée par l'énergie de ses grand bras mais je sentais une douce chaleur commencer à transpercer mes vêtements.

\- Voilà, dit-elle au bout d'un moment en commençant à adoucir ses gestes. En plus, je me suis bien réchauffé les mains.

Elle descendit le long de mes bras pour venir prendre mes mains dans les siennes alors que je me recalais confortablement contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu as les mains gelées, dit-elle en commençant à masser mes doigts.

Les siennes étaient échauffées par la force de la friction qui m'avait réchauffée. Son doux massage se transforma en caresses auxquels mes doigts répondaient avec envie. Nos mains s'exploraient, laissant nos doigts tantôt se caresser, tantôt s'enlacer. Elle massa aussi mes poignets dans des gestes doux et enveloppant. Je sentais ma respiration accélérer légèrement. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine.

\- C'est très romantique, lui dis-je l'esprit encore vaguement embrumé par le vin, le regard perdu dans la contemplation des montagnes sous la lumière mourante du crépuscule.

Je sentis sa poitrine se soulever d'un petit rire.

\- Je ne sais pas si un bivouac est la chose la plus romantique que je puisse t'offrir mais je suis contente de partager ça avec toi ce soir.

\- Emma, soupirais-je. Ça me va très bien… Je suis bien avec toi…

Elle enroula alors ses longs bras autour de moi pour me serrer fort et je sentis sa tête se pencher dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud me chatouillait la peau. Elle resta là à respirer un moment, son nez me chatouillant le cou, comme si elle s'enivrait de mon odeur puis elle déposa un baiser juste sous mon oreille. J'ai retenu mon souffle un instant, laissant des petits papillons venir danser dans le bas de mon ventre.

\- Tu me plais… lui ai-je murmuré, penchant ma tête un peu plus pour lui laisser le champ libre. Son souffle dans mon cou était chaud et sensuel. Elle continuait à y déposer des petits baisers tout en frottant le bout de son nez sur la peau tendre et je commençais à me sentir toute chose.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que tu es en train de flirter avec moi ?...

Ma voix était basse, un peu rauque et presque murmurée. J'avais fermé les yeux m'abandonnant aux sensations qu'elle éveillait en moi.

\- Tu es belle et tu sens bon, me répondit-elle dans un murmure tout aussi bas. Je crois que ça me plait… Je crois… que… tu me plais…

 _Oh ouiIIIiii ! Je vais pleurer, je vais pleurer. Non, non Sacha, ne pleure pas ! Ce n'est pas sexy !..._

Une chaleur incandescente s'était emparée de tout mon être. Nous sommes restées encore un moment à regarder les étoiles s'allumer une à une, laissant nos mains se chercher et s'enrouler ensemble, nos yeux perdus dans la contemplation du crépuscule, nos cœurs battant un peu à l'unisson. Puis le froid de la nuit en altitude nous a poussées à rentrer sous la tente.

Les sacs de couchages de montagnes étaient prévus pour des températures frôlant le zéro degré. Ils ressemblaient à des sarcophages et j'étais complètement saucissonnée dedans, la tête au chaud dans une capuche molletonnée, reposant sur un oreiller rudimentaire constitué de ma paire de baskets et de ma doudoune par-dessus. Le côté romantique du moment que nous venions de partagé s'était envolé d'un seul coup. Je me glissais contre le grand corps d'Emma, cachant mon visage dans son large dos, regrettant amèrement de ne pas pouvoir glisser mes bras autour d'elle mais si j'essayais vaguement de trouver un peu de liberté dans ce sac de couchage, la température extérieure m'en dissuada bien vite. J'étais debout depuis 3 heures du matin. La petite sieste de l'après-midi m'avait permis de tenir jusque-là mais la fatigue me tomba dessus comme un grand coup de massue et je m'effondrais, me laissant glisser sans mal dans un sommeil profond.

 **CHAPITRE 30**

\- Sacha… Saachaaaa. Debout petite paresseuse.

Grogner dans mon sommeil est un art que je pratique encore aujourd'hui avec beaucoup d'adresse. Je m'étirais doucement, sûre d'être interrompue au milieu d'un rêve merveilleux. Lorsque je décidais finalement d'arrêter de grogner et d'ouvrir un œil, je tombais sur la pupille la plus bleue que vous n'ayez jamais vu. Cet œil qui m'observait faisait partie d'un tout très harmonieux, que je reconnaissais comme une Emma souriante et ébouriffée, à moitié sortie de son sac de couchage et à moitié penchée sur moi en train de me secouer doucement. La lumière à l'intérieur de la tente laissait à penser que le jour s'était levé.

\- Quoi, grognais-je encore, peu sûre de vouloir vraiment me réveiller.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Ben oui, jusqu'à ce que tu me secoues tout se passait très bien.

Je devais ressembler à un bébé boudeur. Si hier à 3 heures du matin je quittais le refuge avec grâce (ou presque), ce matin la fatigue de la semaine me rattrapait et malgré le confort relatif du tapis de sol et du bivouac en général, j'avais dormi comme un bébé et je refusais de me réveiller.

\- Tu as eu froid cette nuit ?

Je pris quelques instants pour réfléchir et me rendre compte que le sac de couchage était vraiment top. J'avais fini la nuit en tee-shirt et en culotte, mes vêtements gisant en boule au fond du sac.

\- Heu… non, je ne crois pas pourquoi ?

\- Ben, tu m'as collée toute la nuit, me répondit-elle en se marrant.

\- Et alors ? C'était pas bien ? (J'essayais d'avoir le plus de classe possible, toute enroulée que j'étais encore dans le sac de couchage). Dis Emma, tu aimes les nems n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas spécialement au petit déjeuner mais sinon oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Ah…

Je gigotais, je grognais encore un peu. J'essayais de réveiller mon corps engoncé dans le sac de couchage.

\- C'est donc à ça que tu ressembles le matin, me dit-elle en rigolant carrément. Ça a l'air vraiment dur pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, je ne ressemble pas à une princesse toute fraiche ? Hm ?

Elle rigolait encore.

\- Bon sang Emma, arrête de te moquer de moi. Je me fais l'impression d'être un gros nem là-dedans…

\- Ah c'est donc ça… Puis-je te comparer à une chenille géante ? Au moins tu auras la perspective de te transformer en joli papillon.

Je fis la moue et finis par rouler vers elle pour lui grimper dessus en chantant joyeusement « voilààà la chenille ! voilàààà la chenille ». Elle retomba sur le dos, en appuis sur ses coudes, toujours le sourire aux lèvres mais l'air intéressé par mes pitreries.

\- Et bien voilà, tu sembles disposée à te réveiller on dirait.

\- Nan… Je refuse de briller ce matin, lui dis-je avec un air mi- comique, mi- dramatique, alors que je refermais mes yeux en m'affalant complètement sur elle.

\- Ok, comme tu veux. Je crois qu'il est temps que je lance la mission « lève-toi et grimpe » si on veut décoller avant midi.

\- C'est ça, fais donc.

Je crois que j'avais sous-estimé sa fourberie. J'avais aussi oublié de réfléchir au fait qu'elle était déjà à moitié habillée et sortie de son sac et pas moi. Je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé lorsque j'ai senti ses bras se refermer autour de moi et ses mains commencer à se balader sur moi. Je me suis bêtement dit « chouette, un petit câlin ». Penses-tu…

Ziiippp !

C'était le bruit de la fermeture éclair de mon sac de couchage. Le temps que j'essaie de réaliser ce qui se passait et j'étais en tee-shirt et en culotte dans la tente, dépouillée de mon habitat chaud et douillet et franchement, l'air du matin, même sous la tente, était loin d'être chaud. Le choc m'a saisie, d'autant plus qu'Emma tentait de balader ses mains sur environ toutes les parties mises à nu de mon anatomie (je les ai même senties glisser sous mon tee-shirt pour essayer d'atteindre mon dos et mon ventre). Bien sûr ça aurait pu faire un moment remarquablement sensuel si elle n'avait pas eu les mains si froides et elle le savait parfaitement. Je me tortillais dans tous les sens pour lui échapper alors qu'elle chantait à son tour « debouuut la chenille… debouuut la chenille… ». La tente était secouée dans tous les sens et je crois ne jamais m'être habillée aussi vite que ce jour-là.

Elle était sortie, me laissant me débattre avec moi-même et les nombreux frissons qui s'emparaient de moi.

\- Toi, toi… lui dis-je en la pointant d'une chaussette alors que je sortais ma tête de la tente, rouge comme une pivoine à la pensée de ses mains froides qui s'étaient baladées sur moi.

\- Thé ou café ? me répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde alors qu'elle allumait le réchaud.

\- Thé, bougonnais-je en enfilant mes baskets avant de la rejoindre. Hier soir tu me parlais de « solidarité montagnarde » et ce matin tu me mets en hypothermie pour me réveiller. Il n'y a pas comme une légère contradiction là ?

J'étais plantée devant elle, au garde à vous, les bras serrés autour de moi pour garder ma chaleur.

\- Allons, viens là.

Elle s'était levée pour venir mettre son bonnet sur ma tête, cachant ma coiffure ébouriffée de la nuit. Puis elle me prit dans ses bras pour me frotter le dos. Je m'abandonnais volontiers à son étreinte, enroulant moi aussi mes bras autour d'elle. Rien que sa présence et sa force me réchauffaient d'un coup. Le problème c'était que je n'avais plus trop envie de bouger.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Naaannn (réponse étouffée dans son épaule)

\- Regarde comme c'est beau, tu aurais préféré dormir et rater ça ?

Je me décollais alors un peu d'elle pour regarder vraiment le paysage qui nous entourait. Tout était calme et la vallée semblait encore endormie alors que les pics rocheux commençaient à s'enflammer des lumières du jour, faisant naitre des ombres et des couleurs très intéressantes. Je retournais mon attention vers elle, cherchant son regard pour m'y perdre encore, l'observant intensément.

\- Tu as raison, c'est un spectacle magnifique que je contemple en ce moment…

Bien évidemment je ne parlais pas des montagnes, mais d'elle si près de moi, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide me transperçant avec une force qui me laissait presque chancelante.

\- Merci, lui murmurais-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit bisou sur sa joue, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je me reculais un peu pour observer le résultat. Malgré son teint bronzé, je pouvais voir une rougeur remonter lentement mais sûrement le long de son cou. J'avais gagné. C'était bon d'être si proche d'elle et de partager ça ensemble.

 **CHAPITRE 31**

Le soleil atteignait les rochers des contreforts de la Floria lorsque nous nous sommes approchées du pied de la voie. Nous étions parties le plus léger possible : baudrier sur les fesses, casques sur les têtes, dégaines et chaussons dans les portes-matériels. Emma m'avait proposé de grimper le matin et de rejoindre le bivouac pour midi. Nous pourrions alors profiter de l'après-midi pour flâner un peu. Je l'observais progresser dans le pierrier qui nous amenait au départ de la voie. Elle était belle, même de dos. Elle portait la corde accrochée dans son dos comme un sac et sa démarche gracieuse avait quelque chose de souple, de presque félin. Elle avait aussi passé plusieurs sangles en bandoulière, dont une où elle avait accroché tout un tas de matériel qui me semblait sophistiqué et que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Je lui ai bien demandé « qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça » mais elle m'avait simplement répondu « des joujoux » sans me donner plus de précisions.

J'étais parfaitement réveillée au pied de la voie et l'excitation de grimper commençait à décharger de l'adrénaline dans mon corps. La paroi commençait par une belle longueur en dalle avant de se redresser pour devenir très verticale. Emma me montra l'itinéraire. La voie continuait par un joli dièdre et tirait sur la gauche pour rejoindre une courte vire qui nous ferait traverser vers une fissure net pour finir dans une cheminée facile. Ensuite, il y avait une courte sente herbeuse pour rejoindre encore deux longueurs et sortir au sommet de la Grande Floria. La vue sur le massif du Mont Blanc était excellente. La météo s'annonçait bonne jusqu'à la fin d'après-midi, puis orageuse en montagne. Il était encore tôt et il me semblait qu'à cet instant le monde nous appartenait, entièrement et pour toujours.

\- La voie s'appelle « Asia ». Le début est le plus difficile donc… quand tu m'auras rejoint au relais, tu seras sauvée, m'a-t-elle dit en souriant alors qu'elle s'encordait et enfilait ses chaussons d'escalade.

\- Heu, ouais mais si je ne passe pas… On fait comment ?

\- Mais si tu vas passer, me répondit-elle avec assurance alors qu'elle vérifiait mon nœud d'encordement et mon système d'assurage. Je vais te montrer le pas, et puis si dans une heure tu n'es pas avec moi là-haut, j'enlève la corde et je continue sans toi.

Elle me fit un joli sourire qui me fit fondre mais le petit stress de ne pas réussir à décoller du pied de la voie me barbouillait quand même un peu l'estomac.

\- C'est quoi comme niveau de difficulté ?

\- Bah tu sais, les cotations, on s'en fout. Il ne faut pas trop les regarder. Est-ce que ce bout de rocher te donne envie ?

Je levais la tête et observais d'un air grave le géant qui se dressait devant moi. Mes yeux cherchant déjà les prises les meilleures pour passer coûte que coûte.

\- Ouais, carrément, j'en ai super envie.

\- Est-ce que tu veux apprendre à grimper ?

\- Ben ouais !

-Aller, j'y vais, regarde bien… C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron n'est-ce pas.

Elle s'éleva de deux mètres puis s'arrêta pour m'expliquer le placement de pied et la petite prise de main à serrer. Il fallait transférer le poids de son corps pied gauche et ne pas trop tarder à pousser pour se relever et aller chercher une petite prise main droite. Tout semblait si simple lorsque je la regardais. Très vite elle a enchainé les dégaines et elle me semblait toute petite lorsqu'elle a atteint le premier relais. La concentration que j'avais mis à l'assurer s'évapora pour laisser place au retour des gargouillis d'estomac. Elle ravala la corde pour la tendre et me faire grimper. J'avais tellement envie d'y arriver. J'avais envie qu'elle soit fière de moi. Je voulais grimper, je voulais être avec elle, je voulais dompter le rocher. Je voulais, je voulais, je voulais… tellement de choses mais je n'étais hélas sûre de rien.

C'est un peu fébrile que j'ai posé les mains sur le rocher lorsqu'elle m'a dit « quand tu veux ».

La roche, tout juste réchauffée par les premiers rayons de soleil était encore froide de la nuit et mes mains s'engourdirent presque instantanément. J'eu un coup de panique en m'apercevant qu'arrivée au passage clef, a à peine deux mètres du sol, je ne sentais plus mes mains. Comment serrer une prise lorsqu'on ne sent plus rien ? J'étais tétanisée et mes jambes commençaient à trembler.

 _Aller Sacha, aie la foi, tu peux le faire, je sais que tu peux. Bon sang, fais-le ! Tout simplement !_

J'entendais la voix d'Emma, calme et apaisante, qui me donnait des conseils mais j'avais réussi à reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions et je m'étais enfermée dans ma bulle de concentration où plus rien n'existait que ce bout de rocher, cette prise main droite à atteindre et l'effort de mon corps en mouvement. J'ai serré de toutes mes forces. Mes muscles se sont tendus jusqu'au point de rupture et puis mon corps s'est élevé, sans trop que je sache comment, mes doigts engourdis reprenant vie, et je me suis élevée vers la prochaine prise, puis celle d'après et encore, et encore…

Chaque pas me rapprochait d'Emma et je sentais mon corps se chauffer sous l'effort. Elle me regardait tranquillement m'élever vers elle, ravalant la corde pour m'assurer correctement. Moi j'avais déjà mal aux bras et une grosse goutte de sueur perlait sur mon front, menaçant de venir couler dans mes yeux pour ajouter un handicap supplémentaire à mon manque d'expérience. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cadre sauvage et magnifique, l'altitude, ou tout simplement la première longueur mais je trouvais l'escalade particulièrement difficile et mes muscles tremblaient sous l'effort.

Lorsque je l'ai rejointe au relais, j'étais déjà bien échauffée et probablement pas belle à voir mais elle m'a accueillie avec le sourire et m'a donné une accolade pour me féliciter. Elle m'a laissée me remettre de mes émotions, passant en revue les manip' de corde qu'elle avait effectué. La voie était bien équipée mais il n'y avait pas de chaine au relais, comme j'avais pu en trouver aux Gaillants. Mais Pierrot m'avait bien préparée toute cette semaine et même si sa technique était un peu différente de celle qu'Emma utilisait, je m'y retrouvais quand même.

\- Aller, à toi, m'a-t-elle dit en accrochant les dégaines sur les portes matériel de mon baudrier.

\- Hein ? Moi ? Tu veux que je grimpe en tête ? T'es sûre ?

\- Hm, hm, petit forgeron.

\- Je ne sais pas… J'en ai bavé là quand même ! Toi tu cours comme une biche là-dedans mais moi…

\- La deuxième longueur est plus facile. Je veille sur toi ok ?

Elle me passa deux sangles avec leur mousqueton en bandoulière, pour faire le relais. Dit comme ça, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser… Alors je me suis reconcentrée sur le rocher, oubliant presque le cadre magnifique qui m'entourait, et la femme toute aussi magnifique qui tenait ma vie entre ses mains expertes.

La deuxième longueur était effectivement plus facile mais j'essayais de ne pas penser à l'éventualité d'une chute dès que je commençais à m'éloigner du dernier point mousquetonné. Mes gestes étaient plus fluides et je me rendais compte que la voie devenait évidente. J'enchainais les mouvements sans trop d'hésitation et je sentais une bouffée de bien être parcourir mon corps malgré l'effort soutenu qu'exigeait quand même l'escalade.

Arrivée au second relais, je m'appliquais à faire mes manip' de corde, sachant que c'est moi qui devais maintenant assurer la sécurité d'Emma. Elle m'avait donné sa confiance, il ne fallait pas que je me plante. J'ai tout vérifié deux fois avant de lui donner le top départ. Les manip' de corde demandent un peu d'entrainement pour les faire sans perdre trop de temps. Moi j'étais novice. Même si mon désir de faire mes preuves était grand, j'avais bien le droit de perdre quelques minutes à tout vérifier.

Emma s'est mise à grimper plus vite que je ne parvenais à ravaler la corde. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir arriver qu'elle était déjà collée à moi au relais. C'est drôle comme sa proximité me troublait depuis le début de la semaine mais là, dans l'exiguïté du relais, son corps à côté de moi me semblait parfaitement à sa place. Les gestes entre nous étaient naturels et je remarquais la facilité avec laquelle nous nous accordions. Bien mieux qu'avec Francine !

\- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle tout en récupérant les dégaines qu'il me restait au baudrier.

\- Super ! Emma, c'est vraiment super !

Elle se mit en charge de vérifier mon relais.

\- Hm, Pierrot a fait du bon boulot on dirait, tu es déjà autonome.

Je rougissais de plaisir au compliment qu'elle venait de me faire. Visiblement elle était satisfaite de moi. Je prenais quelques instants pour regarder le vide qui grandissait sous nos pieds et la vue merveilleuse sur ces trésors des Alpes. Une autre cordée avait rejoint le pied de la voie et il y avait un autre groupe qui se préparait non loin de là, au départ d'une autre grande voie.

\- Oh, oh ! On dirait qu'on va avoir de la compagnie, lui dis-je en pointant les grimpeurs du doigt.

\- Nannn. Aucune chance qu'ils nous rattrapent, me répondit-elle en repartant dans la voie.

 _Okay… Cette femme est une guerrière. Elle va probablement me tuer aujourd'hui même, mais tant pis. Je vais mourir le sourire aux lèvres c'est déjà ça…_

Elle avala la troisième longueur avec une efficacité redoutable. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas s'ennuyer à me trainer dans une voie si facile pour elle ? Je la rejoignis non sans peine. Bon sang cette voie, « Asia », ce n'était pas du facile ! La difficulté était continue depuis le départ et j'étais plus qu'à mon maximum. Mon peu d'entrainement commençait à avoir raison de mes maigres muscles et mes bras étaient en feu.

\- Aller ma belle, à toi, me dit-elle en me donnant les sangles et les dégaines.

J'étais cuite mais je n'osais pas lui dire non. J'ai bataillé ferme dans la 4ème longueur et lorsque j'ai atteint le relais, j'ai lâché un soupir de soulagement et la décharge d'endorphine qui s'est accaparée de moi m'a laissée comme droguée. J'étais heureuse. J'atteignais ce que j'appelle « l'exaltation ». Le soleil chauffait ma peau et mon regard vagabondait tout autour de moi alors que j'avalais la corde pour faire grimper Emma. Mes bras criaient « grâce » mais ma tête leur répondait « rien à faire ». J'avais trouvé la force de me dépasser et mes gestes devenaient automatiques. J'étais gonflée de fierté lorsqu'Emma m'a rejoint. Elle est venue s'accrocher à côté de moi puis m'a serrée dans ses bras en me disant « Bravo Sacha ! ». Elle semblait elle aussi tout autant exaltée que moi. C'était assez fou pour quelqu'un de son expérience, de voir comme le plaisir pouvait être dans si peu de chose pour elle.

\- Tu ne t'ennuie pas ? Lui demandais-je bien que la réponse m'importait peu tellement j'étais bien.

Je profitais pleinement d'un plaisir très égoïste. Le plaisir de se dépasser, de repousser ses limites un peu plus loin. De sentir son corps vivant et vibrant. Mais j'étais aussi la plus heureuse de partager ce moment avec elle. La montagne est parfois faite de belles contradictions.

\- Non, je m'amuse beaucoup, rassure toi.

Elle me resserra contre elle et nos casques s'entrechoquèrent. Moi j'étais cramponnée au relais, je ne lâchais rien.

\- On continue ?

\- Oh que oui !

Elle m'emmena alors le long de la vire herbeuse sur laquelle j'avais trouvé le 4ème relais. Elle avait récupérer la corde mais nous étions toujours encordées. Elle me tenait à quelques pas d'elle, comme l'avait fait Pierrot dans la partie raide de la Vallée Blanche, comme il l'avait fait également dans la partie rocheuse de l'Aiguille du Tour. Le vide sous la vire était vertigineux mais je me sentais parfaitement en sécurité avec Emma. La légère tension qu'elle mettait dans la corde m'indiquait qu'au moindre faux pas, elle serait là pour me retenir. La vire remontait sur quelques mètres avant d'atteindre le bastion rocheux qui nous emmènerait au sommet de la grande Floria.

Le départ des deux dernières longueurs était évident et je m'étonnais un peu lorsque nous sommes passées devant les premiers pitons sans nous arrêter.

\- Il y a d'autres voies ? Demandais-je.

\- Non, mais il y a un mur intéressant un peu plus loin que je voudrais explorer un peu. Histoire de ne pas avoir trainé mes joujoux pour rien. Et puis c'est une belle occasion de parfaire ta formation. Tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre à grimper n'est-ce pas ?

D'un coup, l'entendre me dire ça, je prenais doucement conscience qu'avec elle tout était possible. Je ne savais plus bien à quoi m'attendre. Est-ce que j'allais encore souffrir ?

Elle sortit ses « joujoux » au pied du mur fissuré puis m'a expliqué, tout en confectionnant un relais.

\- Tu vois, ça se sont des coinceurs, et ça, des friends.

\- Des friends ? Comme des « amis » ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

Les coinceurs ressemblaient à des petits cubes plus ou moins gros qu'Emma glissait dans des fissures pour les coincer (d'où leur nom) et ainsi avoir un point d'assurage. Les friends sont un système plus complexe de coinceur mécanique, composé de plusieurs cames montées sur un axe commun. Lorsque l'on tire sur l'axe, les cames s'écartent un peu plus. Donc plus on met de poids, plus le friend « s'ouvre » et se coince dans la fissure. Avec un jeu de coinceurs et de friends, Emma pouvait équiper la voie qui ne comportait aucune protection. L'avantage par rapport aux pitons que les alpinistes plantent dans les voies pour progresser, c'est que moi, grimpant derrière elle, j'allais tout récupérer et ainsi laisser la voie vierge de toute trace.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle faire du terrain d'aventure tu vois.

\- Hm, j'ai l'impression qu'avec toi l'aventure est partout non ?

J'étais un peu inquiète de me dire que si le coinceur ou le friend était mal placé, il pouvait « sauter » en cas de chute. Surtout qu'Emma venait de me raconter qu'une fois, elle avait chuté de presque 20 mètres à cause de deux coinceurs qui avaient lâché lorsqu'elle était tombée.

 _Aller Sacha, pas de panique, elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait ! Et puis c'est hyper facile pour elle, elle ne va jamais tomber là-dedans… Mais si un rocher lâche ?... Oh bon sang, faites que tout se passe bien…_

Emma a pris un peu plus de temps pour grimper, cherchant les meilleurs endroits pour installer ses coinceurs et protéger son escalade. En même temps, elle n'a pas trainé non plus et l'équipement qu'elle mettait en place était bien plus espacé que les gougeons de la voie normale. J'étais concentrée sur la corde entre nous et sur mon descendeur que je cramponnais plus que tout pour assurer sa sécurité.

Lorsqu'elle a fait son relais, la corde était déjà tendue entre nous. 50 mètres d'escalade nous séparaient et la voie avait légèrement bifurqué vers la gauche. Je ne voyais plus Emma. Je l'ai à peine entendue me dire « départ ». L'escalade était un tout petit peu plus facile que le début de la voie mais la difficulté restait toujours très homogène et la brûlure dans mes bras revenait au grand galop. Je suis arrivée au relais, me demandant soudain ce qui allait se passer pour moi si elle me disait d'y aller la première. Je n'avais aucune expérience en terrain d'aventure et en lecture de voie. Elle a dû voir à ma tête que je commençais à flipper mais elle a juste rigolé en continuant à manipuler la corde.

\- Le rocher est super non ? C'est sain, la voie est évidente et les protections faciles à poser. Que du bonheur. Il reste une dernière longueur et on sera sorti. Je vais finir, le terrain d'aventure, il faut d'abord s'entrainer sur un site école avant de se lancer en montagne. Mais au moins tu auras vu un peu à quoi ça ressemble.

 _Oh merci mon dieu, elle repart en tête ! MERCI ! Je vais peut-être survivre finalement._

J'ai atteint le sommet de la Grande Floria dans un état second d'euphorie et d'extase. Bon sang, j'avais réussi, je l'avais fait ! La voie sortait sur une arête rocheuse pas plus large qu'un bon mètre. Un bon mètre, c'est bien assez pour poser ses deux pieds l'un à côté de l'autre me direz-vous. Sur la terre ferme, oui, mais avec 250 mètres de vide à droite et à peine moins à gauche… c'est une toute autre histoire.

Emma était debout, environ 10 mètres plus loin et ravalait la corde entre nous. Il n'y avait plus aucun endroit où grimper, nous avions atteint le point le plus haut de notre itinéraire. Je me sentais comme un oiseau, prêt à m'envoler si j'ouvrais mes ailes.

\- Aller, dresse-toi, rejoins moi, m'a dit Emma en mettant la corde en tension entre nous.

Je la sentais tirer doucement sur mon baudrier. J'avais du mal à me tenir bien droite sur cette arête. Le petit vent qui nous frôlait me semblait pire qu'une tempête, prêt à me jeter à terre. C'est un peu courbée et à tout petit pas que j'ai commencé à la rejoindre. Et puis j'ai pris de l'assurance malgré le vide qui m'entourait. Je me suis redressée, brandissant mes bras ouvert vers le ciel. Emma me regardait avec un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Je crois qu'elle s'amusait de mon état mi- paniquée, mi- euphorique.

\- Youhou ! Li-ber-tééééé ! Emma ! J'ai réussi, je l'ai fait ! On est au sommet, tu me dois une bise ! La bise au sommet Emma ! Au fait, tu peux me le dire maintenant, c'était quoi la difficulté de la voie ?

\- 5c, 5b, 5c, 5a…

\- Hein!?

\- Et deux belles longueurs que je coterais 5b pour la sortie.

\- Et j'ai fait ça moi ?

Je l'ai rejoint à petits pas mais complètement grisée.

\- Ouh c'est haut…

J'ai chancelé jusqu'à elle et je me suis cramponnée à sa taille sans honte, l'enserrant de toutes les maigres forces qu'il me restait. Elle m'a laissée faire. J'observais l'horizon qui s'offrait à nous, pour finir par venir me plonger dans son regard. Elle avait un sourire éclatant, elle était tellement belle…

\- Ca y est Sacha, je t'ai appris à grimper. A toi de m'apprendre maintenant…

 _Quoi ?_

Il m'a fallu un petit moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle me demandait. L'échange de compétence… Hm, oui… Une douce chaleur s'emparait de moi alors que je sentais mon visage s'empourprer à une vitesse impressionnante. Je ne pouvais pas lutter. Je me souviens avoir couiné « là ? » avec une grimace en regardant le vide.

\- L'endroit est parfait…

Je marmonnais « je vais tomber, je vais tomber » les bras encore enroulés autour d'elle.

\- Je te tiens, m'a-t-elle répondu doucement en me serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Dans ses bras j'avais l'impression d'être comme à la maison. C'était doux, chaud et rassurant. Je me suis mordillée la lèvre tout en l'observant. Elle me regardait, intensément. Elle était légèrement penchée vers moi et ses bras puissants n'étaient pas prêts de me lâcher. Elle m'attendait… Je me suis sentie timide d'un coup, mais l'envie était plus forte que tout. Je me suis dressée un peu sur mes pieds pour venir effleurer ses lèvres. D'abord doucement. Je me suis attardée contre elle, et puis je l'ai sentie retenir une respiration. J'avais une envie folle de la gouter. Alors j'ai laissé mes lèvres s'entrouvrir et ma langue a commencé à l'explorer. D'abord timidement. Notre baiser et devenu bien plus profond lorsqu'elle a entrouvert sa bouche pour venir à ma rencontre, m'explorant à son tour avec délice.

Oh mon dieu comme c'était bon ! C'était bien plus qu'un simple baiser. Ses bras me cramponnaient refusant catégoriquement de me laisser m'éloigner et nos lèvres se découvraient, avides d'en apprendre encore d'avantage. J'étais devenue une torche humaine. Je m'embrasais sous la force de ce baiser. Mes jambes tremblaient et mon corps se liquéfiait entre ses bras musclés, là, au milieu des pics rocheux, le vide comme seul témoin de la passion naissante entre nous. Emma venait de s'envoler, sans aucun doute, vers un horizon inconnu pour elle où elle m'entrainait avec force à la découverte de sensations incroyables.

Lorsque nous nous sommes séparées, j'avais le souffle court et elle était bel et bien dans le même état que moi. Ses yeux brillaient d'un désir sombre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir réveillé quelque chose de puissant en elle. C'était fascinant à voir. Nous étions restées toutes proches et je sentais son souffle chaud me caresser le visage.

\- Emma… Wahou…

\- Comme ça ? m'a-t-elle dit en replongeant ses lèvres sur moi pour un baiser tout aussi puissant que le premier.

Je la laissais faire, répondant sans rechigner à tout ce qu'elle impulsait entre nous. Elle avait glissé une main sur ma nuque, juste sous mon casque, pour pousser ma tête vers le haut et me dévorer encore plus. Lorsque nos lèvres se sont quittées, je ne sentais définitivement plus mes jambes. Elle a refusé de me laisser baisser la tête, me tenant fermement, me pénétrant de son regard bleu acier alors que je grognais.

\- Emma… Bon sang… Je vais tomber.

\- J'en veux encore, gonda-t-elle en déposant des baisers chauds environ partout sur mon visage.

On était passé d'un moment de plaisir sensuel à quelque chose de beaucoup plus érotique et je sentais ma libido qui cognait de plus en plus dans mes reins. Bon sang, j'avais envie d'elle, là, tout de suite et ici même ! Impossible. Je commençais à tirer sur ses vêtements, les mains toujours fermement ancrées dans son dos, ma bouche cherchant la sienne pour partager encore un baiser.

\- Emma… Stop… (Je grognais contre sa bouche)

\- tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je te fasse l'amour, là, sur ce bout de rocher.

\- Oh…

Elle s'était reculée et me regardait intensément. Il y avait bien autant de désir chez elle que chez moi mais je me demandais si elle en était consciente.

\- On avait dit que tu m'apprendrais à embrasser, pas plus…

Elle semblait soudain penaude et je me forçais à réprimer un sourire. Je décidais de jouer franc-jeu avec elle. Autant qu'elle sache ce qu'elle éveillait en moi, et si ça pouvait l'aider à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait elle aussi…

\- Ben là on est passé à la vitesse supérieure ma belle, t'avais pas vraiment besoin de cours j'ai l'impression. Tu viens de m'enflammer complètement… Pour quelqu'un qui voulait prendre son temps tu vas me tuer là ! Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser comme ça et te dire que je vais rester calme après ça.

Elle semblait réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui dire. Son air mi- figue, mi- raisin et son manque flagrant d'expérience étaient trop mignons à voir. Je souriais niaisement en la regardant perdue dans ses pensées, probablement en train de se débattre avec ce que je venais de lui dire. Je me suis demandée soudain si elle avait déjà éprouvé du désir pour quelqu'un ? Visiblement elle n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse. J'étais heureuse de voir ce que j'éveillais en elle, c'était plutôt flatteur. Pour ma part, j'avais envie d'elle, c'était évident, même si c'était aussi nouveau pour moi, une telle attirance. Il fallait que je sache…

\- Tu ne ressens rien toi ? Là ? Lui demandais-je en glissant la main sur son baudrier pour venir tirer sur celui-ci, juste au niveau de son nombril.

\- Ben… à vrai dire ça se passe même un peu plus bas tu sais…

Elle réprima un sourire puis nous éclatâmes toutes les deux d'un rire franc.

\- T'es plutôt douée pour embrasser, me dit-elle. Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je n'ai… jamais… ressenti ça…

\- Hm, hm… Tu me fais beaucoup d'effets toi aussi et je voudrais être sûre que tu t'en rendes bien compte avant de continuer à m'embrasser comme ça.

\- Je suis bien là… C'est étrange, c'est comme si tu étais faite pour être dans mes bras.

 _Quelle belle confession…_

\- Je crois que j'ai oublié de me poser des questions. Je me sens bien avec toi.

 _Continue donc comme ça c'est génial…_

\- J'étais là contre toi, en train de m'envoler… tu vois ? C'est assez difficile à expliquer… avec des mots…

\- Ne dis rien, ce n'est pas grave, je crois que je saisis l'idée principale.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser encore ? Pour… continuer à m'entrainer ?

\- Hm, non, pas ici, tu deviens bien trop dangereuse pour nos vies. Si tu veux d'autres baisers il va falloir redescendre.

\- Ok, alors allons-y.

Oh Emma… Je tombais amoureuse…. Elle était belle et douce, et m'attirait complètement. En plus elle embrassait super bien ! De toute façon, j'en avais tellement envie que ça ne pouvait qu'être bien.

 **CHAPITRE 33**

En montagne, on peut dire que l'on est tiré d'affaire lorsqu'on a regagné la terre ferme, une fois que l'on a survécu à la descente. Il est illusoire de croire que les difficultés sont terminées une fois le sommet atteint. Je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte avant qu'Emma m'indique du menton un espèce de goulet pierreux et foireux, raide comme pas possible, dans lequel il fallait s'engager pour rejoindre un col moins raide et un sentier de descente plus confortable. Nous avions quitté les chaussons d'escalade pour remettre nos baskets mais les casques me semblaient encore les bienvenus sur nos têtes. Une glissade dans ce terrain instable m'aurais valu un joli roulé boulé directement vers l'hôpital, voire plus si affinité. Heureusement Emma me tenait d'une main sûre. Nous étions restées encordées et elle m'avait fait passer devant elle, retenant la corde pour enrayer chacune de mes nombreuses glissades. Elle était là, jute derrière moi, et si je restais concentrée sur ma descente, les yeux rivés sur les difficultés, je pouvais néanmoins sentir sa présence bienveillante tout près de moi. Ah, les joies de la cordée. Elle devait en baver pour rester debout et nous retenir toutes les deux. Tant pis, elle avait les cuisses faites pour, c'était évident. Pas moi, j'avais les muscles échauffés et j'ai passé une bonne partie de la descente les fesses et les mains à moitié par terre. Je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter mentalement « tu es montée, maintenant il faut redescendre ». Ça m'a donné du courage.

Arrivées au col, nous avons rejoint un sentier de randonnée et j'étais soulagée de pouvoir marcher seule, sans me dire que j'allais dévaler la pente sur les fesses à chaque pas. On s'est désencordé et on a quitté nos casques. Emma a remis la corde sur son dos. Elle a repris sa place de guide, devant moi, et je me suis laissée bercer par les mouvements souples de son grand corps qui descendait d'un pas assuré. Le matériel d'escalade cliquetait contre elle, me berçant légèrement lui aussi. Je l'observais en silence, ses longs cheveux noirs tressés se baladant sur son dos au gré de ses pas. Je la suivais d'assez près pour sentir son odeur. Je repensais à nos baisers au sommet et j'étais comme sur un petit nuage.

Lorsque le chemin s'est adouci et élargi, elle m'a laissée venir à côté d'elle. J'ai glissé ma main dans la sienne et elle m'a souri avant de se remettre en route.

\- Alors Sacha, dis-moi, ces deux dernières longueurs que nous avons équipées…

\- Que TU as équipé.

\- Et si on les baptisait ?

\- Tu veux dire, donner un nom à la voie qu'on a faite ensemble ?

\- Hm, hm.

L'idée me plaisait assez. C'est vrai que dans tous les topos, les ouvreurs avaient laissés leurs traces en baptisant les voies d'escalade qu'ils avaient gravies. Celle-là c'était la nôtre. On l'avait fait ensemble. Je réfléchissais à tout ce qu'elle m'avait apporté : le dépassement de moi, une très belle escalade, une expérience inoubliable et puis Emma aussi… Qu'est-ce que cette voie lui avait apporté à elle ? Soudain j'ai su, c'était une évidence.

\- On va l'appeler « les ailes d'Emma ».

\- Ah ? C'est joli… Mais pourquoi « les ailes d'Emma » ?

Je me suis arrêtée pour la regarder, ma main toujours dans la sienne, mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Parce que tu t'es envolée dans cette voie… Dans tous les sens du terme je crois.

Je me suis rapprochée d'elle, tirant doucement sur le devant de son tee-shirt.

\- Tu as grimpé comme si tu volais, et puis… j'espère que tu as définitivement décollé au sommet.

Je repensais à mes lèvres sur les siennes et à son étreinte.

\- Je décolle toujours un peu au sommet, m'a-t-elle dit très sérieusement.

\- Nan, mais là… Je crois que tu as décollé, encore plus que d'habitude. Enfin j'espère ! Tu as décollé ? Emma ?

Elle rigolait de me voir me tortiller comme ça devant elle.

\- Répond-moi, pitié ! Je me sens toute bête là.

Elle s'est penchée sur moi pour m'embrasser. Tendrement. Un baiser plus romantique que ceux que nous avions échangés là-haut, enfiévrés dans un désir montant que nous ne contrôlions pas.

\- Est-ce que cette réponse te convient ?

\- Heu, oui, je crois… (J'étais un peu étourdie) Enfin… je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir bien comprise en fait. Tu peux peut être me réexpliquer ?

Mes yeux papillonnaient vers elle, mon cœur et ma bouche réclamant un autre baiser qu'elle m'a donné volontiers. Mes bras se sont enroulés autour de sa taille alors que ses mains se baladaient dans mes cheveux, me donnant des caresses toutes douces qui me chatouillaient tout le long du dos. Lorsque nous nous sommes reculées, ses yeux posés sur moi faisaient battre mon cœur à 200 à l'heure. Je me sentais timide sous son regard. Elle affichait un sourire naïf sur son visage et c'est là, dans ce moment parfait de contemplation réciproque, que mon estomac a décidé de se manifester en grondant bruyamment. Elle a haussé les sourcils, sa bouche dessinant un « O » parfait, faussement scandalisé puis nous avons éclaté de rire.

\- Aller viens, on est presque au bivouac. Allons nourrir la bête qui habite en toi.

\- C'est toi qui me donne faim, lui répondis-je d'un air coquin.

Je la vis baisser les yeux sur ses baskets, essayant de réprimer une rougeur qui remontait lentement mais sûrement le long de son cou.

 _Note pour moi-même : toute allusion à quoi que ce soit d'un peu érotique est cause de timidité. Je vais bien m'amuser je crois… Oh vilaine Sacha !_

Nous avons croisés des randonneurs en revenant vers notre bivouac. On entrait déjà dans le début d'après-midi et la montagne s'était remplie d'explorateurs, marcheurs, grimpeurs ou simples contemplatifs. En tous cas nous n'étions plus seules. J'eu un réflexe un peu bête de vouloir lâcher sa main lorsque nous avons croisés le premier groupe, mais elle ne m'a pas laissée faire, me tenant fermement, me tirant presque plus près d'elle, entrelaçant ses doigts dans les miens.

 _Note pour moi-même : Emma n'éprouve aucune gêne à se balader main dans ma main avec une autre femme. Le regard des autres : elle s'en fout complètement._

En montagne, tout le monde se salue et si certaines personnes nous disaient « bonjour » comme si de rien n'était, d'autre semblaient néanmoins surprises de voir deux femmes ensemble. Voilà le regard des autres que je n'avais jamais expérimenté lorsque je me baladais dans la rue avec Brian. J'étais contente de vivre à notre époque, au moins personne ne nous montrait du doigt en nous lançant des pierres dessus. Nous ne serions pas brûlées sur la place publique, dieu soit loué. Avec elle à mes côtés, je me sentais forte et j'acceptais de m'abandonner à ce qu'elle éveillait en moi. J'étais bien trop attirée par elle pour me soucier du regard des autres finalement. Alors j'ai fait comme elle. J'ai serré sa main un peu plus fort, comme pour dire à tout le monde « elle est à moi ».

 **CHAPITRE 34**

Les sandwichs glissèrent dans nos estomacs vides à une vitesse spectaculaire.

\- Oh ce que ça fait du bien de manger.

Si certaines personnes prônent le jeûne comme moyen de rééquilibrer les énergies du corps, moi je m'y oppose fermement. Emma me regardait dévorer en souriant. Qu'elle était belle quand elle souriait. En fait elle était belle tout le temps, même lorsqu'elle se perdait dans une contemplation profonde de la montagne avec son air « ailleurs » parfaitement mystérieux.

Nous avions rangé les affaires du bivouac, ne gardant que les tapis de sol que nous avions étalés pour nous reposer au soleil. Dans notre petit coin de bivouac, la montagne nous appartenait un peu. Les randonneurs passaient sur le chemin en contrebas et les grimpeurs qui étaient encore dans les voies d'escalades étaient bien plus loin et plus hauts que nous. Je profitais de la vue sur le massif, le cœur gros de penser que demain je devrais quitter cet endroit si beau. Quitter Emma… Mon cœur saignait rien que d'y penser. Alors pour oublier, je me suis rapprochée d'elle, lui demandant « je peux ? » avant de me glisser sous son bras. Elle m'a prise contre elle, m'étreignant et m'embrassant doucement le dessus de la tête. J'étais contre son épaule, tout prêt de son sein. J'avais envie de la toucher mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Je me souvenais de sa mauvaise expérience avec son connard de beau-père et la colère me montait aux joues rien que d'y penser. Je laissais ma main glisser sur son flanc, mes doigts dessinant des formes imaginaires merveilleuses. Elle gigotait sous mes petites caresses, grognant un peu.

\- Tu me chatouilles.

Je levais la tête vers elle en souriant avant de me redresser un peu pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Sacha… (Sa voix était timide) Tu sais… je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience… pour… enfin… dans le domaine des choses… de l'amour.

Mon dieu comme c'était bon de la voir si timide. Elle qui semblait intouchable sur un bout de rocher ressemblait soudain à une petite fille.

\- L'important c'est que tu te sentes bien. Si ça te va, moi ça me va. Et puis tu sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi… Mais je suis sûre que je te veux tout près de moi, tout le temps, rajoutais-je en me serrant un peu plus contre elle. Si ça te gêne, dis le moi, j'arrêterai de te coller comme ça.

 _Enfin… j'essaierai._

\- Non, non, c'est très agréable, c'est juste que c'est nouveau pour moi et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire alors…

\- On peut juste discuter un peu si tu veux bien. Apprendre à mieux se connaitre.

\- Ouais si tu veux, mais tu sais je ne suis pas une grande bavarde.

 _Et bien quand tu n'auras plus rien à dire on s'occupera autrement c'est promis !_

On est resté là un bon moment, allongées l'une à côté de l'autre, discutant de tout et de rien. Je maitrisais assez l'art de la parole pour impulser sans cesse une nouvelle discussion. Notre enfance, nos musiques préférées, nos dernières vacances, ma sœur et ma famille, sa première voie d'escalade, nos études, ce qu'on aimait manger, les films que l'on connaissait par cœur, j'en passe et des meilleures… Emma n'était pas une personne timide ou renfermée, contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait montrer d'elle au premier abord. C'était plutôt quelqu'un qui ne parle pas pour ne rien dire. Il est vrai qu'elle développait rarement ses réponses au-delà d phrases mais elle était intéressante à écouter et je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à partager ces petits riens avec elle.

\- Tu sais, ça me rend dingue de devoir partir demain… On commence seulement à faire vraiment connaissance…

\- Tu pourras revenir si tu veux. Tu voudras revenir en montagne ?

\- Oh oui, je crois que j'adorerais ça !

Le silence s'est installé entre nous. Il était temps de passer à autre chose. Je me suis redressée un peu pour venir m'allonger sur elle et je l'ai embrassée. D'abord doucement, puis plus profondément, ma langue venant titiller ses lèvres offertes. Ses mains se sont enroulées dans mes cheveux, m'attirant un peu plus contre elle. Elle était d'accord. On est resté un moment à s'explorer mutuellement.

\- Emma ? Est-ce que je pourrais dire à tout le monde que j'ai la plus mignonne de toutes les petites copines ?

Elle a ri.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu devrais t'attacher à moi Sacha. Je te l'ai déjà dit, la montagne prend beaucoup de place dans ma vie, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir donner autre chose…

\- Pourtant tu m'as donné un peu là non ?

\- Sacha… Comprend moi… Tu es vraiment mignonne et je ne voudrais pas te blesser…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de me dire ? Que finalement elle avait changé d'avis ? Que je ne l'intéressais pas ? J'avais du mal à y croire. Le langage de son corps était très contradictoire.

\- Ok, laisse-moi faire tu veux ? Tu ne peux pas me dire qui aimer et comment t'oublier hein. Ça, ce n'est pas possible. Dis-moi simplement et sincèrement si tu es bien là.

Elle prit quelques secondes de réflexion. Les secondes les plus longues de toute ma vie…

\- Oui…

\- Est-ce que tu veux que ça s'arrête ?

\- … Non…

Je lui ai donné un baiser très chaud, juste pour être sûre de la fédérer à ma cause.

\- Est-ce que tu en veux encore ?

Mon souffle était court et ma voix soudain plus grave.

\- Peut-être, m-a-t-elle répondu, le souffle un peu court elle aussi.

 _Feu veeeert !_

\- Ok, ferme les yeux.

Je me suis décollée d'elle pour venir m'allonger sur un coude, la tête posée dans ma main, les yeux parcourant son corps.

\- Détend toi et ferme les yeux. Sens la montagne autour de toi, sens sa force tranquille t'envahir. Respire profondément.

J'avais fait un peu de relaxation lorsque j'avais passé mon bafa. J'avais eu l'occasion de pratiquer un peu par la suite, avec les jeunes que j'avais encadrés pendant les colos d'été. Je voulais qu'Emma se sente bien, qu'elle puisse lâcher prise. J'avais l'impression qu'elle mettait des barrières entre nous qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Je voulais les faire tomber. Je voulais lui montrer qu'on pouvait vivre une histoire simple mais très sympa ensemble. Je voulais qu'elle se sente assez bien avec moi pour ne pas penser au lendemain. Pour oublier que demain, je ne serai plus là. Et voilà, quelle galère, je me retrouvais prise à mon propre jeu, commençant à ressasser mon départ imminent avec mélancolie.

 _Tu es encore là jeune fille, et elle aussi, alors carpe diem. Profite de l'instant présent bon sang. Ne te fais pas de mourrons pour rien._

J'avais envie de la toucher. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de son corps immobile, allongé près de moi. Elle était parfaite. J'ai commencé par poser ma main sur la sienne, remontant doucement le long de son bras.

\- Concentre- toi sur les sensations de ton corps.

Elle se tortilla légèrement.

\- Tu me chatouilles un peu…

Ma main, à présent dans son cou, suivait les battements de son cœur m'amenant doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle respira brusquement lorsque je passais sur son sein mais je ne m'attardais pas, décidant de continuer mon exploration jusqu'à son ventre. Lorsque j'ai glissé ma main sous son tee-shirt, elle a ouvert les yeux pour me regarder intensément.

\- Shuttt… Je lui ai dit en venant embrasser ses yeux pour les refermer.

Puis j'ai laissé mes doigts fins tracer des lignes imaginaires sur son ventre d'abord. Elle avait la peau douce et chaude. Je m'enivrais des sensations qu'elle éveillait en moi. Je sentais son ventre se creuser à chaque respiration, comme si elle retenait un peu son souffle.

\- Tu peux m'arrêter à tout moment, lui dis-je alors que ma main remontait pour venir caresser ses seins.

Elle était parfaite. Souple et ferme à la fois. Ses sous vêtement doux me laissaient imaginer une peau toute aussi douce et accueillante dessous. J'observais son visage sur lequel je pouvais voir le plaisir naissant que lui procuraient mes caresses. C'était merveilleux de voir sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement et son corps réagir sous ma main.

Nos corps ne se touchaient pas. Juste ma main, qui avait jeté son dévolu sur un de ses seins, cherchant la pointe naissante du bout de mes doigts, m'émerveillant de la trouver si facilement. J'étais troublée, et elle aussi. Je suis revenue sur son ventre pour me calmer un peu.

Alors que mon regard se concentrait sur cette caresse plus neutre, j'ai soudain senti un bras musclé m'attirer à elle. Lorsque j'ai regardé vers elle, j'étais dans ses bras et son regard me transperçait. Elle s'est mise à glisser une main dans mon dos, l'autre caressant ma nuque.

\- Continue, m'a-t-elle demandé en m'attirant à elle pour m'embrasser avec passion.

On est resté là encore un moment, à se caresser tendrement, à s'embrasser, éprouvant des sensations nouvelles et douces, laissant l'envie et le désir monter entre nous, oubliant presque où nous étions. Lorsque je lui ai dit « j'ai envie de toi », elle m'a repoussée doucement, me regardant d'un air amusé, ses joues se colorant soudain d'un joli pourpre qui lui allait à merveille.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour ça non ?

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et il fallait penser à redescendre avant la dernière benne. Pas question de se coltiner les affaires de bivouac à porter jusqu'en bas ! On en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui, et puis, on avait bien d'autre chose à faire que de gaspiller bêtement toute cette énergie alors que les remontées mécaniques nous faisaient de l'œil.

 **CHAPITRE 35**

Au centre, l'agitation d'une nouvelle semaine qui allait commencer mettait tout le monde en effervescence. Nous avions déposé nos affaires chez Emma et j'avais trié le reste du matériel prêté par le centre pendant qu'Emma s'était douchée. Le hall d'entrée était encombré de sacs et autres affaires de montagne.

\- Je dois voir Dédé et le nouveau groupe, on se retrouve au bar après ?

Emma m'avait laissée devant le local à matériel où régnait un brouhaha et un va et viens que j'avais connu une semaine plus tôt. J'ai déposé le reste de mes affaires avec un brin de mélancolie, disant « au revoir » à mes chaussons d'escalade et à mon baudrier. Je ne pleurais pas sur le casque modèle « grand moche » prêté par le centre. Celui d'Emma était bien plus joli.

Il me restait encore 3 « bons boisson » sur mon carnet et je balayais la salle commune du regard en arrivant au bar. J'ai tout de suite trouvé Emma. Elle était avec Dédé, des gens à l'air sérieux écoutant religieusement les explications du vieux guide. Elle m'a offert un large sourire avant de me rejoindre.

\- On a un groupe initiation cette semaine. On va aux Gaillants demain. L'histoire recommence.

\- Ouais, tu vas peut être trouver une autre blondinette qui va te faire du gringue alors, lui dis-je d'un air faussement décontracté.

J'étais un peu jalouse des nouveaux stagiaires, et surtout morose de savoir que je passais là mes derniers moment avec elle. Alors que tout devenait si intense entre nous…

\- Pierrot te cherche, je lui ai dit que tu étais encore là. Il marmonnait un truc comme quoi tu ne lui aurais pas accordé la danse que tu lui avais promis.

\- Oh mince… le bal de fin de séjour…

Je trouvais alors Pierrot au milieu d'un nouveau groupe lui aussi. Lorsqu'il m'a vue, il m'a fait un grand signe de la main. Je lui ai fait signe de nous rejoindre au bar.

\- Alors gamine, tu m'as fait faux bond hier soir ! Enfin… je ne t'en veux pas. Qui pourrait résister à ce regard bleu glacier, dit-il en désignant Emma du menton. Alors finalement tu restes une semaine de plus ?

\- Non Pierrot, je ne peux pas…

 _Si seulement…_

J'avais des obligations qui m'attendaient à la maison. Je devais partir encadrer une colo la semaine d'après, et puis de toute façon le centre était plein et mes parents n'auraient sûrement pas financés un deuxième séjour.

\- Il parait que Manu t'a fait faire des exploits ? Elle est douée la jeune hein ?

\- Oh oui… Aller pierrot, je te paie une bière pour me faire pardonner d'hier ?

\- Volontiers gamine !

\- Et toi aussi Emma, pour te remercier d'avoir fait le guide pour moi.

\- Hm, hm.

On est resté encore un moment au bar, à discuter avec Pierrot et Dédé qui nous avait rejoints. Elle avait obtenu l'autorisation de m'emmener à la gare le lendemain et de rejoindre Dédé aux Gaillants après. Les deux guides nous ont laissées, non sans me faire une bonne bise. Dédé en a profité alors que je n'étais même pas dans son groupe.

La fin de journée arrivait et il fallait que je clarifie un petit quelque chose avec Emma.

\- La réceptionniste du centre m'a laissé le numéro d'une auberge de jeunesse dans Cham'. Il faudrait peut-être que je les appelle.

Emma m'a regardée avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Elle s'est penchée sur moi et m'a dit doucement.

\- Tu déconnes là ? Tu dors chez moi ce soir.

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une affirmation. C'était un ordre.

\- Ok…

 _Youpiiiii !_

 **CHAPITRE 36**

L'eau chaude qui coulait sur mes muscles fatigués me fit un bien fou. J'étais retournée chez Emma alors qu'elle avait filé vers les cuisines, probablement graisser la patte au cuistot pour récupérer de quoi nous nourrir ce soir. Je n'étais officiellement plus présente sur le centre, et même si Emma aurait sans doute réussi à me faire entrer au réfectoire sans peine, nous avions conclu d'un commun accord, que nous serions bien mieux chez elle, en tête à tête. Je comptais bien profiter pleinement de cette dernière soirée avec elle.

Du bruit me parvint de la cuisine lorsque je sortis de la douche pour me sécher. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de linge propre. A peine un tee-shirt et un pantalon de jogging. De toute façon, il n'était pas prévu que nous ressortions ce soir, je pouvais rester décontractée. Une musique douce passait à travers la porte. Je suis sortie et j'ai trouvé Emma qui rangeait ses courses, « empruntées » à la cuisine du centre, dans le micro-onde. Elle avait posé son pc sur le frigo et je pouvais entendre Coldplay chanter « Yellow »

 _Look at the stars, look how they shine for you…_

Une musique parfaite pour partager un moment zen. Il y avait une bougie d'allumée sur la table et la lumière feutrée qui filtrait à travers la petite fenêtre de la pièce posait le décor pour une soirée intime.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait trop d'efforts ce soir, me dit Emma en me montrant du menton les plats préparés par la cuisine du centre. Mais je peux peut-être t'offrir un verre ?

Moi je trouvais qu'au contraire, elle avait posé une super ambiance pour une soirée romantique. Elle ouvrit le frigo et sortit une bouteille de vin.

\- Tu aimes le vin blanc ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Si tu en veux, je t'accompagne.

Je suis allée chercher deux verres pendant qu'elle débouchait la bouteille. Nous nous sommes assises l'une à côté de l'autre et elle a levé son verre.

\- A ton initiation Sacha.

\- A la tienne aussi…

Bien sûr elle pensait à l'alpinisme. Moi j'avais la tête ailleurs. Au sommet des « ailes d'Emma » par exemple. Nos verres se sont entrechoqués et le liquide froid du vin fruité et légèrement sucré qu'elle m'offrait m'a réveillé les papilles. On s'observait en silence, sirotant chacune notre verre.

Lorsqu'on rencontre quelqu'un, que ce quelqu'un nous plait, et qu'une petite musique tourne en boucle dans notre tête chantant « can't help falling in love », on ne peut s'empêcher de chercher son regard, tout le temps, de vouloir le voir. On se dévore du regard. J'éprouvais grandement ce besoin avec elle. Je voulais graver son visage dans ma mémoire à tout jamais, retenir son sourire et son air mystérieux aussi. Je voulais tout garder d'elle.

\- Emma, je voudrais… te dessiner…

\- Ooh... C'est une demande assez insolite… Et puis il me semble que tu l'as déjà fait non ?

\- Aller, je voudrais garder un souvenir de toi.

\- Ca dépend, faut-il que je me mette nue sur mon lit et que je prenne la pause, me dit-elle en mettant paresseusement un bras par-dessus sa tête dans un geste très théâtrale.

\- Heu… Je ne pensais pas spécialement à ça mais si tu insistes…

Emma rougissait. Elle devait se dire qu'elle avait manqué une occasion de se taire et moi je me disais que j'adorais la voir rougir comme ça. Je l'ai quand même sauvée de son embarras.

\- En fait je pensais plus à un portrait.

\- Ne me demande pas de rester des heures sans bouger s'il te plaît, dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi. Son visage était tout près du mien et je pouvais sentir le goût du vin dans son souffle chaud. Je regardais sa bouche et son petit sourire qui s'offrait à moi. Elle me troublait.

\- Non, non, pas de soucis, dis-je en m'échappant pour chercher mon cahier et mes crayons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je peux faire vite, je VAIS faire vite. Tu n'as qu'à… me raconter ta plus belle escalade en montagne tiens.

Je me suis mise assise en face d'elle et j'ai commencé à la dessiner alors qu'elle partait dans un récit passionné d'une superbe journée d'escalade, dans un rocher plus que parfait, avec une compagne de cordée comme on n'ose même pas en rêver…

 _Hein ?_

En fait il m'a fallu un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'elle me racontait notre journée tellement elle tournait ça bien. J'avais déjà esquissé les contours de son visage, capturant au passage un sourire rêveur qui lui donnait cet air « ailleurs » qui me plaisait tant chez elle.

\- Tu me plais Sacha, viens t'assoir près de moi s'il te plaît.

Je mettais les dernières touches d'ombre à son portrait alors qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table, ses yeux bleus m'observant avec un air suppliant.

\- Si ça doit être notre dernier soir ensemble, je veux que tu le passes dans mes bras, et pas en face de moi à dessiner.

 _Oh Emma, t'es trop mignonne… Je t'aime toi, tu sais ?_

\- Hum, oui, excellente idée, j'ai presque fini… J'arrive.

Je griffonnais à toute vitesse, l'air sérieux et très concentré sur elle. Mais lorsqu'Emma veut, Emma prend et elle n'est pas restée sage à m'attendre. Elle s'est levée et m'a rejoint sur l'autre banc. Assise à califourchon, elle faisait mine de s'intéresser à ce que je dessinais. Puis elle m'a pris mes crayons et mon cahier des mains pour les pousser plus loin. Elle m'a enserrée de ses grands bras et m'a attirée à elle. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « bout de corde », j'étais moi aussi à califourchon, mais pas vraiment sur le banc. Les cuisses d'Emma étaient un refuge puissant pour mon corps et lorsqu'elle a glissé ses mains sous mes fesses pour m'attirer tout contre elle, j'ai grogné avant de l'embrasser avec une envie évidente. Mes mains s'enroulaient dans ses cheveux avec délices alors qu'elle me pressait encore plus contre son corps. Bon sang j'avais tellement chaud ! Je venais de passer d'un état mélancolico/artistique à un état de déchainement hormonal en l'espace d'un baiser et d'un grand corps chaud collé contre moi.

A présent ses mains s'étaient glissées sous mon tee-shirt et exploraient mon dos. Je ne lâchais pas sa bouche et je me souviens l'avoir entendue grogner contre moi lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte que je ne portais pas de sous-vêtements.

\- Ne restons pas là, m'a-t-elle dit en se levant avec moi dans ses bras.

J'ai vaguement protesté « lâche moi, tu vas te faire mal » alors que mon visage avait décidé, mu par sa propre volonté, de s'enfouir dans son cou.

\- Tu me soigneras, j'en suis sûre…

J'ai enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'elle me conduisait vers sa chambre. Bon sang quelle force ! Là, contre elle, j'étais en sécurité. Intouchable.

Elle m'a déposée sur son lit avec la plus grande délicatesse, venant allonger son grand corps contre le mien. J'ai soudain adoré son lit une place. Impossible de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre ici. Quelle merveille ! Je me suis mise à gigoter pour venir glisser une jambe entre les siennes et la prendre dans mes bras. J'ai vu son visage rougir lorsque j'ai commencé à me frotter contre elle. J'en avais tellement envie. Bon sang comme j'avais envie d'elle. Ça me prenait aux tripes et ça m'étourdissait complètement. Elle a commencé à m'embrasser doucement, d'abord sur la bouche, puis sur environ tout mon visage, avant de venir planter des baisers chauds dans mon cou. Je m'offrais à elle, renversant ma tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus de place. Mes mains parcouraient son dos tantôt tendrement, tantôt presque griffante. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'en voulais plus ! Je l'ai poussée sur le côté, ma main trainant nonchalamment sur son flanc, dessinant des formes abstraites mais tellement douces. Sa tête était presque contre la mienne et nos yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation de l'autre. Sa respiration était bien plus rapide qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux continuer ? Lui ai-je demandé.

\- Oui, oui... (Elle m'a embrassée) Tu es comme une jolie montagne, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille. Lorsque je passe devant, je la vois, je la regarde et après je la veux… et je n'ai de cesse d'y penser tant que je n'ai pas foulé son sommet. Avec toi j'ai atteint le point de non-retour, maintenant je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'aller au sommet.

Je m'étais redressée sur un coude, la tête posée dans ma main, l'écoutant m'expliquer sa théorie du sommet indompté avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu veux dire que… tu veux… m'escalader ? Me gravir ? Pire encore, grimper sur moi ?!

J'avais un air faussement scandalisé et nos regards étaient rieurs. La comparaison était sublime.

\- C'est ça, dit-elle en s'affalant sur moi, glissant une de ses longues cuisses musclée entre mes jambes. Elle appuyait sur mon sexe qu'elle commençait à frotter doucement et je sentais tout mon être fondre sous une sensation très électrisante. Mon souffle devenait court et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je sentais les muscles de mon ventre répondre à sa pression.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur de ne pas parvenir au sommet ? Lui dis-je alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans mon cou pour m'embrasser. (Son souffle chaud et tout aussi irrégulier que le mien me faisait perdre la tête, chatouillant la peau tendre offerte à ses bons soins) Je suis peut être un mont inaccessible, une barrière infranchissable que tu ne peux pas gravir !

\- Oh non, répondit-elle sûre d'elle en glissant sous mon tee-shirt une longue main qui vint attraper mon sein nu. Je suis sûre que tu es pleine de prises magnifiques sur lesquelles m'accrocher…

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder et nous rîmes toutes les deux avant de reprendre nos baisers passionnés, laissant le désir monter encore entre nous.

Son corps était chaud sous mes mains. Moi j'étais brûlante. Chaque caresse réveillait des sensations nouvelles et merveilleuses. Emma s'était décidée et elle n'était finalement ni timide, ni pudique. Je ne sais plus trop comment mais nous nous sommes assez vite retrouvées entièrement nues l'une contre l'autre. J'étais avide de la caresser, émerveillée de découvrir son corps que je trouvais tellement parfait. La plus belle femme du monde. Mon désir pulsait entre mes jambes lorsque j'ai glissé mes doigts entre les siennes. Les réactions de son corps étaient plus qu'un encouragement à continuer. Ses yeux brillaient d'un désir sombre et chaque petit grognement que je lui arrachais m'excitait un peu plus. On s'est caressé longtemps, chacune testant les réactions de l'autre. Et puis j'ai ressenti le besoin urgent de lui donner encore plus. Elle s'est laissé faire et lorsque son corps s'est soulevé en un spasme puissant de plaisir, j'étais tellement fascinée par le spectacle qu'elle m'offrait que je n'ai pas senti les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits avant de s'apercevoir que je pleurais.

\- Shuttt, ça va, ne pleure pas, me dit-elle en me berçant doucement dans ses bras, recouvrant ma tête d'un baiser protecteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- C'est rien, juste l'émotion, balbutiais-je. Tu es merveilleuse, tu le sais ? Et délicieuse aussi…

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, dit-elle complètement désolée.

J'étais enroulée dans ses bras. Sa main caressait mes cheveux et elle me regardait d'un air inquiet.

\- Sacha, excuses moi… je ne voulais pas… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, absolument pas. Tu es géniale. C'est juste que te voir comme ça… te donner à moi… c'est un cadeau hallucinant. Tu es tellement belle à voir.

\- Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu m'as faite décoller et moi je t'ai faite pleurer.

Je ris un peu devant sa remarque.

\- Je peux peut être me rattraper ? me dit-elle avec un air taquin en commençant à caresser mes seins avec envie.

 _Oh oui que tu le peux ! Rattrape-toi Emma, et rattrape-toi bien attention !_

Elle m'a donné plus d'attention et de plaisir que je n'en avais jamais eu. On dit qu'il faut du temps avant de bien connaitre son partenaire, mais nous nous sommes franchement bien débrouillées, dès le début. Ça donnait envie de recommencer. Et c'est ce que l'on a fait ! Après avoir dévoré le repas gracieusement offert par le centre, nous sommes retournées dans sa chambre pour ne plus la quitter.

Je me suis endormie blottie contre elle, vengeant allègrement ma frustration du bivouac de la veille. Pourtant une boule me nouait le ventre. Le temps. Voilà ce qu'il me manquait. Voilà de quoi me frustrer à nouveau. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit-là, mais ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Je l'ai cherchée sans cesse, alors même qu'elle était collée à moi. Mes mains se sont baladées sur elle dès qu'elles le pouvaient et j'ai lutté autant que possible pour pouvoir profiter de chaque seconde qui me restait. Je me suis même relevée à un moment, attrapant un bout de feuille pour griffonner à la lumières de ma frontale les mots qui me pesaient sur le cœur, avant de venir m'enrouler de nouveau autour d'elle pour étouffer ma peine derrière son large dos.

Lorsque le réveil a sonné, nous dormions enfin toutes les deux.

 **CHAPITRE 37**

Le bus est arrivé devant la gare en même temps que nous. Je sautais de sa moto, enlevant mon casque avec empressement pour courir vers le conducteur lui réclamer les quelques minutes nécessaires pour échanger mon billet.

Emma m'attendait devant le bus. Elle avait chargé mon sac dans une des soutes. Nous avions sautés le petit déj' pour profiter encore des quelques moments qu'il nous restait pour nous câliner. De toute façon j'étais bien trop tendue pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Nous avions quitté son appartement en catastrophe lorsqu'il était devenu évident que j'allais rater mon bus.

 _Quelle merde bordel._

J'étais d'une humeur massacrante et Emma n'en menait pas large à côté de moi. Je flippais complètement de la laisser. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a serrée délicatement en me murmurant « Reviens me voir » à l'oreille, « Reviens en montagne, c'est ça le plus important ». Je regardais encore une fois les glaciers qui coulaient dans la vallée et les pics enneigés, tout ce décor merveilleux qui avait été témoin de mon amour naissant. De mon coup de cœur pour elle. D'un simple béguin qui était devenu une belle histoire, en seulement une toute petite semaine complètement hallucinante de découvertes et de nouvelles expériences… en tout genre ! J'en avais appris beaucoup sur moi-même cette semaine, et je soupçonnais Emma d'en avoir appris beaucoup sur elle aussi.

Alors que les dernières personnes s'installaient dans le bus, je refusais de la laisser. Mes bras la serrant de toutes mes forces. Le chauffeur a toussé bruyamment. On s'est embrassé, cherchant encore un peu à faire partie de l'autre.

\- Aller c'est l'heure ma p'tite dame, j'ai des horaires à respecter moi.

 _Sale con, t'as jamais été amoureux ou quoi ?_

Emma m'a désenroulée de son corps alors que les passagers nous regardaient de l'intérieur du bus. Certains commençaient à s'impatienter alors que d'autre semblaient amusés de me voir dans une telle détresse. Elle m'a poussée vers la porte, m'obligeant à monter les quelques marches.

\- Je t'ai laissé un petit quelque chose dans ton sac.

La porte s'est refermée et j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi mes affaires étaient-elles au fond de la soute ? J'étais encore debout dans l'allée et je ne parvenais pas à la quitter du regard.

\- Allez vous asseoir mademoiselle s'il vous plaît, m'a dit le chauffeur avec compassion. Ah, les jeunes et leurs amours exacerbées…

Je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il marmonnait, j'étais soudain bien trop perdue et j'avais froid.

Je me suis collée au fond d'un siège, le nez contre la vitre, regardant Emma devenir toute petite. Sa main en l'air me faisait de grands signes et son visage me souriant, comme pour me rassurer. On s'était promis de s'appeler, tout n'était peut-être pas fini ?

J'ai pleuré en silence avant de m'endormir, épuisée, contre la vitre froide du bus. Lorsque je me suis réveillée les montagnes avaient disparu. La ville m'agressait de bruits et d'odeurs que je ne voulais pas ressentir. Les couleurs ternes des bâtiments me donnaient le bourdon. Je suis passée au kiosque de la gare de Lyon alors que j'attendais la correspondance pour Nancy et je me suis achetée « montagne magazine » pour tuer le temps. Les images au fil des pages me rappelaient les paysages alpins que j'avais côtoyés. Les sommets enneigés, l'effort, les joies de la cordée, la sensation du rocher sous ma main, la glace d'un bleu profond, tout autant que les yeux d'Emma… Emma ! J'ai fouillé fébrilement dans mon sac à la recherche de ce qu'elle m'y avait laissé. J'ai trouvé la biographie de Catherine Destivelle au milieu de mes affaires de sport. A l'intérieur un petit mot : _Pour l'inspiration… N'oublie pas de grimper Sacha, et reviens me voir quand tu auras fini de lire, je tiens trop à ce livre pour te le donner_.

C'était signé Emma et il y avait son numéro de téléphone dessus au cas où…

Assise sur ce banc en plastique dur, devant le quai de la gare, les voyageurs, anonymes, allaient et venaient alors que je me faisais deux promesses à moi-même.

La première : j'allais continuer à grimper

La deuxième : je n'oublierais jamais Emma.

 **EPILOGUE**

Lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est de m'écrouler sur mon lit et d'y rester. Mais Dédé m'attendait aux Gaillants avec les nouveaux stagiaires. J'avais tenu, pour elle, lui souriant avec confiance alors que le bus l'éloignait de moi. Foutaises. Je suis sûre que j'étais encore plus flippée qu'elle. Ce petit bout de femme… Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait fait ?

On était parti tellement vite ce matin que j'avais laissé toutes mes affaires d'escalade à la maison. Alors que je me secouais pour rassembler mes esprits, je découvris un bout de papier posé négligemment sur mon bureau à côté du croquis du Grand Cap' et l'arête des Cosmiques. Je m'approchais, surprise.

 _Spleen d'une nuit de juillet_

 _Hymne à l'amour…_

 _J'offre mon cœur pour l'éternité, à qui saura me délivrer_

 _De cette emprise tyrannique qui me ronge et me hante_

 _De cette femme au visage angélique, pour qui je deviendrais mourante._

 _Car pour elle l'amour m'ensorcelle. Pour elle je voudrais redevenir pucelle._

 _Pour son sourire je piétinerais tous les empires. Pour son amour je me ferais velours._

 _J'ai vu dans ses yeux des petits riens qui rendent heureux. Me regardera-t-elle pour partager mon désir ?_

 _J'ai vu dans ses mains les promesses de beaux lendemains. Me touchera-t-elle pour me sortir de mes soupirs ?_

 _Elle est ma vie et ma passion, celle qui me donne toute ma raison, de croire encore aux jours heureux._

 _Elle est ma force et mon envie, alors que toutes les traditions s'oublient, de construire une vie d'amour contagieux._

 _Et pour toutes ces raisons futiles, face à cette force démesurée,_

 _Je me sens en exil, et ne peux que pleurer._

\- Oh Sacha…


End file.
